


Ritorno alla vita

by Ida59



Series: Un cuore Oscuro torna alla vita [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Erotico, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: Si tratta della continuazione di “Cuore Oscuro” e di “Only for your eyes” ed è ambientato durante il 5° anno di Harry Potter a Hogwarts.E’ la storia di un uomo che deve riuscire ad accettare ed amare se stesso, nonostante tutte le colpe che sente di avere commesso nel suo passato, prima di poter ammettere di avere ancora il diritto di amare e di essere felice. Questa è la mia personale visione di Severus Piton, ciò che adoro di questo meraviglioso e profondamente umano personaggio: la sua redenzione ed il suo ritorno alla vita ed alla speranza, grazie all’amore di una donna che sa andare oltre alle barriere che lui ha eretto intorno a sé e che sa leggere fino in fondo nella sua anima, purissima nonostante il suo oscuro passato





	1. Solitudine e straziante sofferenza

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: Ida (novembre ’03 – marzo ’04). (Revisione dicembre ’05 - gennaio ’06)  
> Beta-reader: Caty  
> Tipologia: Storia lunga in 20 capitoli  
> Censura: V.M. 18 anni.  
> Genere: Avventura, Drammatico, Romantico, Introspettivo, Erotico  
> Personaggi: Severus Piton, Personaggio Originale (Alhyssa), Voldemort, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger  
> Pairing: Severus Piton/ Alhyssa.  
> Epoca: HP 5° anno  
> Avvertimenti: Lemon, scene cruente  
>   
> Questa storia fa parte della **Raccolta “Un Cuore Oscuro torna alla vita** ” composta da:  
> Cuore Oscuro  
> Only for your eyes  
> Ritorno alla vita  
>    
> 1\. Solitudine e straziante sofferenza  
> (La tua vita è più importante di qualsiasi cosa, anche del mio amore: così ho nuovamente lacerato il mio cuore, ancora una volta senza riuscire ad ucciderlo.)  
> 2\. Di nuovo insieme  
> (Solo le fiamme nere che bruciavano nei suoi occhi potevano tradirlo, e lui le vide riflesse nel verde degli occhi di Alhyssa. )  
> 3\. Prova di Pozioni  
> (Aveva appoggiato le mani sopra alle sue per mostrarle l’esatto, preciso, perfetto movimento per mescolare quella pozione. )  
> 4\. L’assistente  
> (Interiormente turbata per lo sguardo traboccante d’infuocata passione con il quale lui l’aveva intimamente avvolta fino all’istante prima.)  
> 5\. Un bacio  
> (Per un interminabile, esaltante ed indimenticabile istante, Severus fu completamente travolto dal fuoco della passione. )  
> 6\. Pensieri  
> (Bruciore intenso che promana da quest’odioso Marchio, simbolo dannato della mia schiavitù ed orrido emblema dei miei errori. )  
> 7\. Un prigioniero da torturare 36  
> (Si ripiegò improvvisamente su se stesso, trattenuto solo dalle catene che gli segavano i polsi sottili, mentre un lungo rantolo gli sfuggiva dalle labbra.)  
> 8\. Le rivelazioni di un prigioniero  
> (Lacrime di gioia purissima brillarono nei suoi occhi, neri diamanti splendenti. Poi scivolarono lievi, rotolando come perle delicate sulle sue gote pallide. )  
> 9\. Illusione e realtà, amore e desiderio  
> (Immersa solo in quel sorriso, in quegli occhi che la conducevano nelle infinite profondità della sua anima, in quel suo sogno incantato finalmente diventato realtà. )  
> 10\. Esplosione di desiderio  
> (In quel dolce bacio a fior di labbra ed il suo desiderio esplose all’improvviso, incontrollabile ed infuocato, come mai avrebbe potuto immaginare.  
> 11\. Assassino  
> (L’istinto dell’assassino è radicato troppo profondamente in te: tu sei un mio Mangiamorte fino al midollo, Severus. Che tu lo voglia oppure no, lo sei e sempre lo sarai.)  
> 12\. Sorriso d’amore  
> (Un sorriso sbocciato dal suo infinito amore, un sorriso puro che brillava, fulgido e sicuro, illuminando la notte dei suoi occhi e riscaldando infine la sua anima.)  
> 13\. Sapere attendere  
> (Ma non è ancora giunto quel dolce tempo incantato, amore mio. Non ancora. Devo saper attendere… e la sua voce era un intenso e flautato sussurro d’amore. )  
> 14\. Amicizia  
> (Ma qui c’è la mia amicizia, sincera, ed io voglio offrirtela. Non ho null’altro da darti in cambio. )  
> 15\. Amore  
> (Era dolce il sorriso di Severus, dolcissimo, ed erano piene d’infinito amore le lacrime che Alhyssa sentiva scendere piano sulle proprie guance. )  
> 16\. Lacrime di un Angelo  
> (Ed in loro c’era comprensione, rispetto, condivisione, accettazione. Lacrime fatate, piene d’umanità, sensibili e generose.)  
> 17\. Sangue, salvezza e scelte  
> ( Poteva solo rispettarlo: per il suo dolore, il suo coraggio, la sua paura, la sua profonda umanità. Solo quello, solo quello. Nulla di più, nulla di meno. )  
> 18\. Le due battaglie  
> ( La nebbia di sangue è ora dentro di me e si nutre dei miei ricordi. So di trovarmi in bilico sull’orlo di un abisso senza fondo )  
> 19\. Rinascita  
> (Un uomo che ha sbagliato ma che rivendica ancora il diritto di vivere. Che vuole ancora amare ed essere amato. Che desidera sorridere, ancora. )  
> 20\. Magia del futuro  
> (La voce profonda e decisa di un uomo che lotta con coraggio per il suo futuro. )

(La tua vita è più importante di qualsiasi cosa, anche del mio amore: così ho nuovamente lacerato il mio cuore, ancora una volta senza riuscire ad ucciderlo.)

_Il vecchio salone delle feste di casa Black, finalmente reso di nuovo “quasi” abitabile, con i suoi tappeti lisi e tarmati e la polvere, ancora odorosa di muffa, da un decennio ormai tenacemente incollata ad ogni singolo mobile e suppellettile, si sta lentamente animando. Dal camino, di recente collegato in gran segreto alla rete della Metropolvere, grazie a quel nuovo amico trovato al Ministero, arrivano nuovi maghi e streghe, giovani e chiacchieroni, a me quasi del tutto sconosciuti. E’ da troppo tempo, ormai, che vivo completamente rintanato nel mio sotterraneo a Hogwarts e mi rendo conto che non conosco quasi più nessuno. E’ una delle prime riunioni plenarie dell’Ordine, ma è troppo pericoloso riunirci tutti insieme, anche se dà conforto vedere quanti siamo: non eravamo così numerosi quindici anni fa!_  
 _Come sempre sono arrivato con largo anticipo e mi sono sistemato al solito posto: in alto, oltre la balaustra che si affaccia sul salone, semicoperto dalla vecchia colonna sbrecciata, avvolto dall’ombra silenziosa. Il mio posto d’osservazione, per poterti guardare senza che tu possa vedermi, per bearmi del tuo sorriso senza che tu nemmeno possa immaginarlo._  
 _Queste riunioni, nel Quartiere Generale dell’Ordine della Fenice, sono quasi del tutto inutili: troppe parole vaghe e confuse, discorsi complicati e contorti, dichiarazioni di impavido coraggio che annegano in un mare agitato dal terrore, continui rinvii ad un altro giorno, un’altra riunione, un altro importante tassello informativo che ancora manca. Tutto tempo perso, inutilmente, mentre il potere dell’Oscuro Signore cresce, si espande ed avviluppa nuovamente nelle sue spire tenebrose il nostro fragile mondo._  
 _Mi sarebbe bastato un breve colloquio con Malocchio, per comunicare i miei aggiornamenti, ricevere quelli degli altri, studiare un nuovo piano: non più di quindici o venti minuti, intensamente ed efficacemente impiegati._  
 _Ma non potrei vedere te, i tuoi splendidi occhi verdi, la luce del tuo sorriso, il riflesso ramato dei tuoi lunghi capelli._  
 _Tu, la donna che ogni notte s’insinua dolcemente nei miei sogni e che, di giorno, non riesco a scacciare dai miei pensieri.  La donna che amo immensamente, contro la mia volontà. La donna alla quale ho detto disperatamente addio sei mesi fa, quando mi sono reso conto che non sarei riuscito a soffocare oltre i miei sentimenti per te e che tu avresti capito: che tu, forse, avresti anche potuto ricambiare il mio amore._  
 _Così sono fuggito via, ho deciso di rinunciare a te._  
 _Ti ho raccontato tutto di Beryll e della sua terribile morte **[1]** a causa mia e del mio egoistico amore. Del mio maledetto egoismo che è costato la vita alla giovane donna che amavo, senza la quale pensavo di non potere vivere, alla quale non volevo rinunciare. Ma ora, dopo tutti questi anni, questi interminabili quindici anni di solitudine, di sofferenza e di vita non vissuta, quando nel mio cuore, seppellito in un baratro di tenebre, ha ricominciato a bruciare vivida la dolce fiamma dell’amore… ho avuto paura. _  
_Paura per te, mia dolce Alhyssa, donna meravigliosa che mi hai fatto sentire nuovamente vivo._  
 _Per un anno abbiamo lavorato sempre in coppia ed abbiamo corso insieme mille rischi. Ogni volta rubavo, nascosto nelle tenebre rispettose della notte, una tenera carezza al tuo dolce viso. Poi mi sono improvvisamente reso conto che il prezzo di quella carezza poteva essere troppo caro: un prezzo che non ero disposto a pagare. La tua vita è più importante di qualsiasi cosa, anche del mio amore: così ho nuovamente lacerato il mio cuore, ancora una volta senza riuscire ad ucciderlo._  
 _Ora ti guardo, da quest’ombra opprimente, soffocante e piena di polvere, vedo il tuo bel viso assorto, preoccupato e curioso allo stesso tempo. Ti sei guardata in giro a lungo, ansiosamente, appena arrivata._  
 _Chi_ _stavi cercando?_  
 _Poi hai visto Malocchio e lo hai praticamente assalito. Ti conosco bene sai, potevo quasi leggere gli insulti sulle tue belle labbra._  
 _Le tue labbra… come le desidero!_  
 _Ma non è colpa di Moody, lui non c’entra, sono io che gli ho imposto di tenerti al riparo da ogni pericolo, sono io che t’impedisco di correre rischi, sono io che vigilo costantemente su di te._  
 _La tua nera ombra invisibile._  
 _I tuoi meravigliosi occhi lanciano fiamme ed il tono della voce si alza mentre accusi Malocchio di volerti tenere fuori del gioco._  
 _Sei così bella!_  
 _Ma lui ha le mani strettamente legate dal patto che ha dovuto stringere con me. Sono io che detto le regole del gioco: se Moody mi vuole nell’Ordine deve fare in modo che tu corra meno rischi possibili. E lui non può rinunciare a me, lo sa perfettamente! Ecco perché trovi noiose le tue poche missioni, ecco perché passi il tempo a scrivere relazioni ed a correlare tra loro le varie informazioni, ecco perché sei così arrabbiata!_  
 _Ma ora è arrivato Lupin, finalmente! Lui saprà calmarti e presto gli regalerai il tuo splendido sorriso. Eccolo, è dietro di te: ti afferra per le spalle e ti stringe forte._  
 _C’è sempre più confidenza tra voi._  
 _Un sospiro mi sfugge._  
 _Moody ne approfitta e sfugge al tuo attacco. Ti volti ed appoggi il capo sulla spalla di Lupin: lui ti accarezza dolcemente i capelli._  
 _Vorrei chiudere gli occhi e non vedere oltre._  
 _Eppure sono stato proprio io che gli ho chiesto di vegliare su di te, di starti vicino, perché so che ne hai bisogno. So che Lupin ti ama, e lui ha da tempo capito che io ti amo._  
 _Ora gli stai sorridendo, mentre ti afferra per mano e ti guida a sederti, là in prima fila. Ma tu ti volti e guardi indietro, ancora cercando qualcuno._  
 _Qualcuno che non vuole esser visto._  
 _Remus ti ama Alhyssa, da tanto tempo ormai. E’ lui l’uomo giusto per te: dolce, attento, comprensivo, protettivo. E’ un ottimo mago ed è in gamba: è un mio amico, uno dei pochi che mi apprezza per quello che sono, che ha saputo accettare il mio passato._  
 _Lui potrà farti felice, Alhyssa, non io!_  
 _Certo è un Lupo Mannaro: ma non devi preoccuparti. E’ un piccolo problema per il quale sto da qualche tempo cercando una soluzione definitiva ed ormai ci sono vicino: la mia pozione è quasi pronta._  
 _Per te, solo per te, amore mio. Affinché lui possa amarti anche quando la luna illumina i tuoi occhi!_  
 _Si è avvicinato e ti ha mormorato qualcosa all’orecchio: gli sorridi e sfiori la sua guancia con le labbra. Le mie mani stringono convulsamente la balaustra, finché le nocche diventano bianche. Sento il cuore che mi si contorce nel petto, ormai a brandelli: una sofferenza lacerante._  
 _Ma un Cuore Oscuro può amare solo in silenzio, un Cuore Oscuro deve soffrire in silenzio, Nessuno può ascoltare le mie urla disperate, nessuno può vedere le mie lacrime amare: eppure tu, ancora, alzi lo sguardo e mi cerchi con gli occhi._  
 _Non posso far altro che ritrarmi nell’oscurità della mia esistenza: non devi vedermi, non devi capire!_  
 

*

   
La riunione era terminata e tutti stavano lasciando la sala. Remus porse il mantello ad Alhyssa, appoggiandoglielo delicatamente sulle spalle. Poi l’attirò gentilmente verso di sé, sussurrandole con un dolce sorriso:  
\- E’ ancora presto questa sera, e la luna non sorgerà. Non vorrai scapparmi via come il solito?   
Alhyssa sorrise di rimando, lasciandosi abbracciare:  
\- Che cosa vorresti offrirmi? – chiese maliziosa.  
Il viso dolce di Remus divenne improvvisamente serio ed i suoi sinceri occhi grigi la scrutarono con intensità quasi dolorosa, mentre mormorava:  
\- Lo sai bene Alhyssa: è il mio amore che voglio offrirti, tutto me stesso, per l’eternità.  
La maga non si ritrasse dal suo abbraccio, alzò il viso e gli sorrise:  
\- Sai che ti voglio bene Remus, ma - s’interruppe mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di tristezza, - ma amo Severus!  
Quindi abbassò il viso e si abbandonò all’abbraccio di Remus, mormorando:  
\- Perdonami, ma non posso fare a meno di amarlo!  
Remus si sentiva morire. La donna che amava era tra le sue braccia e stava piangendo per un altro, e lui non poteva fare altro che consolarla. E rimanerle vicino, proprio come aveva promesso a Severus sei mesi prima. Si sentiva impazzire, avrebbe voluto urlare il suo dolore, la sua incapacità di continuare oltre a recitare quel ruolo dannato! Invece, la strinse delicatamente a sé, accarezzandole i capelli, sfiorandole appena la fronte con le labbra e rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare i battiti grevi del suo cuore ed i singhiozzi lievi della donna che amava.  
Severus sapeva bene che lui, Remus, amava Alhyssa: gli aveva fatto promettere che sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco, che l’avrebbe fatta felice. Era quello che più d’ogni altra cosa avrebbe bramato fare, se solo lei glielo avesse permesso! Ma dopo quasi sei mesi aveva ormai perso ogni speranza.  
\- Lo so Alhyssa, mio dolce amore, lo so! Ma lui non riesce ad amarti, lui non può amarti: lui non vuole amarti! – le sussurrò tristemente.  
\- Oooh Remus ma lui mi ama, ne sono certa. Vuole solo proteggermi, da se stesso! - singhiozzò la ragazza.  
\- Ma tu vuoi di più. - sussurrò Remus accarezzandole il viso per tergerle le lacrime.  
\- Sì. Io lo voglio, non ho paura. Ma è da sei mesi che non riesco neppure a vederlo. So che anche oggi è qui, - disse alzando lo sguardo e lasciandolo vagare per la sala - eppure lui sa celarsi bene ai miei occhi! - e tornò a stringersi al mago.  
Remus le prese la mano, la sfiorò con un bacio delicato e poi la tenne stretta tra le sue. All’improvviso disse:  
\- Allora dovremo architettare un piano per convincere Malocchio a farti lavorare ancora con Severus.  
Alhyssa lo guardò sorpresa.  
Remus sorrise, rassicurante e deciso:  
\- E ho già un’ottima idea!  
Anche Alhyssa sorrise, poi si alzò in punta di piedi, gli buttò le braccia al collo e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia esclamando:  
\- Oh Remus, grazie!  
Remus ricambiò il bacio, stringendola forte a sé e sussurrò:  
\- Non ringraziarmi! Quando Severus scoprirà che dietro a tutto ci sono io, mi ucciderà!  
Quindi l’afferrò per mano e la trascinò rapidamente fuori della sala.  
 

*

   
_Sto stancamente camminando nella Foresta Proibita, con passo lento e svogliato, circondato da quest’uggiosa pioggerellina impalpabile che penetra per ogni dove. Sono bagnato ed infreddolito, ma il mio passo rallenta sempre più._  
_Vengo dal nulla e vado verso il nulla: non c’è alcuna fretta._  
_Intorno a me solo l’oscurità, senza luci e senza ombre, in un silenzio irreale: dove sono finiti tutti gli animali? Non sento neppure il rumore dei miei passi, ma le mie gambe sanno dove andare, troppe volte ho percorso questa strada, sempre da solo, mentre i rovi si protendono ad intrappolare il mio mantello e piccoli rametti, come lame affilate, rigano il mio viso._  
_L’oscurità mi circonda perché io sono l’essenza delle tenebre._  
_La pioggia è intorno a me ed offusca i ricordi di pochi minuti fa. Eppure sei ancora nei miei occhi, bellissima e piena di luce. Il tuo ricordo mi riscalda. Non ho potuto sentire il tuo profumo né ascoltare la tua voce. Ma ho visto i tuoi gesti, e di quelli devo farmene una ragione. Sei rimasta a lungo fra le sue braccia, mentre ti accarezzava dolcemente i capelli e ti baciava la fronte._  
_Ancora un altro passo, faticoso, poi crollo in ginocchio: ho stupidamente inciampato in una radice. Mi sento ridicolo, sciocco: sono pieno di fango e le mie guance sono rigate di lacrime. Sono geloso, terribilmente geloso di Remus, che ti teneva fra le braccia, mentre io vi osservavo nell’ombra._  
_Non ho più voglia di camminare, vorrei rimanermene seduto qui, ad aspettare che qualche orrido abitante di questa foresta faccia finalmente scempio del mio corpo. Al mio cuore ci ho già abbondantemente pensato io. Ma non ci sono animali questa notte, solo le tenebre ed il dolore popolano questi luoghi e mi torturano oltre ogni limite di sopportazione._  
_Gli hai sorriso felice, lo hai abbracciato, lo hai baciato sulla guancia e lui ti ha stretto a sé. Vorrei augurarti tutta la felicità del mondo: Remus è un bravo mago ed è un uomo buono e dolce._  
_E’ lui l’uomo che fa per te. Non io, non io!_  
_Perché il mio cuore non cessa di battere, se non può smettere di soffrire?_  
_Perché queste stupide lacrime continuano a bagnare il mio volto confondendosi con le gocce di pioggia? Lacrime che mai nessuno vedrà, lacrime che non esistono, lacrime di un uomo che non può amare, eppure ama, disperatamente!_  
   
   
[1] Vedi Cuore Oscuro  



	2. Di nuovo insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus ed Alhyssa tornano a lavorare insieme. Ma Lucius Malfoy si intromette. Severus resterà solo a guardare?
> 
> Personaggi: Severus, Alhyssa, Lucius, Moody  
> Genere: Generale, romantico, introspettivo  
> Rating: PG13

**(Solo le fiamme nere che bruciavano nei suoi occhi potevano tradirlo, e lui le vide riflesse nel verde degli occhi di Alhyssa.)**

Anche quella stanza, come tutte le altre di casa Black, era buia ed odorava di polvere. I quadri alle pareti lo osservavano con astio.  Malocchio lo guardava con malcelato timore dopo avergli spiegato la nuova missione che aveva assegnato ad Alhyssa. Era rimasto quasi senza parole a quell’annuncio. Solo ora si stava riavendo dalla sorpresa. Poggiò con forza il palmo delle mani sul tavolo e si sporse verso il vecchio Auror:  
\- Vuoi farmi credere che, ora che non c’è più Silente a dirigere la scuola, la Umbridge ha deciso di assegnarmi un assistente? – chiese Piton con voce calma e apparentemente controllata.  
\- Esatto Piton. Finora Silente è riuscito a giustificare le tue assenze in modo più che credibile. Ma la Umbridge ritiene necessaria la presenza di un assistente per sostituirti e non inficiare la validità dell’insegnamento. – rispose Malocchio recuperando un po’ di sicurezza.  
\- Ma perché Alhyssa? – chiese Piton perforandolo con un gelido sguardo.  
\- Perché non posso tenerla per sempre fuori del gioco. E’ uno dei migliori Auror e mi serve. Inoltre ha le caratteristiche adatte per questa missione che, oltretutto, non è una missione _pericolosa_. – concluse Moody sottolineando con cura l’ultima parola.  
\- Dammi la Tonks: è in gamba anche lei. – rispose Piton con decisione.  
Una risata cristallina scoppiò improvvisa dietro di lui. Alhyssa era là, alle sue spalle, bella come non mai.  
\- Ninfadora in due minuti avrà completamente distrutto il tuo laboratorio – esclamò la maga sorridendo – e dopo cinque minuti la Umbridge l’avrà buttata fuori da Hogwarts. – concluse accomodandosi elegantemente sulla poltroncina che Piton aveva occupato fino ad un istante prima e lanciandogli un impertinente sguardo di sfida.  
Alhyssa aveva perfettamente ragione ed uno splendido sorriso le illuminava, come sempre, il giovane volto. L’abito che indossava - aderenti pantaloni neri lasciati quasi totalmente scoperti dall’apertura anteriore dell’ampia casacca, lunga fino ai piedi e di un intenso colore rosso rubino, stretta in vita da un’alta fascia nera che, sola, interrompeva la profonda scollatura - bastava a renderla oltremodo desiderabile per qualsiasi uomo, e Severus dovette fare appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per resistere all’improvviso ed incontrollabile impulso di stringerla fra le braccia e baciare quel sorriso leggiadro.  
Deglutì a fatica, ma rimase immobile, senza battere ciglio. Solo le fiamme nere che bruciavano nei suoi occhi potevano tradirlo, e lui le vide riflesse nel verde degli occhi di Alhyssa.  
\- Ad ogni modo, ormai è troppo tardi. – disse Alhyssa, alquanto soddisfatta della reazione che aveva provocato in Severus, e che lei sola aveva notato. – Il Ministero ha già compiuto la sua scelta ed abbiamo fatto in modo che ritenessero che _io_ sono la persona dotata delle necessarie qualifiche per essere la tua assistente. – concluse rivolgendogli un luminoso, e malizioso, sorriso. – Non sei contento Severus? O preferivi avere un estraneo tra i piedi, ad intralciare ogni tuo movimento?  
Piton la guardò a lungo, con espressione indecifrabile, mentre le fiamme continuavano a bruciare nei suoi occhi. Quindi si rivolse a Malocchio, girandole le spalle:  
\- Quando prenderà servizio la mia assistente? – gli domandò in tono gelido.  
\- Domani pomeriggio. Alle 14,30. – rispose asciutto Moody.  
\- Bene.  
Girò velocemente su stesso e si diresse verso la porta, senza degnarla di un solo sguardo. Mentre stava per uscire si voltò, per un brevissimo istante, e disse seccamente:  
\- Cerca di rispettare l’orario Signorina Keyleen. Ti aspetto nel mio laboratorio per una prova.  
Quindi uscì sbattendo la porta alle spalle.  
 

*

   
Piton stava camminando nervosamente avanti e indietro per il corridoio.  
Non era possibile, maledizione.  
Ormai era ampiamente passata anche l’ora di cena ed Alhyssa non era ancora arrivata. Dove diavolo era finita? Avrebbe dovuto essere lì almeno da sei ore. L’ansia e la paura lo stavano soffocando. Doveva mettersi in contatto con l’Ordine per scoprire al più presto che cosa era successo. Stava per scendere nel suo studio, quando gli parve di sentire delle voci attutite provenire dalla saletta adiacente all’ingresso. Si bloccò e tese le orecchie: la voce di Alhyssa, flebile e tremante, era carica di paura, di terrore quasi. L’altra voce, maschile, risuonava invece calma e beffarda: era quella di Lucius Malfoy.  
Cosa diavolo ci faceva lì Malfoy, e con Alhyssa per di più? Invertì improvvisamente la direzione e si diresse come una furia verso la saletta, mentre le parole di Malfoy si facevano sempre più nitide e comprensibili:  
\- … non importa l’ora tarda. Sarà un vero piacere ospitarla nell’appartamento di cui posso disporre qui a Hogwarts!  
Piton spalancò con forza la porta mandandola a sbattere violentemente contro il muro. Alhyssa era pallidissima, addossata alla parete, mentre Malfoy stava avvicinando la mano al suo viso, con un ghigno beffardo dipinto sulle labbra sottili.  
\- Finalmente sei arrivata, Sig.na Keyleen. – ruggì Piton avvicinandosi velocemente alla coppia.  
Malfoy bloccò repentinamente il gesto e ritrasse la mano, girandosi di scatto verso Piton.  
Alhyssa lo guardò, ancora tremante, ed il mago non poté fare a meno di notare il terrore che, di nuovo, riempiva i suoi begli occhi verdi.  
Non gli era certo difficile immaginarne il motivo.  
Sentì una tremenda stretta al cuore al ricordo di quanto le era accaduto un anno prima[2], mentre la vedeva, piccola e spaventata, che lo implorava, muta, di aiutarla.  
– Con oltre sei ore di ritardo! Un comportamento del tutto inammissibile! – sibilò freddamente, gli occhi ridotti ad una sottile fessura.  
\- Devi scusarla Severus: sono io la causa del suo ritardo! – esclamò Malfoy con quella sua voce elegantemente strascicata, avvicinandosi di nuovo alla maga. – Come Consigliere di questa scuola ho voluto sincerarmi che la tua nuova assistente fosse all’altezza del suo compito. Ma poi - e la mano di Malfoy tornò a sfiorare con noncuranza il viso della maga, – il suo sorriso mi ha conquistato. Anche se ancora mi chiedo dove ho già visto questo bel visetto.  
Piton notò che lo sguardo cupido di Malfoy era scivolato via dal viso, tutt’altro che sorridente di Alhyssa, fino ad insinuarsi nella scollatura del lungo ed attillato abito di seta blu notte e poi giù, lungo il corpo, mentre Lucius schiudeva le labbra e vi passava sopra, lentamente, la punta della lingua.  
\- Così ho voluto approfondire la conoscenza, con una piacevole cena a Londra ed un romantico tragitto in carrozza, sotto le stelle, da Hogsmeade fino a qui. - concluse Malfoy guardando con evidente bramosia il corpo di Alhyssa.  
\- Nessuna scusante. La Signorina è qui per lavorare, non per divertirsi! - sibilò secco Piton, mentre con la mano, sotto il mantello, stringeva convulsamente l’impugnatura della bacchetta, resistendo a fatica all’incontenibile impulso di puntarla contro quel bastardo che osava guardare in quel modo sfrontato la sua Alhyssa.  
La maga lo osservava, con lo stupore dipinto sul volto. Era certa che lui avesse compreso il suo terrore, eppure si manteneva freddo e distante. Poi lo stupore si tramutò, di colpo, in profonda ammirazione per quell’uomo che sapeva così mirabilmente controllare le sue emozioni, affinché Malfoy non potesse sospettare nulla.  
\- Sei fortunato, Severus, ad avere una così attraente assistente. – sussurrò Malfoy, ancora avvolgendo il corpo di Alhyssa nello sguardo lascivo dei suoi occhi di ghiaccio - Già vi conoscete, mi ha detto la Signorina.  
Severus si augurò che la sua bacchetta potesse resistere alla stretta forsennata con la quale la stava avvolgendo, e s’impose di resistere all’imperioso desiderio di strozzare Lucius. Ma se continuava a guardare la sua Alhyssa in quel modo osceno, era certo di non riuscire a controllarsi oltre.  
\- E’ stata la mia migliore studentessa. – spiegò Piton in un sussurro contenuto, rivolgendo per un istante lo sguardo su Alhyssa. – Non condivido la decisione della Professoressa Umbridge sulla necessità di assegnarmi un assistente, ma, almeno, il Ministero ha scelto una persona competente. Tu cosa ci fai qui, invece? – chiese con voce gelida, rivolgendo nuovamente il suo sguardo penetrante sul mago dai lunghi capelli biondi.  
Intanto si era avvicinato ad Alhyssa, quasi a volerle infondere coraggio con la sua vicinanza, in parte interponendosi tra lei e l’altro mago.  
Malfoy sorrise, sprezzante:  
\- La Umbridge deve assentarsi per alcuni giorni, e, dopo aver deciso che a te serve un assistente a causa delle tue ripetute assenze, non ha potuto esimersi dal chiamarmi come suo supplente! – spiegò Malfoy con tono ironico, sempre senza togliere gli occhi di dosso alla maga.  
Severus pensò a quanto sarebbe stato innegabilmente piacevole ficcare la sua bacchetta, in profondità, in quei lussuriosi occhi di ghiaccio.  
\- Lucius Malfoy come Professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure! – esclamò, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorrisetto obliquo - Certo che Caramell ha un senso dell’umorismo tutto particolare! – concluse sarcastico, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
Malfoy gli rispose solo con un perfido sorriso, mentre si rivolgeva nuovamente ad Alhyssa:  
\- Così per alcuni giorni saremo colleghi. Già mi prenoto fin d’ora per averla quale gradita ospite a cena. Domani sera, nel mio appartamento. - insinuò Malfoy, mellifluo.  
\- La Signorina ha ben altro da fare che cenare con te. – s’intromise Piton con voce atona. – Sono io che decreterò se, e quando, avrà del tempo libero. Dovrà ripassare intensamente la materia per potermi assistere in degno modo. – terminò con voce distaccata.  
Alhyssa annuì sollevata. La voce di Severus emanava una gelida calma, ma i suoi occhi erano ricolmi di fiamme, a stento trattenute.  
I due maghi erano di fronte a lei e si squadravano con determinazione.  
\- Non vorrai comportanti da negriero con una giovane donna così attraente: può certo fare cose molto più gradevoli che rimestare un calderone in un freddo sotterraneo. - alluse Malfoy, e lo sguardo che lanciò alla maga non dava adito ad alcun dubbio sui suoi licenziosi pensieri.  
Ora gli occhi dei due uomini erano fissi su di lei.  
Lo sguardo di Malfoy avvolgeva il suo corpo, sembrava spogliarla, profanarla con irriverenza: invadeva la sua intimità, mettendola profondamente a disagio.  
Negli occhi profondi e scuri di Severus c’erano nere fiamme tumultuose, a fatica controllate, ma il suo sguardo era dolce e preoccupato, fisso solo nei suoi occhi e sembrava volerle dire di non temere, che si sarebbe occupato di lei, che l’avrebbe protetta contro il mondo intero!  
Poi lo sguardo del mago scivolò su Malfoy, per notare ancora una volta l’impudente ed offensiva occhiata con la quale stava sempre avvolgendo il corpo della sua Alhyssa. S’impose di lasciare l’impugnatura della sua bacchetta e ruppe gli indugi.  
Afferrò bruscamente per un braccio Alhyssa, sempre più pallida, trascinandola verso la porta:  
\- Ora basta Lucius. Non ho altro tempo da perdere! – sibilò a labbra serrate, gli occhi che lampeggiavano pericolosamente.  
Si girò rapidamente su se stesso, con il mantello svolazzante, stringendo la mano sul braccio della maga mentre con l’altra la spinse verso l’uscita.  
Ma la sua ruvida stretta si fece delicata, appena richiusa la porta alle sue spalle, e la mano che la sospingeva sulla schiena divenne solo un sostegno, quasi un dolce abbraccio.  
\- Severus! – sospirò piano Alhyssa, girandosi verso di lui.  
\- Zitta e cammina. – rispose in un sibilo tagliente.  
La guidò verso il suo appartamento, sempre tenendola in quello strano abbraccio, sempre con le labbra strettamente serrate. Eliminò rapidamente i sigilli di protezione all’ingresso e la fece entrare, richiudendo poi con cura la porta.  
Infine si voltò.

[2] Vedi “Only for your eyes”


	3. Prova di pozioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A voi il 3° capitolo: Ricordi di dolore e disillusione d’amore. Ricordi di scuola, pozioni... e un caldo mantello. 
> 
> Personaggi: Severus e Alhyssa  
> Genere: Romantico, introspettivo.  
> Rating: PG13

**(Aveva appoggiato le mani sopra alle sue per mostrarle l’esatto, preciso, perfetto movimento per mescolare quella pozione.)**

Alhyssa era a due passi da lui, fragile, tremante, con l’orrore di quei terribili ricordi negli occhi: due giorni di torture e di violenza da parte di Malfoy, un anno prima[3]ed ora un sacco di tempo da sola con lui, che la corteggiava in quel modo disgustoso e offensivo.  
Maledizione, perché diavolo non era andato a cercarla subito quando era ormai chiaro che era in ritardo? Le avrebbe risparmiato tutta quella sofferenza!  
Fece un passo verso di lei e le tese la mano. Alhyssa non aspettava altro e si precipitò, piangente, fra le sue braccia. La strinse forte a sé, carezzandole lievemente i capelli mentre le sue labbra le sfioravano la fronte.  
Era di nuovo fra le sue braccia, dopo tanto tempo, finalmente!  
Ora poteva di nuovo proteggerla dal mondo intero. La sentiva singhiozzare disperata e avrebbe voluto gridarle forte il suo amore:  
\- E’ finita Alhyssa, è finita! Ora ci sono io e non gli permetterò più di avvicinarsi a te, di sfiorarti. - le sussurrò dolcemente, mentre le accarezzava teneramente il viso, asciugandole le lacrime.  
\- Severus… Severus! - mormorò con la voce ancora incrinata dal pianto, scrollando la testa. – Lui… è stato lui che… - poi scoppiò nuovamente in lacrime, incapace di completare la frase.  
\- Lo so, lo so Alhyssa. Ho visto sul tuo corpo i segni che la violenza di Malfoy ha lasciato, e non lo potrò mai dimenticare! Ma non ti potrà più fare del male, sei qui con me ora, con me! – sospirò piano stringendola di nuovo a sé, con amore, tornando a cullarla come già aveva fatto un anno prima quando l’aveva liberata, dopo quei due giorni da incubo nelle mani di Voldemort e Malfoy, due giorni e due notti in cui Lucius l’aveva torturata e violentata.  
Lentamente i singhiozzi della giovane donna si acquietarono mentre si stringeva sempre più a Severus, l’uomo che amava, l’uomo che sei mesi prima le aveva detto addio, l’uomo il cui cuore ora batteva forte di nuovo vicino al suo, le cui braccia l’avvolgevano con amore mentre sentiva le sue labbra fremere e bruciare sulla fronte.  
Severus sognava di poter finalmente chiudere gli occhi ed abbandonarsi all’amore.  
Per la prima volta, dopo tanti lunghissimi anni, desiderava di nuovo una donna, Alhyssa, vagheggiava le sue labbra, bramava il suo corpo! Ma era ormai troppo tardi: lei ora amava Lupin ed era stato proprio lui a spingerla fra le braccia dell’altro. Era tardi, irrimediabilmente troppo tardi.  
Con un grande sforzo di volontà si staccò da lei e la guardò: era bellissima, ma l’aveva ormai persa per sempre! Le sorrise sussurrando piano, con voce roca:  
\- Sei molto stanca, dopo questa terribile giornata. Ora devi cercare di dormire. – ed indicò una piccola scala in un angolo – Là sopra c’è la tua stanza. Non ha accesso dall’esterno ma solo passando dal mio appartamento: così potrò proteggerti meglio.  
\- Ma così, è come se fossi tua prigioniera! – si ribellò lei.  
\- Non essere sciocca. Voglio solo proteggerti adeguatamente da Malfoy. – sibilò seccamente.  
\- Non è vero, Severus! Quella camera già mi attendeva prima ancora che tu sapessi di Malfoy. - ribatté Alhyssa con decisione. – Io non voglio questo tipo di protezione. Quella che mi hai imposto in questi ultimi sei mesi, impedendomi di fare il mio dovere nell’Ordine, impedendomi di vivere la mia vita!  
\- Non intendo farti correre rischi. Guarda cos’è successo oggi che hai voluto fare di testa tua! Farai ciò che decido io, se vuoi rimanere a Hogwarts! – esclamò Severus perdendo per un breve istante la calma, mentre i suoi occhi fiammeggiavano.  
\- Io ho diritto a vivere la mia vita! – gridò ancora lei.  
\- Sali in camera tua. Subito! – ordinò con voce tagliente, spingendola verso la scala. – Domattina voglio verificare cosa ti ricordi delle mie lezioni di Pozioni, prima che gli studenti arrivino in classe. E sarà un lavoro lungo.    
Ora la sua voce era gelida e gli occhi di ghiaccio. Alhyssa avrebbe voluto picchiarlo, graffiarlo, morderlo, avrebbe voluto urlargli che lo amava. Invece, salì le scale in silenzio e sbatté la porta. Quindi si buttò sul letto, di nuovo a piangere. Ma erano lacrime diverse ora: erano più amare ed erano molto più dolorose.  
 

*

   
\- Alhyssa! – urlò di nuovo Severus, bussando con forza.  
La maga aveva ormai perso il conto delle volte che lui aveva urlato il suo nome ed ora sembrava realmente arrabbiato. Decise che era venuta l’ora di rispondere.  
\- La porta è aperta: il carceriere può visitare la sua prigioniera in qualsiasi momento! - gli urlò.  
La porta fu spalancata con forza e Piton entrò come una furia, gli occhi neri che sprizzavano scintille.  
\- Ti avevo avvertito che stamani volevo vederti alla prova prima dell’arrivo degli studenti!   
\- So perfettamente cosa devo fare. – rispose lei con aria di sfida.  
Era stanca, non aveva chiuso occhio tutta la notte, ma non intendeva assolutamente dargliela vinta.  
\- Ne sei proprio sicura? – chiese Severus con distaccata freddezza.  
Ora che gli era davanti, la sua rabbia sembrava improvvisamente svanita. Era evidente che, proprio come lui, anche Alhyssa non era riuscita a dormire.  
\- Certo. Mi sono adeguatamente preparata per la missione. Come sempre. – rispose con altrettanta fredda sicurezza.  
\- Anche per affrontare un’ispezione della Umbridge? Certo vorrà verificare di persona la tua competenza prima di assentarsi. – chiese Severus con voce gelida, inarcando lievemente un sopracciglio. – Conoscendo i suoi rigidi criteri di valutazione, non vorrei rimanere senza assistente prima ancora di cominciare! – aggiunse con sarcasmo.  
Alhyssa abbassò gli occhi. Come sempre, Severus aveva ragione. Con il suo atteggiamento stava solo rischiando di buttare all’aria la missione. Perché, perché bastavano sempre solo poche e taglienti parole di quell’uomo per metterla in crisi? Perché amava quell’uomo odioso, che sapeva anche essere infinitamente dolce?  
\- Scusami. – mormorò con un filo di voce. – Sono pronta. – concluse, rialzando gli occhi per immergerli nel gelo profondo di quel nero sguardo.  
\- Sbrigati! – ordinò secco Severus, uscendo velocemente dalla stanza, mentre il suo mantello volteggiava.  
Ecco, sempre la solita situazione: lui davanti, silenzioso, e lei che faticava a tenergli dietro.  
In pochi istanti furono nel corridoio che conduceva allo studio di Piton. Quanti ricordi, che pensava ormai dimenticati, le affollarono improvvisamente la mente: quante volte aveva percorso quella strada per recarsi a lezione di Pozioni o nel laboratorio del suo Professore preferito. Sentì di nuovo il freddo umido e pungente del sotterraneo colpirle la pelle con quel solito schiaffo improvviso e sorrise a se stessa, sorrise all’arcigno Professore di Pozioni, anche se lui non poteva vederla. Sorrise ai suoi ricordi di studentessa che, durante le lezioni, si distraeva vagheggiando le sensuali labbra del giovane Professore, mentre si perdeva nell’infinita oscurità di quegli occhi meravigliosi.  
Improvvisamente, Alhyssa fu consapevole che amava Severus da sempre, fin dal primo istante che lo aveva visto, giovane studentessa del 3° anno!  
Piton le spalancò la porta del laboratorio: nulla sembrava essere cambiato da quando aveva lasciato Hogwarts.  
C’era sempre quel perfetto e rigoroso ordine, tutti i barattoli allineati negli scaffali senza la più piccola traccia di polvere, i libri e le pergamene disposti con cura e precisione nelle librerie. Tutto era esattamente come doveva essere, dove era sempre stato per anni: quello era il regno indiscusso e incontrastato del Professor Severus Piton.  
Sul grande tavolo da lavoro erano stati disposti, con minuziosa cura, tutti gli ingredienti necessari per le pozioni che Severus aveva deciso di farle preparare come primo test. Alhyssa si sentì immediatamente pervadere dallo stimolo che per anni l’aveva pungolata quando si esercitava in quel laboratorio per ottenere i G.U.F.O. e i M.A.G.O. necessari ad intraprendere la carriera di Auror: ottenere l’ambito apprezzamento del Professore che, ora, si rendeva conto di aver sempre amato, sebbene inconsciamente.  
Quell’apprezzamento adesso era ancora più importante.  
Non perse neppure un istante e levò la bacchetta per accendere il fuoco, mentre già il primo calderone, della misura corretta per la prima pozione, lievitava sopra di esso. Un rapido sguardo alla lista degli ingredienti le aveva permesso di capire di quali pozioni si trattava: ben quattro, ed anche complesse!  
Con rapidità e destrezza cominciò a sminuzzare alla perfezione gli ingredienti solidi, a pesare con accuratezza le polveri ed a dosare con precisione le sostanze liquide. Inserì tutti gli elementi nel calderone, nel corretto ordine ed all’esatto momento.  
Non aveva bisogno di alzare gli occhi per controllare l’espressione di Severus: sapeva che per tutti sarebbe apparso impassibile, ma non per lei. Quel lieve luccichio negli occhi le avrebbe confermato che tutto era perfetto, ma ora aveva una fretta dannata: doveva riuscire a preparare ben quattro filtri ed il tempo era alquanto limitato. Si buttò quindi a capofitto nella preparazione dei componenti delle altre pozioni, senza mai perdere d’occhio le fiamme sotto il primo calderone, al quale, ben presto, se ne aggiunsero altri tre.  
Lavorava con passione e dedizione, proprio come lui le aveva sempre insegnato. Cominciò a rimestare il primo calderone, quello che conteneva la pozione più complessa. Ebbe per un istante la sensazione che l’ombra scura del Professore alle sue spalle non approvasse il movimento del polso.  Maledizione a quella pozione: non era quello il movimento perfetto e Severus da lei esigeva sempre la perfezione.  
Si morse un labbro e socchiuse gli occhi per un istante: si ritrovò indietro nel tempo, oltre dieci anni prima, in quello stesso studio. Il giovane Professore era dietro di lei a controllare il suo lavoro, come sempre durante le sue esercitazioni aggiuntive per la preparazione dei M.A.G.O.. Poi si era silenziosamente avvicinato alle sue spalle ed aveva appoggiato le mani sopra alle sue per mostrarle l’esatto, preciso, perfetto movimento per mescolare quella pozione.  
Poteva ancora sentire la sensazione di calore che proveniva dalle mani e dal corpo del giovane Professore, lievemente appoggiato dietro al suo, e ricordare l’innegabile brivido di piacere che l’aveva pervasa. Poi, il mago si era reso conto che le sue mani erano gelate e si era tolto il mantello appoggiandoglielo sulle spalle. Quindi aveva ravvivato le fiamme per lei nel grande camino.  
Alhyssa tornò rapidamente in sé e corresse il movimento del polso. Ecco, ora era perfetto.  
I quattro calderoni bollivano adesso uno accanto all’altro. Verificò con attenzione il colore e l’odore: era tutto a posto. Tornò al tavolo per ripulirlo e ritirare tutti gli ingredienti, ognuno al suo esatto posto, come sapeva che il Professore desiderava. Bene, era tutto completato: poteva spegnere il fuoco sotto i paioli. Severus era stato grandioso, come sempre: aveva richiesto delle pozioni che, se eseguite una di seguito all’altra, alla perfezione, terminavano insieme la loro preparazione.  
Era come la prova del nove: ora poteva guardarlo.  
Nessuno, oltre a lei, l’avrebbe compreso, ma il luccichio intenso di quei profondi ed enigmatici occhi neri dimostrava tutto l’orgoglio che il Professore provava in quel momento per la sua allieva che aveva perfettamente svolto il compito assegnatole. Ma sapeva anche che non le avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di dirglielo. Solo una volta le aveva fatto un complimento: quando gli aveva preparato quell’antidoto che gli aveva salvato la vita.[4]Sembravano passati secoli, invece era stato solo poco più di un anno prima!  
\- Le pozioni vanno bene. Hai commesso degli errori ma li hai recuperati in tempo. – sibilò freddamente guardandola negli occhi. - Non hai perso la mano, per fortuna.   
Doveva approfittare di quei pochi minuti, prima dell’arrivo degli studenti.  
\- Scusami per ieri sera, Severus. Sono stata una stupida. – sussurrò piano, anch’essa guardandolo in profondità negli occhi.  
Quegli occhi che, l’istante successivo, erano invasi da roventi fiamme nere. Un tremito percorse, improvviso, il corpo della maga.  
Vedendola rabbrividire il mago si tolse il mantello, come tanti anni prima, e glielo appoggiò delicatamente sulle spalle:  
\- No, sono stato io lo stupido, ieri sera, Alhyssa. Come lo sono stato in questi ultimi sei mesi. – sussurrò dolcemente - Non avevo diritto di fare ciò che ti ho fatto. Perdonami, se puoi.   
Le mani di Severus erano calde, le sentiva lievemente appoggiate sulle spalle, ed un sorriso triste era sul suo viso teso. Avrebbe voluto buttargli le braccia al collo e confessargli il suo amore. Se solo non avesse avuto così paura di un suo rifiuto! Gli occhi del mago continuavano ad ardere, e lei si sentiva bruciare. Desiderava quelle labbra, desiderava quel corpo, ma non riusciva a trovare il coraggio.  
Severus la guardava e la desiderava, ma aveva rinunciato a lei da troppo tempo ormai, e sapeva di non aver più alcuna speranza.  
Il rumore proveniente dall’aula di fianco li avvertì che le lezioni stavano per cominciare: il loro tempo era scaduto un'altra volta.  
Tornò improvvisamente ad essere l’arcigno Professore di Pozioni:  
\- Davanti agli allievi devi rivolgerti a me dandomi del lei. – disse duramente.  
\- Certo, Professor Piton. – fu la fredda risposta di Alhyssa – Ecco il suo mantello e… grazie.  
Aveva un nodo alla gola, ma si diresse con passo deciso verso la porta, senza voltarsi, mentre il Professore si accingeva ad indossare di nuovo il suo mantello. Se si fosse voltata, però, avrebbe visto che lui stava affondando piano il viso nel mantello e, ad occhi chiusi, aspirava con voluttà il suo profumo.

[3] Vedi “Only for your eyes”  
[4] Vedi “Only for your eyes”


	4. L'assistente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una lunga e difficile giornata di lezioni a Hogwarts per il povero Severus... e la sua assistente.
> 
> Personaggi: Severus, Alhyssa, Neville, Hermione  
> Genere: Romantico, introspettivo.  
> Rating: PG13

**(Interiormente turbata per lo sguardo traboccante d’infuocata passione con il quale l’aveva intimamente avvolta fino all’istante prima.)**

L’ingresso di _Alhyssa_ nell’aula fu accolto da un mormorio sorpreso: nessuno si aspettava che una bella e giovane donna potesse apparire all’improvviso uscendo dalla porta del laboratorio privato del Professore di Pozioni.  
L’arrivo di Piton ristabilì immediatamente il più completo silenzio.  
Si diresse velocemente alla cattedra, col mantello svolazzante, guardando fisso davanti a sé, mentre la maga si tirava indietro per lasciarlo passare. Scrutò i volti dei suoi allievi ed iniziò a parlare, sottovoce.  
\- La Professoressa Umbridge ha ritenuto opportuno assegnarmi un’assistente – spiegò, indicando Alhyssa con un breve cenno della mano – che possa sostituirmi durante le assenze dovute ad altri miei improrogabili impegni. Vi presento pertanto la Signorina Alhyssa Keyleen.  
La maga rivolse un sorriso agli studenti e, nuovamente, un sommesso brusio si sparse per l’aula, subito sopito dal rapido movimento della mano di Piton e dallo sguardo gelido che diresse alla sua assistente. Il sorriso svanì istantaneamente dalle labbra di Alhyssa.  
\- Ma cosa ci fa una donna così giovane e carina, vicino a quell’essere odioso? – chiese Ron a denti stretti.  
\- Evidentemente non lo ha scelto lei d’essere qui! - bisbigliò Harry.  
\- La presenza della Signorina Keyleen permetterà anche un più veloce svolgimento del programma e, mi auguro, una migliore possibilità d’apprendimento per quelli che, tra voi, incontrano maggiori difficoltà a seguire le mie lezioni. – concluse Piton fissando Paciock e facendo poi scivolare lo sguardo malevolo anche su Potter.  
\- Sulla lavagna ci sono le istruzioni per la pozione sulla quale dovrete esercitarvi. – e le parole comparvero al lieve agitarsi della sua bacchetta. - Spero che anche il Signor Potter, oggi, riesca a leggerle compiutamente. – disse fissando il ragazzo con un ghigno astioso. – Avete 45 minuti di tempo. La mia assistente è a vostra disposizione, mentre io correggo i vostri temi sull’uso della Polvere di Unghie di Drago.  
Piton tornò alla cattedra ed abbassò lo sguardo sulla pila di pergamene che il pomeriggio precedente non era riuscito a correggere, preoccupato com’era per il ritardo di Alhyssa, quindi le fece cenno di aggirarsi tra i banchi.  
Gli studenti cominciarono a lavorare alacremente mentre la maga controllava con discrezione il loro lavoro, lasciandosi sfuggire, ogni tanto, qualche breve cenno d’assenso o, al contrario, scotendo lievemente il capo, ben attenta che Piton non si accorgesse dei suoi movimenti. Quando fu vicina al calderone di Neville, spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa: era impossibile dire cosa il ragazzo stesse faticosamente rimestando. Il paragone migliore che le venne in mente fu il fango mefitico delle paludi di Zortek. Ma come diavolo aveva potuto combinare quel disastro in così pochi minuti di lavoro?  
\- Paciock ha una particolare abilità per invertire l’ordine d’immissione degli ingredienti, Sig.na Keyleen. – affermò Piton con voce sonora, senza neppure sollevare la testa dal mucchio di pergamene, mentre i lunghi capelli corvini gli coprivano parzialmente il viso. - Dal sibilo particolarmente acuto del suo calderone, suppongo che abbia inserito i pistilli di Pharim prima del latte inacidito di Ippogrifo.  
Alhyssa era assolutamente certa che Severus non avesse mai alzato lo sguardo sugli allievi, neppure per un istante: come diavolo faceva ad accorgersi sempre di tutto? Si abbassò sul tavolo di Neville, voltando accuratamente le spalle alla cattedra, e tritò rapidamente un po’ di viscere di Rospo Cornuto, amalgamandole poi accuratamente con succo acerbo di Mandragora. Con la bacchetta attizzò le fiamme sotto il calderone e, mentre sorrideva incoraggiante al ragazzo, versò infine il composto nel paiolo, a goccia a goccia, rimestando accuratamente in senso antiorario e sussurrandogli in maniera appena udibile:  
\- Continua a mescolare così per due minuti, poi abbassa la fiamma al minimo e prosegui con le istruzioni della terza riga. Io vado a procurarmi un ingrediente molto particolare, per vedere di sistemare quel pasticcio!  
Si diresse con aria noncurante verso l’armadietto alle spalle di Piton, soffermandosi come per curiosare, mentre ne controllava invece velocemente il contenuto e, soprattutto, teneva d’occhio Piton, sempre apparentemente concentrato sulle pergamene.  
Dietro la fitta cortina di capelli, il mago ridacchiava silenzioso fra sé. Infine, senza neppure alzare il capo, ma guardandola di sottecchi, mormorò piano, affinché nessun alunno potesse udirlo:  
\- Lì non troverai mai quello che cerchi, Alhyssa. Dovresti sapere che si trova nella mia dispensa personale: è un ingrediente troppo pericoloso per lasciarlo alla mercé degli studenti.  
Alhyssa s’irrigidì per un istante, quindi si voltò lentamente, il volto soffuso di un leggero rossore che diventava sempre più evidente:  
\- Mi sono sempre chiesta come accidenti facevi ad accorgerti di tutto, assolutamente tutto quello che accadeva nella tua classe durante le lezioni. - mormorò con un filo di voce, abbassandosi velocemente verso la cattedra.  
\- Perché sono un mago eccezionalmente in gamba e sono insuperabile nella mia arte di distillare pozioni! Inoltre, – sussurrò piano Piton, alzando lievemente il capo e girandosi, sulle labbra la parvenza di un sorriso sfuggito chissà come al suo ferreo controllo e gli occhi che scintillavano.  
Si bloccò all’istante quando si trovò col viso in fiamme di Alhyssa a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
Nel volgere di un brevissimo istante si perse completamente negli occhi della maga, col cuore che batteva all’impazzata ed il respiro che gli mancava. Le parole gli morirono in gola, deglutì a vuoto e si trovò a combattere strenuamente contro l’irragionevole, insensato e meraviglioso desiderio di baciare con ardore quelle labbra invitanti, di stringere con passione quel corpo profumato che si stava protendendo morbidamente verso di lui.  
Si rese conto che stava stringendo convulsamente la piuma che aveva in mano, solo quando questa andò in pezzi, e fortunatamente il pennino gli ferì leggermente la mano.  
Ritornò all’improvviso in sé, mortalmente pallido, e si ricompose rigidamente sulla sedia.  
Alhyssa si ritrovò appoggiata con le mani sulla cattedra, in precario equilibrio, interiormente turbata per lo sguardo traboccante d’infuocata passione col quale l’aveva intimamente avvolta fino all’istante prima. Mentre ora era lì, rigidamente appoggiato allo schienale della sua sedia, che mormorava – _Reparo!_ \- per aggiustare la piuma rotta, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.  
No, non riusciva proprio a crederci: in quei momenti non le sembrava neppure un essere umano. Ma le sorprese non erano ancora finite.  
Dopo aver rivolto un fugace sguardo alla classe per verificare che nessuno avesse notato l’accaduto, Piton si alzò dalla sedia girando con cura le spalle agli studenti e tese la mano verso di lei.  
Sul viso pallido c’era di nuovo un’ombra lieve di sorriso, che gli increspava appena le labbra sottili, morbidamente dischiuse, mentre le fiamme nere dei suoi occhi ardevano impetuosamente.  
Non pronunciò una sola parola, mentre strofinava lentamente tra loro le dita della mano tesa. Una piccola ampolla, contenente un limpido liquido ambrato, si materializzò con un fruscio sul suo palmo. Alhyssa comprese all’istante e protese la mano per raggiungerla.  
Le loro dita si sfiorarono appena, ma fu come se una possente scarica elettrica li avesse attraversati: entrambi ritrassero la mano di scatto e la minuscola ampolla precipitò verso il pavimento di pietra.  
Con mossa fulminea, davanti agli occhi allibiti di Alhyssa, Piton estrasse la bacchetta ed esclamò:  
\- _Wingardium Leviosa!_ – bloccando la caduta all’ultimo istante utile.  
Con la punta della bacchetta indirizzò infine l’ampolla verso di lei, che l’afferrò, sempre guardandolo fisso, più stupita che mai.  
\- Grazie Professore.  
Ma il mago era di nuovo seduto alla cattedra, intento a correggere i compiti dei suoi allievi.  
 

*

   
Quando, verso la fine della lezione, Piton passò per la classe a controllare le pozioni, Alhyssa lo seguì da vicino, quasi prevedendo i commenti acidi e scorbutici che andava distribuendo, come chicchi di grandine, ai suoi allievi. Il passaggio accanto alla Granger fu veloce e silenzioso e la maga seppe subito quale voto la ragazza avrebbe ottenuto.  
I loro sguardi s’incrociarono per un istante e il Professore sussurrò piano, con aria soddisfatta, inarcando lievemente il sopracciglio:  
\- Se tra dieci anni mi servisse un’altra assistente…  
Poi si fermò di fianco a Neville ed il cuore di Alhyssa cominciò ad accelerare. Si chinò sul calderone, annusando con attenzione e valutando con cura colore e consistenza:  
\- Perfetta Paciock, del tutto perfetta nonostante tu la stia ancora cocciutamente rimescolando in senso inverso! Si è indubbiamente trattato di un intervento del tutto magistrale! - mormorò lentamente a voce bassa, mentre si raddrizzava. – Che ha quasi dell’incredibile per l’eccezionale risultato raggiunto, nonostante tutte quelle avversità - e fece una breve pausa, contemplando intensamente Alhyssa, mentre un soddisfatto sorriso arricciava un poco le sue labbra sottili, - che hanno comportato una così consistente perdita di tempo!  
La maga arrossì violentemente: esistevano sicuramente modi migliori per fare dei complimenti, ma probabilmente il Professor Severus Piton non ne aveva mai avuto neppure indiretta conoscenza!  
\- Il problema, ora – continuò alzando il livello di voce, affinché tutti potessero agevolmente udirlo – consiste solo nel suddividere correttamente il voto tra il Signor Paciock, la Sig.na Keyleen, che dovrà certo beneficiare della quota più consistente, nonché la Sig.na Granger! – affermò lanciando uno sguardo tagliente alla ragazzina.  
Neville impallidì, Hermione arrossì rabbiosamente ed Alhyssa abbassò il capo sentendosi molto sciocca: cosa diavolo si sarebbe mai dovuta aspettare dal suo Professore di Pozioni?!  
 

*

   
L’ultima lezione del pomeriggio si stava stentatamente avviando al termine quando Gazza entrò timidamente nella classe, interrompendo le maligne considerazioni di Piton sullo scarso livello di preparazione dei suoi allievi dell’ultimo anno.  
\- Cosa c’è? – chiese arcigno.  
\- La Preside vuole vedere subito la sua assistente, Professor Piton. – spiegò il custode, con viscido tono deferente.  
\- Noto che la nostra “nuova” Preside non ha ancora imparato a che ora terminano le lezioni. - sibilò sarcastico il Professore, mentre stirava le labbra in un antipatico sorriso obliquo.  
Si rivolse ad Alhyssa:  
\- Vai pure. Ci vedremo direttamente in Sala Grande. – poi aggiunse in un sussurro, avvicinandosi ulteriormente alla maga – Ho appuntamento con Potter per quelle… ripetizioni particolari.  
Alhyssa annuì ed uscì preceduta da Gazza.  
Piton si sedette alla cattedra e, improvvisamente, si rilassò: avrebbe indubbiamente apprezzato moltissimo quegli ultimi venti minuti di lezione. Finalmente solo, avrebbe potuto allentare un po’ quella terribile morsa di autocontrollo che si era dovuto inesorabilmente imporre dopo quei due incresciosi “incidenti” occorsi durante la prima ora di lezione.  
Quel primo giorno si era rivelato un vero incubo e l’agognata vicinanza di Alhyssa si era presto tramutata in un’insopportabile tortura per la sua mente, il suo cuore e, del tutto inaspettatamente, anche per il suo corpo.  
La maga sembrava non capire quali inconsulte ed inusuali reazioni la sua vicinanza gli provocava, i sensi tutti spasmodicamente sempre all’erta mentre lei lo seguiva da vicino quando si muoveva per la classe. Non osava neppure girarsi, per timore di ritrovarsela davanti, troppo vicina per riuscire ad ignorarla, ma troppo lontana per quegli insensati pensieri che assalivano di continuo la sua mente!  
Lui, proprio lui, uno dei maggiori esperti di Occlumanzia, non avrebbe mai pensato di potersi trovare in così grande difficoltà a controllare le proprie emozioni, che si erano invece rivelate così totalmente e spaventosamente imprevedibili.  
Doveva assolutamente ritrovare il suo perfetto e completo autocontrollo. Altrimenti non sarebbe mai riuscito a sopravvivere ad un’altra giornata di spasmodica tensione come quella appena trascorsa.  
E, soprattutto, doveva riuscire a mettere un freno definitivo al folle desiderio che la sola vista di Alhyssa provocava in lui: doveva riuscirci, a qualsiasi costo!  
 


	5. Un bacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nel 5° capitolo, a causa del ritorno di Malfoy, le acque si fanno nuovamente burrascose. Poi, all'improvviso, un bacio, desiderato ma sempre negato, dolce illusione di un sogno fatato.
> 
> Personaggi: Severus, Alhyssa, Lucius e una spruzzatina di Minerva McGranitt  
> Genere: Romantico, introspettivo, azione  
> Rating - PG13

**(Per un interminabile, esaltante ed indimenticabile istante, Severus fu completamente travolto dal fuoco della passione. )**

Piton era appena uscito dall’aula per dirigersi nel suo studio, quando la Professoressa McGranitt, che stava animatamente brontolando tra sé e sé, lo investì in pieno, rovinandogli addosso.  
Il Professore di Pozioni dapprima l’afferrò al volo e poi la sostenne per un braccio, squadrandola con severità, stupito da quel suo inconsueto modo di fare.  
\- Scusami Severus. – esclamò la maga rassettandosi gli abiti – Non ti ho proprio visto.  
\- Questo era evidente. – rispose asciutto – Si può sapere con chi ce l’hai Minerva?  
\- Con quella “sciagura” che il Ministero ci ha graziosamente inviato!  
Piton inarcò un sopracciglio: non era certo nelle abitudini della Professoressa McGranitt lasciarsi sfuggire in pubblico una frase di quel genere su Dolores Umbridge.  
\- Abbassa la voce Minerva. – dovette ricordarle.  
\- Ho passato quasi l’intero pomeriggio con quella donna, a discutere delle nuove “proposte educative” del Ministero. - continuò la McGranitt in un irato sussurro - Purtroppo non se ne andrà affatto a Londra per qualche giorno, come tutti avevamo sperato.  
Piton sorrise tra sé al pensiero della “delusione” di Malfoy che vedeva sfumare la sua supplenza: probabilmente doveva aver già lasciato Hogwarts.  
\- Ora che è arrivato Caramell, però, l’Inquisitore Supremo e Preside ha cose troppo importanti da discutere con il Ministro. Così mi ha buttato fuori in malo modo! - concluse con voce piena di sarcasmo Minerva.  
Piton fu folgorato dall’improvvisa consapevolezza che Alhyssa, in quel momento, non poteva certo trovarsi insieme alla Umbridge, e che Lucius non doveva affatto essersene già tornato a Londra.  
\- E ho anche dovuto prestare il mio studio a Malfoy. – concluse con voce stizzita la maga.  
Severus afferrò Minerva per le spalle:  
\- Vai nel mio studio Minerva, per favore. Avevo appuntamento con Potter per quelle _ripetizioni_ , e lui sarà lì tra poco. Ma io ho una cosa molto più importante da fare, adesso. – esclamò avviandosi di corsa verso le scale. – Comunicagli che la lezione è rimandata: ne sarà felice!  
Minerva rimase ad osservare il mantello di Piton che fluttuava nell’aria mentre il mago girava, correndo, l’angolo del corridoio.  
 

*

   
Alhyssa non poteva più arretrare. Sentiva che la cornice del quadro premeva dolorosamente dietro la spalla destra mentre le mani di Malfoy frugavano disgustosamente il suo corpo. Era attanagliata dal terrore, dai ricordi terribili di un anno prima, e non riusciva a reagire né a respingerlo. Cercò di sottrarsi alla stretta del mago, e la spallina dell’abito che Malfoy stava cercando di abbassare si ruppe, lasciandole scoperta la spalla.  
\- Avanti Alhyssa, lo so che mi vuoi! - smaniò l’uomo, facendo scivolare la mano dalla spalla e premendogliela sul seno.  
Con l’altra mano Malfoy la stringeva dietro la nuca e la stava tirando con forza verso di sé, mentre le sue labbra si protendevano, avide ed imperiose, a violarle la bocca.  
All’improvviso, una furia nera irruppe nello studio della McGranitt e si abbatté su Malfoy, puntandogli con violenza la bacchetta alla gola. Se fosse stata una spada, il collo del mago ne sarebbe già stato trapassato da parte a parte ed il suo sangue sarebbe schizzato ovunque. Severus tremava dalla rabbia, pallidissimo, le labbra esangui strettamente contratte e gli occhi come fuoco nero che divampava senza alcun controllo. Sembrava uno spaventoso demone, improvvisamente emerso dalle tenebre infernali, per giustiziare senza pietà il mago dai lunghi capelli biondi.  
Severus era furibondo: la sua donna! Le luride mani di Malfoy ancora una volta sulla pelle delicata della sua dolce Alhyssa.  
Quando parlò, con estrema lentezza, scandendo bene ogni singola parola, la sua voce era però completamente calma e pienamente controllata:  
\- Toglile le mani di dosso, subito!   
Malfoy si ritrasse lievemente, quel tanto che bastava a liberare la gola dalla pressione dolorosa della punta della bacchetta di Piton.  
\- Severus non…  
La bacchetta vibrò per un istante tra le sue mani, mentre una folata di scintille rosse sfuggiva dalla punta che premette nuovamente, con forza, contro la gola di Malfoy.  
\- Ho detto: _subito!_ – ordinò piano il mago, con voce lenta e minacciosa – O non mi curerò di controllare oltre la mia bacchetta!  
Malfoy aveva lasciato Alhyssa ed era arretrato massaggiandosi il collo: sulla levigata pelle bianca spiccava uno scuro segno violaceo. C’era un’aria di sfida nei suoi occhi di ghiaccio.  
\- Tu stai fraintendendo. E’ Alhyssa che vuole… - tentò di mormorare Lucius.  
\- No. Lei non vuole niente da te. – sibilò piano Piton, con calma glaciale.  
\- Tu come lo sai?  
\- La situazione non dà adito ad alcun dubbio, Lucius. – rispose aspro Severus.  
Alhyssa notò che il tono di Piton era di una calma irreale, così come il suo volto, estremamente pallido, appariva freddo e distaccato, come se fosse fondamentalmente disinteressato a ciò che gli accadeva intorno. Ma quando incrociò il suo sguardo, per un solo breve istante, comprese subito con quale furia violenta il fuoco stava divampando dentro di lui. Eppure Malfoy sembrava non essersene avveduto ed ancora lo provocava con voce beffarda:  
\- Non sei certo un esperto in fatto di donne, Severus. Lascia che ti ricordi che a loro piace essere prese con la giusta dose di violenza e poi…  
\- No! Non Alhyssa. – lo interruppe ancora Piton, con glaciale sicurezza.  
\- Non stai realmente pensando che lei possa preferirti a me, vero? – chiese Lucius, sinceramente stupito da quell’assurda eventualità che gli era improvvisamente balenata nella mente.  
Piton rimase immobile, la bacchetta sempre fermamente puntata contro il viso dell’altro.  
\- Allora è così! – esclamò incredulo Malfoy, mentre un sorriso beffardo si dipingeva sul suo bel viso. – Bene, bene: allora dimostrami che la signorina muore dalla voglia di baciare proprio te!  
Alhyssa si chiese come Severus riuscisse a tenere a bada in quel modo superbo il fuoco impetuoso che divampava in lui e pareva volesse erompere dai suoi occhi da un momento all’altro.  
\- O forse non ti ricordi neppure più come si bacia una donna, Severus? L’ultima che hai baciato, - insinuò crudele, - mi pare abbia fatto una brutta fine. Come si chiamava, Beryll, se non vado errato?  
Piton non respirava neppure. Alhyssa si chiese se fosse anche in grado di ordinare al suo cuore di non battere. E Malfoy che non stava zitto, con quella sua odiosa voce strascicata.  
\- Non mi dirai che da allora sei sempre rimasto casto e puro come un giglio? Sono molto lunghi quindici anni, vero Severus? – concluse Malfoy con una risata di scherno.  
Piton spostò improvvisamente la bacchetta dal viso di Malfoy al suo bastone da passeggio, che lievitò docile finendogli tra le mani.  
\- Non ti spiace se ti privo momentaneamente della tua bacchetta, vero Lucius? – chiese Piton mellifluo, mentre stirava le labbra in un lieve sorriso ironico e sollevava un poco il mento con aria di sfida. – Giusto per poterti dimostrare, in completa tranquillità, quanto sia vana tutta questa tua altezzosa tracotanza.  
Si girò verso Alhyssa sussurrando piano:  
\- Mettiti comodo Lucius, e goditi la dimostrazione della tua stupidità!  
Si avvicinò ad Alhyssa con estenuante lentezza, mentre il sensuale desiderio, che per tutto il giorno l’aveva tormentato, gli esplodeva di nuovo con immane forza nella mente e pervadeva in profondità ogni fibra del suo corpo.  
Ma non poteva farlo, non poteva baciarla così, anche se in quel momento gli pareva di non desiderare null’altro al mondo! Era stato ancora più stupido di Lucius: lei certo non voleva essere baciata da nessuno dei due. Alzò lo sguardo negli occhi della donna che amava, certo di incontrare il rifiuto che lo avrebbe inesorabilmente fermato.  
Ma Alhyssa gli sorrideva dolcemente e si stava avvicinando con le morbide e frementi labbra dischiuse, nell’attesa di quel primo e tanto vagheggiato bacio.  
Severus contemplava la verde profondità di quegli occhi, ammirava il contorno sensuale della bocca, percepiva il suo profumo intenso.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, chinandosi a sfiorare appena, con infinito amore, quelle labbra così a lungo desiderate, mentre le sue braccia avvolgevano, con tenero rispetto, quel corpo meraviglioso che ancora non si permetteva neppure di sognare. Sentì che lei si abbandonava rapita al suo abbraccio e ne percepì il corpo, caldo e fremente, che premeva contro il suo.  
Assaporò la sua bocca che si schiudeva inebriata a ricambiare quel primo, tenero e delicato bacio, che diventava sempre più profondo, intenso ed appassionato. La strinse più forte a sé e per un interminabile, esaltante ed indimenticabile istante, Severus fu completamente travolto dal fuoco della passione e dell’amore. Il suo cuore batteva così forte che era certo che anche Lucius potesse sentirlo. Il respiro gli mancava, la testa gli girava, gli pareva di galleggiare nell’aria: ma Alhyssa era tra le sue braccia, pervasa dallo stesso, incontrollabile ed impetuoso desiderio.  
Immensamente lontano, in una parte dimenticata e ripudiata della sua mente, Severus sapeva che non poteva lasciarsi andare alle emozioni, all’amore ed alla passione, che non doveva perdere il controllo di sé. Era consapevole che Lucius Malfoy, uno dei più potenti Mangiamorte di Voldemort, lo stava osservando alle sue spalle. Malfoy non doveva neppure lontanamente sospettare quanto lui amava Alhyssa. A qualsiasi costo.  
Severus non seppe mai in quale modo riuscì a sciogliersi dall’abbraccio di Alhyssa, a lasciare quelle labbra di miele, ad abbandonare quel corpo di sogno, assordato dai lamenti disperati del suo povero cuore innamorato.  
Si girò di scatto verso Malfoy, ansante e con un ghigno orribile che gli deformava il volto:  
\- Ecco Lucius! Sarai soddisfatto ora. – esclamò con voce traboccante di scherno. – Come vedi puoi andartene: non servi più, neppure per sostituire la Umbridge. Lo sai che non deve più assentarsi, vero?  
Lo sguardo di Malfoy avrebbe potuto congelare chiunque, quello di Severus era fuoco allo stato puro.  
Piton raccolse il bastone da passeggio che aveva appoggiato sul tavolino e lo gettò a Lucius con noncuranza, la bacchetta pronta nell’altra mano.  
Malfoy lo afferrò al volo, si sistemò il mantello con un gesto stizzito e si diresse verso la porta:  
\- Non lasci adito ad alcun dubbio, Severus. E’ stato senz’altro uno spettacolo… illuminante. – sibilò richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Piton ebbe la sensazione di percepire un gelido velo di minaccia in quella voce strascicata.  
   
Non appena ebbe udito lo scatto della porta, Alhyssa cercò rifugio tra le sue braccia ma la respinse con estrema freddezza:  
\- Non qui, non ora: Malfoy può essere là fuori a controllare e la cena ci aspetta in Sala Grande.  
   
Alhyssa lo guardava stupita, assolutamente incapace di comprendere il significato di quelle parole pronunciate con tanto distacco.  
Severus protese la mano verso la sua spalla nuda e sollevò lentamente la spallina dell’abito, quasi senza neppure sfiorarle la pelle. Un lampo di fuoco nei suoi occhi, e l’abito fu nuovamente integro.  
\- Ora possiamo andare. – mormorò uscendo deciso dalla stanza, davanti a lei, col mantello svolazzante.  
Alhyssa non poté fare altro che seguirlo in silenzio, come sempre.  
Era ormai totalmente rassegnata a quella che pareva proprio essere la sua personale condanna. Scrollò silenziosamente la testa: era del tutto sconvolta e non riusciva a capire più nulla.  
Dapprima, Severus era entrato nella stanza come un demone sterminatore e lei aveva temuto che uccidesse Malfoy. Poi si era tramutato in un’insensibile creatura di ghiaccio, che le odiose parole di Malfoy non erano neppure lontanamente riuscite a scalfire. Ma lei sapeva perfettamente quanto la sua anima stesse bruciando in quei momenti.  
Infine, l’aveva baciata e stretta a sé, con una tale travolgente passione, che avrebbe potuto letteralmente togliere il fiato e mandare in totale estasi qualsiasi donna. Figuriamoci lei che non sognava altro che essere tra le sue braccia e baciare quelle labbra divine!  
Ed ora era lì, che camminava spedito davanti a lei, con quel suo maledetto mantello ondeggiante.  
No, c’era qualcosa d’importante che le sfuggiva, doveva evidentemente essersi smarrita nel sogno meraviglioso di quel bacio e si era persa qualcosa d’essenziale. Non era possibile, non era possibile: non riusciva a crederci, non _voleva_ crederci!  



	6. Pensieri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disillusione di baci e di sogni, poi solo dolore d'amore. Un capitolo tristissimo. Severus sente di non poter cedere all'amore per Alhyssa, mentre l'amore di Alhyssa per lui cresce appassionatamente.
> 
> Personaggi: Severus e Alhyssa  
> Genere: Romantico, introspettivo, triste  
> Rating - PG13

**(Bruciore intenso che promana da quest’odioso Marchio, simbolo dannato della mia schiavitù ed orrido emblema dei miei errori. )**

   
_La cena stasera è interminabile._  
_E’ da un’ora che i miei occhi sono ostinatamente fissi sul piatto, così non c’è anima viva che ha l’ardire di rivolgermi la parola. Non ho quasi toccato cibo._  
_La mia intera esistenza sembra compressa nel ricordo di quel bacio, durato pochi, interminabili ed incantevoli secondi._  
_Stringo spasmodicamente i pugni sotto la tavola, fino a farmi male. Tu sei qui al mio fianco, silenziosa ed imbarazzata. Ma eri languidamente abbandonata tra le mie braccia tremanti, poco fa. Ora le tue labbra sono accostate, ma si sono soavemente dischiuse quando le ho castamente sfiorate, pieno di timore. Hai risposto al mio bacio con il mio stesso incontenibile desiderio, con la mia stessa irrefrenabile passione ed ho sentito il tuo corpo vibrare con voluttà mentre cercavi un più intimo contatto con il mio corpo eccitato._  
_Non posso averti fraintesa. Non posso aver travisato il tuo evidente comportamento. Eppure ami Lupin, anche su questo non ho dubbi. Tu devi amare Remus._  
_Io voglio che tu ami Remus!_  
_La testa mi gira, la gola è riarsa e brucia. Allungo la mano verso la caraffa dell’acqua: stai facendo lo stesso movimento improvviso e non riesco ad evitare il contatto._  
_Posso solo chiudere gli occhi per non annegare ancora una volta nel tuo sguardo._  
_Non riesco a controllare il mio cuore, i suoi battiti impazziti: mi manca l’aria, non riesco a respirare._  
_Mi alzo di scatto dalla tavola, facendo cadere la sedia dietro di me._  
_E fuggo via._  
   
_L’aria fredda del mio sotterraneo sta finalmente entrandomi nei polmoni._  
_Mi fermo e mi appoggio al muro: ho la vista ancora lievemente annebbiata. Ma l’udito funziona perfettamente e sento i tuoi passi che si avvicinano veloci. Apro la porta del mio appartamento e mi dispongo ad attenderti._  
_Sei spuntata dal fondo del corridoio con quel tuo passo leggero, quasi di corsa._  
_L’ampia gonna dell’abito ondeggia leggera, avvolgendo le tue gambe quasi a volerle metterle in risalto alla mia vista. Che è tornata perfetta. La spallina dell’abito, quella che Lucius ti aveva strappato, è scivolata giù dalla spalla: il mio Incantesimo di Riparazione non è stato perfetto. L’espressione del tuo viso, seppur sorridente, non mi lascia comprendere quali pensieri si agitano nel tuo cuore._  
_Sei molto confusa dal mio assurdo comportamento._  
_Se io ho ben compreso il tuo desiderio, tu certo devi aver riconosciuto il mio: era così sconsideratamente evidente quando hai premuto il tuo corpo contro il mio!_  
_Ora sei entrata ed io sto accuratamente sigillando la porta, volgendoti le spalle, cercando di guadagnare tempo, pensando a cosa fare, a cosa dirti._  
_Se ti permetto di avvicinarti ancora a me, so già che non avrò scampo e crollerò miseramente. Ti desidero troppo: il tuo profumo inebriante sconvolge ancora i miei sensi, il tuo intenso sapore è vivido sulle mie labbra e sento la tua pelle morbida sotto le dita._  
_Di nuovo mi manca l’aria._  
_No, devo mandarti via: nessun’illusione mi è permessa._  
_Ora calerò di nuovo la maschera sul volto: io sono solo il disgustoso, sgradevole, insensibile, detestabile Professore di Pozioni, per te._  
_Devo esserlo, senza alcun’esitazione, affinché tu non corra rischi, perché tu non debba soffrire a causa mia._  
_Perdonami amore mio._  
   
Severus cominciò a parlare ancora prima di girarsi completamente. La sua voce era un sibilo freddo e tagliente:  
\- Spero che la mia ignobile sceneggiata serva a tenere Malfoy lontano da te almeno per un bel pezzo!  
La stava guardando con occhi vacui, un sopracciglio leggermente inarcato ed un accenno di sorriso beffardo sulle labbra.  
Alhyssa si sentì definitivamente morire.  
Stava ancora per gettarsi tra le sue braccia, quando quelle parole taglienti l’avevano bloccata, come investita dalla gelida onda di un torrente in piena.  
Com’era possibile che si fosse trattato di un’ignobile sceneggiata?  
C’era l’infinita dolcezza dell’amore nelle labbra appassionate che avevano inizialmente sfiorato le sue, c’era il fuoco impetuoso della passione e del desiderio in quel bacio ardente durato per l’eternità di quei brevi istanti.  
Non era stata una finzione la sua, e neppure Severus poteva aver recitato, non a quel modo, con quella passione, con quell’evidente bramosia!  
Perché ti amo, Severus?  
Uomo odioso che prima mi regali una dolcezza infinita ed un travolgente ardore, e poi mi uccidi col gelo delle tue parole!  
Lo fissò negli occhi, in profondità, per cercare di scorgere la verità, per cercare di capire. Ma vi trovò solo il gelo ed il nulla infinito delle tenebre.  
Si morse le labbra e scosse indomita la testa all’indietro, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli:  
\- Sceneggiata! - sibilò freddamente - Non avrei potuto trovare un termine più appropriato per descrivere l’accaduto!  
Sceneggiata, sceneggiata: quella parola rimbombava nella sua mente, la rintronava, la faceva barcollare.  
Lei voleva solo Severus, il suo amore, i suoi baci!  
\- Bene. Allora non c’è nulla da aggiungere. Vai a dormire. – ordinò il mago.  
Alhyssa corse rapida verso la scala, per nascondere le lacrime che ormai non riusciva più a trattenere:  
\- Sì, nient’altro da aggiungere…  
 

*

   
Alhyssa si svegliò all’improvviso: qualcuno stava bussando insistentemente alla porta. Eppure sembrava ancora piena notte: solo il lieve chiarore della luna, che brillava nel cielo stellato, illuminava la stanza.  
\- Severus, sei tu? – chiese titubante.  
\- Sì.  
Il cuore di Alhyssa prese a battere all’impazzata:  
\- Entra. – sussurrò, cercando di controllare il tremito della propria voce.  
Severus aprì lentamente la porta ed entrò. Indossava solo un paio di pantaloni neri e la camicia, sempre nera, era completamente aperta sul petto liscio.  
Ad Alhyssa sembrò una visione incantata, da prima sfocata, i cui contorni si disegnavano sempre più chiaramente a mano a mano che lui si avvicinava al letto. Il viso pallido, incorniciato dai lunghi capelli neri, sembrava possedere una sua luminosità interiore. Ed in quel volto gli occhi neri brillavano con straordinaria intensità.  
Senza dire una sola parola, Severus si sedette sul bordo del letto e rimase a fissarla, a lungo. Non si udiva alcun rumore, solo il loro respiro che si faceva sempre più ansimante ad ogni istante che passava.  
Ed il battito martellante dei loro cuori innamorati.  
Poi Severus si chinò verso di lei, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra appena dischiuse:  
\- Ti amo. – sussurrò piano, mentre le labbra si poggiavano lievi a sfiorare le sue.  
Alhyssa chiuse gli occhi…  
   
Un rumore secco interruppe quell’attimo incantato.  
Alhyssa riaprì gli occhi di scatto, annaspando per un istante nel buio totale.  
Non c’era la luna, non c’erano le stelle: non c’era neppure Severus!  
Era stato solo un sogno.  
Dal piano di sotto provenivano dei rumori: il mago era sveglio e si stava movendo per la stanza.  
Alhyssa si lasciò tristemente ricadere sul cuscino mentre le immagini e le sensazioni di quella lunga giornata passavano veloci nella sua mente.  
Poi i ricordi si persero indietro nel tempo, volarono a sei mesi prima, a quell’ultima sera in cui avevano lavorato insieme.  
Udì nuovamente tutte le parole che Severus, con voce rotta dal dolore, aveva pronunciato allora raccontandole del suo passato. Un uomo che aveva saputo amare molto, e così profondamente, da uccidere la donna che amava pur di risparmiarle una fine peggiore.  
Un uomo che sa amare ancora, immensamente. Un povero cuore che ha enormemente sofferto e che ancora atrocemente soffre, ma è colmo d’amore ed ha un estremo bisogno d’amore.  
Avvertiva con intensità l’amore ed il dolore che sconvolgevano Severus: non poteva restarsene lì a guardare.  
Amava Severus, immensamente, da sempre. Doveva andare da lui, subito, e costringerlo ad accettare se stesso e l’amore che provava per lei. Doveva convincerlo ad accettare l’infinito amore che lei, Alhyssa, provava per lui.  
Si alzò, in camicia da notte, e scese veloce dalle scale.  
Severus era perfettamente vestito e stava uscendo. Indossava il mantello dei Mangiamorte, col cappuccio già calato sul volto.  
\- Cosa succede? Dove vai? – chiese spaventata.  
\- Il Marchio brucia. L’Oscuro Signore mi sta chiamando.  – rispose calmo il mago.  
\- Aspetta! Devo parlarti. - mormorò Alhyssa avvicinandosi.  
\- Non ora. – rispose risoluto.  
\- Ti prego… è importante. – implorò.  
Severus esitò per un istante, facendo scivolare il cappuccio sulle spalle, poi soggiunse:  
\- Non adesso. Appena tornerò.  
\- Tornerai? – chiese Alhyssa con voce flebile.  
Ancora Severus ebbe una lieve esitazione.  
\- Sono sempre tornato… - mormorò con voce roca, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro.  
Il volto del mago appariva esausto ed il portamento non era eretto come il solito.  
Era stanco, molto stanco. Snervato dal rischio e dalla continua incertezza nella quale viveva ormai da anni. Stufo di odiare e di essere odiato. Stremato dal desiderio impossibile di poter nuovamente amare.  
\- Sei stanco, non andare! - lo pregò Alhyssa.  
\- _Devo_ andare. – sussurrò appena.  
\- Ti aspetterò. – mormorò la maga.  
\- No, riposati. Dovrai avvertire Silente, domattina. E dovrai tenere lezione al posto mio. Dimostrami che sai degnamente sostituirmi. - disse con un’ombra di sorriso sul volto pallido e stanco.  
\- Lo farò. – mormorò sospirando.  
Lo seguì, con lo sguardo preoccupato, mentre usciva dalla porta, il cappuccio nuovamente calato sul viso ed il mantello strettamente avvolto al corpo.  
C’era ancora l’ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra sottili.  
Alhyssa rimase a lungo appoggiata alla porta, sconsolata, pensando ai rischi ai quali stava andando incontro l’uomo che amava, e lei ancora non gli aveva detto quanto profondamente lo amava.  
\- Torna, ti prego. – sussurrò dolcemente. – Voglio darti tutto il mio amore!  
   
_Ecco, sono di nuovo solo, in questa Foresta che mi pare, al tempo stesso, unica amica affezionata e pericolosa nemica mortale._  
_Non mi sono ancora abituato al bruciore intenso che promana da quest’odioso Marchio, simbolo dannato della mia schiavitù ed orrido emblema dei miei errori._  
_Non mi abituerò mai, non posso e non voglio farlo._  
_Così come non posso rassegnarmi a sentirlo bruciare e dilaniare la mia carne ma, soprattutto, la mia povera anima, o quello che ne rimane. Per oltre dieci anni avevo quasi sperato di essermene liberato, eppure, sapevo bene che non poteva essere così facile, che sarebbe stato ben altro il prezzo che avrei dovuto pagare per tutte le terribili colpe commesse in quei giorni infausti della mia giovinezza._  
_Mi ero anche illuso che la morte di Beryll sarebbe potuta essere un prezzo sufficiente, ed avevo cercato di seppellire la mia anima in un gelido sotterraneo, fingendo di continuare a vivere._  
_Ma ogni notte, da quindici, interminabili anni, sempre perfettamente puntuali, gli incubi del mio passato escono dalle tenebre per tormentarmi ed il viso di Beryll, sullo sfondo, mi sorride con distaccata tristezza._  
_Ed ora, da quando l’Oscuro Signore è tornato, i miei incubi si sono fatti più vividi ed è sempre più rosso e reale il sangue che scorre tra le mie mani, notte dopo notte. Il mio presente è tornato a riempirsi di morte e le mie mani si sono di nuovo sporcate di sangue. No, non è più il sangue innocente che un tempo versavo ai piedi dell’Oscuro come macabro tributo, ma sono sempre assordanti le urla delle vittime che rimbombano nelle mie orecchie, nel silenzio buio della notte. E’ nei miei occhi che si riflette il cupo terrore che li attanaglia nel momento in cui la morte li sorprende. E’ il mio cuore che sprofonda ogni volta di più in quel baratro infinito di sofferenza. E’ la mia anima che si perde completamente nelle tenebre della disperazione._  
_Poi, un giorno sei comparsa tu, Alhyssa, col tuo meraviglioso sorriso, unico raggio di luce che risplende nell’oscurità del mio cuore._  
_Un cuore che ti ama immensamente._  
_Ma tu sei la luce ed io l’oscurità, tu sei l’amore ed io l’odio, tu sei il sorriso ed io il pianto: non potremo mai incontrarci. Rischierei solo di distruggere la tua anima se non addirittura la tua vita. Ti amo Alhyssa, senza alcuna speranza._  
_Ma non riesco a fare a meno di amarti. Non riesco ad impedirmi di amarti, perché io, con tutto me stesso, non desidero null’altro che amarti._  
_Ho bisogno di amarti, perché tu sei la luce ed il calore, ed il tuo sorriso è la mia unica speranza, la mia vita._

[1] Vedi Only for your Eyes


	7. Un prigioniero da torturare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il 7° capitolo con il primo ingresso di Lord Voldemort, nonché il ritorno di Lucius Malfoy e Remus Lupin, per un capitolo tutto d'avventura e tensione drammatica.
> 
> Personaggi: Severus, Lupin, Voldemort, Lucius  
> Genere: Azione, Suspence, Drammatico  
> Rating - R

**(Si ripiegò improvvisamente su se stesso, trattenuto solo dalle catene che gli segavano i polsi sottili, mentre un lungo rantolo gli sfuggiva dalle labbra.)**

   
Un unico, veloce sguardo e Severus seppe subito perché Voldemort l’aveva chiamato: c’era un prigioniero da interrogare, un povero essere umano da torturare a lungo prima che la morte potesse scendere pietosa su di lui.  
Quante volte, quante volte, o maledetti ricordi, quante volte aveva pietosamente donato quella morte, così sospirata, trafiggendo infine con un unico colpo, secco e profondo, il povero cuore della vittima designata!  
Insopportabili ricordi: era stato proprio lì, in quella maledetta fortezza, che il suo pugnale aveva trapassato la sua dolce Beryll. In quell’odiosa fortezza, piena di passaggi segreti, che lui conosceva alla perfezione, ma nella quale non era riuscito a trovare alcuna via di fuga per la donna che amava, se non quella pietosa ed ineluttabile morte.  
Da quel primo colpo d’occhio, Severus si rese conto che Voldemort aveva già permesso ai suoi Mangiamorte di divertirsi a lungo con la vittima.  
L’uomo, infatti, era caduto in ginocchio, appariva stremato ed aveva il volto pesto e sanguinante. Anche gli abiti, lisi e malandati, erano sporchi di sangue. Ora Voldemort voleva estorcergli delle informazioni: per questo lui era stato chiamato.  
Si avvicinò lentamente a Voldemort osservando il prigioniero che tentava faticosamente di alzarsi, mentre le risate dei Mangiamorte, chiusi in cerchio attorno a lui, sembravano colpirlo come crudeli staffilate. Poi il cerchio si allargò un poco e Severus poté vedere bene l’uomo che, a fatica, si era ormai rialzato da terra e, coraggiosamente e con orgogliosa dignità, guardava in viso l’Oscuro Signore.  
Per un istante brevissimo una minuscola scintilla di felicità avvampò nel cuore di Severus: quell’uomo era Remus Lupin.  
L’uomo che Alhyssa amava.  
\- Severus, finalmente. – disse Voldemort con voce metallica, priva di qualsiasi emozione. – Ti fai sempre attendere.  
\- Sono qui, Oscuro Signore. Ai tuoi ordini, come sempre. – rispose Piton, altrettanto impassibile.  
Un sorriso senza alcun calore stirò le labbra di Voldemort:  
\- Abbiamo un nuovo prigioniero, Severus. E’ un tipo difficile e mi serve il tuo aiuto. – mormorò l’Oscuro indicando Il prigioniero.  
Lupin stava osservando Piton ed appariva sorpreso oltre ogni limite, ma anche sollevato. Severus evitò accuratamente di incrociare il suo sguardo.  
\- Ho la precisa sensazione che si tratti di un “personaggio” importante, dal quale potremmo ottenere interessanti informazioni. - azzardò Voldemort – Ma il dolore e la paura distorcono la sua mente ed io non riesco a vedere.  
Piton costatò che Remus si era dimostrato un abile allievo nella difficile arte dell’Occlumanzia. Quindi, Voldemort ancora non aveva scoperto nulla, né sapeva di aver catturato un importante membro dell’Ordine. Si stava girando verso di lui quando, con la coda dell’occhio, intravide Malfoy che entrava nella sala.  
Era venuto il momento di giocare d’anticipo.  
\- Conosco bene questo mago, Oscuro Signore! Una vecchia ed alquanto disprezzata conoscenza: Remus Lupin. – sibilò Piton con un ghigno cattivo sulle labbra, avvicinandosi al cerchio dei Mangiamorte e facendosi largo con prepotenza tra loro.  
– Un disgustoso, lurido, intollerabile Lupo Mannaro! – sibilò, sferrando un calcio alle ginocchia del prigioniero, – Che mi è stato fra i piedi per troppo tempo, dalla scuola fino ad oggi!  
Lupin cadde di nuovo in ginocchio e Piton lo afferrò ruvidamente per il mento sollevandogli il viso:  
\- Non c’è la luna piena ad aiutarti ad ammazzarmi, stanotte, bastardo!   
Lupin lo guardava incredulo, con i limpidi occhi grigi velati dal dolore ed offuscati dalla tristezza. Gli occhi di Piton erano un gelido specchio nero che non poteva essere minimamente scalfito. Remus non riusciva a credere a quello che stava accadendo e la paura s’impadronì di nuovo di lui, prepotentemente.  
Un sospiro sfuggì dalle sue labbra tumefatte, con poche confuse parole:  
\- Quello scherzo… io non sapevo, Severus…  
Un nuovo, violento calcio allo stomaco colpì Lupin che gemette e chinò il capo.  
Malfoy si era avvicinato. Un gelido sorriso beffardo era sulle sue labbra:  
\- E’ dolce il tempo della vendetta, vero Severus?  
Piton non lo degnò di uno sguardo ed estrasse invece il suo pugnale. Lo puntò alla gola di Lupin mentre lo sollevava per un braccio e lo spingeva davanti a Voldemort.  
\- Bene Severus, è tutto tuo. Sai già cosa fare. – disse Voldemort con voce assolutamente piatta e senza alcuna espressione sul freddo volto da serpente. - Quando non avrà più nulla d’interessante da dire, allora potrà cominciare il tuo _divertimento._  
Lupin vide gli occhi sanguigni di Voldemort illuminarsi per una frazione di secondo: l’unico segno vitale in quel volto cadaverico.  
Piton annuì e fece cenno a due giovani Mangiamorte di seguirlo, mentre si dirigeva verso i sotterranei della fortezza spingendo rudemente Lupin.  
\- Severus… tu non puoi, io non ci credo… - mormorò Remus a fatica, le labbra gonfie e lacerate dalle percosse.  
\- Taci Remus, non fiatare! – sibilò Piton premendogli ulteriormente il pugnale alla gola.  
Una goccia di sangue zampillò quando la lama scalfì la tenera pelle del collo e Lupin non aprì più bocca.  
Erano arrivati alla fine del lugubre corridoio sotterraneo: uno dei giovani Mangiamorte aprì la porta ed entrò con Piton, aiutandolo ad immobilizzare Lupin al grosso palo che troneggiava al centro della stretta e buia cella.  
Nello sguardo del prigioniero brillava manifesto l’odio per il suo torturatore. Il ragazzo poté però chiaramente notare che lo sguardo era anche colmo di sofferenza. Poi Piton gli fece bruscamente cenno di uscire.  
Il ragazzo uscì in silenzio, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e si mise di guardia di fianco all’altro Mangiamorte chiedendogli sottovoce:  
\- Lo hai riconosciuto anche tu, adesso?   
\- Certo. Era il nostro Professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure due anni fa.  
\- Già, il Mannaro. – sghignazzò il ragazzo più alto.  
L’urlo di dolore proveniente dalla cella li zittì per un istante. Ripresero a voce molto più bassa.  
\- Certo che il Professor Piton non scherza.  
Un altro urlo, lunghissimo ed agghiacciante, uscì dalla stanza.  
\- Non ne avevo mai avuto il minimo dubbio. – rispose piano l’altro.  
Sembrava fortemente a disagio ed ogni nuovo lamento di Lupin lo faceva rabbrividire.  
Nei successivi minuti i due ragazzi rimasero immobili, avvolti dal gelido silenzio del sotterraneo, lacerato solo dalle urla strazianti del prigioniero.  
All’improvviso la porta della cella si spalancò ed il Professore di Pozioni uscì, furente, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle:  
\- Che nessuno si azzardi ad entrare in mia assenza. – ruggì.  
Non aveva fatto in tempo a svoltare l’angolo del corridoio che incrociò Malfoy.  
\- Anche tu qui, nobile Lucius? A sprecare la tua notte in questi umidi sotterranei? – chiese Piton, memore delle offensive insinuazioni che Malfoy gli aveva rivolto solo poche ore prima. – Mi era sembrato di capire che tu preferissi dedicare le tue notti a ben altre _piacevoli_ incombenze. - concluse, mentre un graffiante sorriso si dipingeva sul suo volto pallido.  
\- Ero venuto a controllare il tuo lavoro. – rispose Malfoy con tono arrogante. – Non vorrei che tu ti fossi troppo _addolcito_ e non fossi più in grado di far parlare un prigioniero.  
Piton picchiò lentamente la lama del pugnale, sporca di sangue, sul palmo della mano. Piccole gocce di sangue schizzarono sul suo abito.  
\- Tu credi? – chiese con indifferenza, inarcando appena un sopracciglio.  
Malfoy osservava con evidente disgusto il sangue sulle mani di Piton e sui suoi abiti.  
\- Sangue di Mannaro. - mormorò sprezzante.  
\- Sangue Lucius, solo sangue. Incredibilmente uguale al mio ed al tuo sangue. Al nostro purissimo sangue! – sibilò Piton sputando a terra e superando Malfoy.  
\- Dove vai?  
\- A prendere del Veritaserum. Inutile perdere tempo adesso: prima le informazioni. – disse con un ghigno perfido sul viso. – Mi divertirò dopo. Ma tu stai alla larga dal mio prigioniero!  
   
Quando Piton fu di ritorno, Malfoy lo stava aspettando davanti alla cella, furioso.  
\- Questi due idioti non mi hanno lasciato entrare. – sibilò.  
\- Benissimo. – esclamò Piton con un ghigno soddisfatto - Significa che diventeranno degli ottimi Mangiamorte: hanno obbedito ai miei ordini.    
Ad un cenno imperioso, il ragazzo più alto aprì la porta per farli entrare, approfittandone per dare una sbirciata all’interno: il prigioniero era sempre legato al grosso palo, ma era scivolato in ginocchio e le braccia erano tese in alto, fermamente trattenute dalle catene. Il capo era reclinato in avanti.  
\- In piedi, Lupin! – ordinò Piton strattonandolo.  
Lo sguardo col quale Remus investì Piton e Malfoy era colmo di odio.  
\- Apri la bocca. – disse Piton avvicinandogli una pipetta alle labbra serrate. – Aprila avanti! - sibilò cercando di infilargliela a forza tra i denti serrati.  
All’improvviso Malfoy afferrò Lupin per i capelli e gli tirò violentemente indietro la testa.  
Gli occhi di Piton lo fulminarono:  
\- Faccio da solo. Stai alla larga.  
\- La tua mano mi sembrava troppo dolce. - insinuò Malfoy.  
\- Forse solo perché appaia più crudele, dopo, per questo mio _amico_.  
Così dicendo Piton sostituì con la sua mano la ruvida presa di Lucius ed allungò una violenta ginocchiata al basso ventre di Lupin.  
Remus si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore e Severus, fulmineo, inserì le tre gocce di pozione tra le sue labbra.  
Lupin si ripiegò improvvisamente su se stesso, trattenuto solo dalle catene che gli segavano i polsi sottili, mentre un lungo rantolo gli sfuggiva dalle labbra e gli occhi gli si annebbiavano.  
Un sorriso crudele aleggiava sul viso pallido e teso di Severus.  
\- Bene, _caro Remus._ Ora mi racconterai tutto!  
Lupin, con estrema sofferenza, si stava raddrizzando. I suoi occhi grigi, di solito limpidi e sorridenti, erano offuscati dal dolore per le torture subite ed ora lampeggiavano di un furioso odio impotente. Fronteggiò con dignità i suoi torturatori e serrò strettamente le labbra, mentre un lungo tremito squassava ancora il suo corpo magro.  
Severus lo fissò a lungo, con attenzione, quindi mormorò, con estrema serietà, quasi parlando solo con se stesso:  
\- Non sta facendo effetto! Ma non è possibile: il Ministero è incredibilmente riuscito a trovare un antidoto al Veritaserum!  
\- Perché il Ministero? – chiese Malfoy, molto perplesso.  
\- Chi altri può interessarsi dell’Oscuro Signore, in questo momento, visto che nessuno è informato del suo ritorno? – rispose sarcastico Piton.  
\- Al Ministero nessuno crede al suo ritorno! – esclamò Malfoy con evidente disprezzo nella voce strascicata.  
\- Forse non sei ben informato, Lucius. – sussurrò Piton, mentre un sorriso obliquo gli incurvava le labbra – Ma io lo scoprirò, puoi esserne certo!  
Si girò improvvisamente verso Lupin, gli occhi fiammeggianti d’ira e la bacchetta in mano, esclamando:  
\- _Crucio!_  
Gli occhi grigi di Lupin si dilatarono improvvisamente, traboccanti di un incredulo stupore. Spalancò la bocca in un’esclamazione di sorpresa, ma ne uscì solo un urlo agghiacciante, saturo d’indicibile sofferenza. Quindi cominciò a contorcersi e dimenarsi, trattenuto dalle catene che tintinnavano, straziandogli i polsi esili. Cadde presto in ginocchio, mentre un ghigno crudele si allargava sul volto eccitato di Piton, dove gli occhi risaltavano come frammenti di ghiaccio nero.  
Il mago si volse verso Malfoy che ricambiò la sua odiosa espressione.  
\- Allora Remus, cosa ne dici? Era da troppi anni che attendevo questo momento, - sussurrò Piton, con voce soavemente crudele - da quella notte di luna piena in cui ho scoperto, a mio danno, quale era la tua vera natura!  
Piton continuava a tenere la bacchetta fermamente puntata su Lupin che si contorceva orribilmente per il dolore. Il volto di Piton era una maschera contorta dall’odio.  
Malfoy sghignazzò, quindi volse le spalle per uscire:  
\- Bene Severus, vedo che la _dolcezza_ non fa per te. Oggi pomeriggio, per un momento, avevo avuto l’impressione che… – sussurrò con perfida voce strascicata – ma sono contento d’essermi sbagliato!  
Prima di chiudere la porta aggiunse gelidamente:  
\- Devo sistemare alcune cose. Ma tornerò più tardi: non voglio perdermi quest’altro spettacolo che hai deciso di offrirmi.  
Severus si volse nuovamente verso Lupin, gli occhi quasi febbricitanti.  
I due giovani Mangiamorte di guardia alla porta continuarono ad udire le urla strazianti del prigioniero. Poi ci fu un improvviso silenzio. Piton uscì dalla cella richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
\- Che nessuno entri. Mi serve un’altra pozione. Tornerò subito. – ordinò con voce gelida, avviandosi con estrema lentezza lungo il corridoio, quasi zoppicando.  
 


	8. Le rivelazioni di un prigioniero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco l’8° capitolo, ancora un momento di azione, a conclusione degli avvenimenti del precedente capitolo, con tutte le necessarie spiegazioni e rivelazioni, anche quelle che faranno rinascere la speranza d'amore nel cuore di Severus. Ed un caldo abbraccio, pieno d'amicizia.
> 
> Personaggi: Severus, Lupin, Lucius  
> Genere: Avventura, Romantico, Drammatico  
> Rating - R

**(Lacrime di gioia purissima brillarono nei suoi occhi, neri diamanti splendenti. Poi scivolarono lievi, rotolando come perle delicate sulle sue gote pallide.)**

   
Piton non aveva ancora girato l’angolo in fondo al corridoio, quando una nuvola di fumo avvolse improvvisamente i due giovani Mangiamorte. Uno di loro fece appena in tempo ad aprire la porta della cella, quando si accasciarono entrambi al suolo, privi di sensi.  
Severus mormorò alcune parole a fior di labbra ed un angusto passaggio segreto si aprì repentinamente lungo il muro alla sua destra. Ottimo: ricordava ancora perfettamente tutti i segreti di quella fortezza. S’introdusse faticosamente nel passaggio, come se stesse trasportando qualcosa di pesante. Poi sigillò nuovamente l’ingresso e s’inginocchiò a terra dove una vaga luce tremolante stava apparendo.  
Un breve lampo di luce rivelò infine la figura di Remus Lupin, semi accasciata al suolo.  
Gli sollevò con riguardo la testa avvicinandogli una minuscola ampolla alle labbra, sussurrando piano:  
\- Bevila tutta, Remus, ne hai ancora un estremo bisogno.  
Osservava il mago adagiato tra le braccia, duramente provato dalle torture dei Mangiamorte e poi dalle sue stesse sevizie, che succhiava avido il liquido dall’ampolla.  
Ripensò con vergogna all’impulso di felicità che aveva percepito appena l’aveva visto in trappola. Poi ricordò la raffica di odio intenso e violento che aveva immediatamente rivolto a se stesso, per aver provato, anche se solo per quel trascurabile istante, quell’ignobile pensiero.  
La seconda emozione aveva istantaneamente congelato quella spregevole scintilla di felicità, facendola svanire nel nulla più assoluto. Si chiese, ugualmente, con quale coraggio avrebbe potuto guardarsi ancora allo specchio dopo aver osato essere felice per ciò che stava accadendo a Lupin.  
\- Grazie, - mormorò Remus con voce flebile - anche se non credo di aver capito cosa è successo, esattamente.  
\- E’ successo che hai resistito alle loro torture e hai impedito all’Oscuro Signore di aver accesso alla tua mente. Un’ottima prova di Occlumanzia, Remus, i miei complimenti. – mormorò Severus con distacco.  
\- Fin lì avevo capito perfettamente cos’era successo. – sorrise lievemente Remus – E’ il tuo arrivo che mi ha disorientato. Non mi aspettavo di vederti tra loro, proprio come uno di loro!  
\- Come credi che mi procuri le informazioni che passo all’Ordine? – rispose bruscamente Severus.  
\- Dal tuo iniziale comportamento, ho temuto che tu fossi _veramente_ uno di loro.  
Piton rispose con un sorriso storto che gli increspò curiosamente le labbra:  
\- Se non fosse arrivato Malfoy, tutto sarebbe stato più semplice. Ma lui ti conosce e così ho dovuto anticiparlo e rivelare chi eri.  
\- Mmm… non si può certo sostenere che tu mi abbia riservato un trattamento particolarmente delicato. - sospirò Lupin. Ma i suoi profondi occhi grigi erano nuovamente limpidi e sorridenti.  
\- Mi dispiace Remus, veramente. – Severus deglutì a fatica, socchiudendo un attimo gli occhi - Non ho potuto fare altrimenti.  
\- Ho temuto che tu volessi sgozzarmi.  
\- Stavi parlando troppo Remus. Rischiavi di tradirci entrambi. – sospirò ancora Piton.  
\- Quando mi hai dato quella pozione, nella cella, ho paventato il peggio.  
\- Noto che sei particolarmente ottimista stanotte. - tentò di sdrammatizzare Severus - Era solo una pozione Corroborante: ne avevi proprio bisogno!  
\- Ho cominciato a capire qualcosa solo quando hai passato quell’unguento sulle mie ferite ed il dolore ha cominciato a svanire.  
Piton si morse un labbro: erano delle brutte ferite, ma al momento non poteva fare altro per lui.  
\- Ad ogni modo, sei stato molto in gamba, Remus. – mormorò Severus strizzandogli l’occhio - I tuoi urli di dolore apparivano veramente strazianti: dovevi vedere le facce di quei due poveri ragazzi là fuori.  
\- L’altra pozione cos’era? Quella che mi è costata quella tua spiacevole ginocchiata.  
\- Avresti anche potuto aprire la bocca senza fare tante storie! - ammiccò Severus.  
\- Volevo farti fare bella figura con quel bastardo di Malfoy. - sorrise Lupin di rimando – Ma non era certo Veritaserum!  
\- Una pozione per aiutarti a sopportare il dolore. – mormorò Severus, inarcando lievemente un sopracciglio - Con Malfoy di nuovo tra i piedi sono stato io che ho cominciato a temere il peggio, per te.  
\- Già, la _Cruciatus_. – sospirò dolorosamente Remus. – Sai, a quel punto ho nuovamente dubitato di te.  
Severus lo guardò stupito.  
\- So bene che per lanciare una Cruciatus veramente efficace occorre odiare la propria vittima e godere del dolore che le s’infligge.  E la _tua Cruciatus_ era pienamente efficace, te lo assicuro! – mormorò Lupin, estremamente serio. – Io non saprei lanciarne una così potente su di te. Ho pensato che tu volessi veramente uccidermi e vendicarti di quello scherzo!  
Piton scosse lievemente il capo, mentre le sue labbra s’incurvavano nella piega di un amaro sorriso:  
\- Remus, non ricordi? Siamo amici, ora, schierati dalla stessa parte. Hai affermato che non sapevi nulla di quello scherzo, e finalmente ti credo. Non è forse venuto il momento che anche tu creda pienamente in me? – mormorò con voce sommessa e triste. – Non potevo lanciarti una falsa Cruciatus davanti a Malfoy: per quanto tu fossi stato bravo a recitare, Lucius se ne sarebbe accorto. – Severus si morse nuovamente il labbro, fissando il pavimento – Mi spiace, non ho potuto fare diversamente. E non credere che sia stato facile farlo, neanche per me.  
Piton si rialzò bruscamente.  
\- Dobbiamo andarcene da qui, ora, alla svelta. Prima che Lucius torni. – disse, mentre aiutava Lupin a rialzarsi e lo sorreggeva camminando.  
\- Va molto meglio, adesso. Quella tua pozione è veramente formidabile. – mormorò con un sorriso, liberandosi del suo sostegno.  
Camminarono per un po’ in silenzio.  
Si trovavano in uno scuro ed angusto passaggio segreto, non più usato da lunghi anni, illuminato solo dalla fievole luce della punta della bacchetta di Piton che ritraeva scuri riflessi verdastri dall’umidità che ricopriva le pareti con una sorta di viscida muffa semi-liquida. All’improvviso il mago si fermò ed accostò l’orecchio al muro:  
\- Per ora la via è bloccata. Dobbiamo attendere un momento.  
\- Bene. Così avrò il tempo di ringraziarti.  
Severus guardava imbarazzato l’altro mago che gli stava sorridendo apertamente.  
\- Ho dubitato di te, ma tu mi hai salvato la vita. Rischiando di farti scoprire. E non oso neppure immaginare quale spietato trattamento Voldemort può riservarti se scopre il tuo tradimento.  
\- Al momento preferisco proprio non immaginarlo. – sospirò Piton con un’alzata di spalle.  
\- Avresti anche potuto abbandonarmi al mio destino. O magari uccidermi velocemente affinché non fossi indotto a tradire l’Ordine.  
\- No. Non potevo farlo.  
Severus sospirò ancora una volta, socchiudendo gli occhi:  
\- Io _dovevo_ salvarti. Possibile che tu non capisca?  
Lupin lo guardava stupito.  
\- Perché tu, solo tu, puoi farla felice e puoi amarla. Non io, non io!   
La voce di Severus era stata un sussurro così sommesso che Remus aveva quasi solo intuito le sue parole.  
\- Ho un regalo in serbo per voi, sai Remus. - mormorò Piton, gli occhi scintillanti d’amore - Una pozione per te, che impedirà definitivamente la tua trasformazione!  
Lo stupore sul volto di Remus stava lasciando lo spazio ad un felice sorriso.  
\- Ti ringrazierò per il resto della mia vita, per quella pozione, Severus. Ma sarà un regalo che farai a me solo!  
Ora lo stupore, intenso, era sul volto di Piton.  
\- Sei tu che non capisci, ora. Lei ama te, Severus, solo te! – sussurrò piano Lupin.  
\- No, non è vero. – bisbigliò.  
\- Certo che è vero, invece. Lei è sempre stata innamorata di te. – rispose Remus con dolce insistenza – Credo che lo fosse già, inconsciamente forse, fin da quando era una tua allieva. Dovresti sentirla, quando parla di te: dovresti vederla, con quei begli occhi sognanti!  
Piton barcollò un attimo, arretrando di un passo.  
\- Non è possibile. Vi ho visto insieme, più di una volta. – insistette con voce roca. – Ho notato come la confidenza tra voi cresceva, di giorno in giorno. Ho spiato i vostri sguardi, i vostri abbracci, la sua mano nelle tue! - terminò Severus, appoggiandosi al muro e volgendo lo sguardo a terra.  
\- Sei un idiota, un caro idiota. – gli sorrise Remus con pazienza – Io la consolavo, quando lei mi parlava del suo amore impossibile per te!  
Ora la voce di Lupin era pervasa di rassegnata tristezza.  
\- Ho fatto di tutto affinché ti dimenticasse. Perché anch’io la amo e tu lo sai bene! Ma il suo amore per te è radicato troppo profondamente nel suo cuore.  
Severus aveva rialzato il viso ed i suoi occhi brillavano intensamente, colmi di lacrime di gioia.  
Una grossa goccia d’acqua pendeva dal soffitto basso, riflettendo la fioca luce della bacchetta del mago. Lentamente si staccò e scivolò giù, in mezzo ai due maghi, confluendo nella piccola pozza che si era raccolta in un avvallamento del pavimento sconnesso.  
Severus era sempre incredulo: ancora non riusciva a neppure a sperare in tanta felicità.  
\- E tu ti meriti l’amore di Alhyssa. Tu, solo tu l’hai salvata, quella volta[1], mentre io sono rimasto ad aspettare.  
Ora era Remus che aveva abbassato lo sguardo a terra e parlava con voce arrochita dallo sconforto per il suo amore infelice.  
\- Tu solo la meriti, tu solo sei degno del suo amore!  
Severus si guardò intorno: in quel luogo ostile, freddo ed oscuro, quell’inaspettata rivelazione stava illuminando la sua vita, avvolgendolo nel dolce tepore della speranza.  
Lentamente e faticosamente la felicità si stava facendo strada nell’anima tormentata di Severus; pian piano la gioia invadeva il suo povero cuore straziato con la forza inarrestabile di una marea.  
Un solo pensiero riempiva completamente la sua mente, ubriaca d’estasi: Alhyssa lo amava, lo amava immensamente. Non l’aveva persa: lei era sua, era sempre stata sua!  
Lacrime di gioia purissima brillarono nei suoi occhi, neri diamanti splendenti. Poi scivolarono lievi, rotolando come perle delicate sulle sue gote pallide: non era mai stato così felice in tutta la sua vita.  
La mano di Remus, fraternamente appoggiata sulla sua spalla, lo riscosse. Il mago gli stava sorridendo amichevolmente e non sembrava neppure in imbarazzo di fronte alle sue lacrime.  
Si rese conto della crudele assurdità della situazione: la sua gioia trovava corrispondenza nella rassegnata tristezza dell’altro. Non sapeva neppure cosa dirgli. Rimase muto, odiandosi per quest’incapacità di esprimere i propri sentimenti. Remus sembrò quasi capire e gli si avvicinò accennando ad un abbraccio.  
Nessuno aveva mai fatto prima un tale gesto per lui.  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Severus abbandonò ogni intima difesa e ricambiò il caldo abbraccio fraterno che l’altro gli offriva.  
   
All’improvviso, ogni rumore cessò dall’altro lato del muro.  
Rimase solo il lieve stillicidio delle gocce che, lentamente, si staccavano dal basso soffitto nero per raggiungere le compagne, unendosi a loro in un abbraccio supremo, per poi confondersi nella scura pozza d’acqua sul pavimento.  
Severus si sciolse dall’abbraccio di Remus e, con un sorriso imbarazzato, disse:  
\- Ora dobbiamo pensare alla tua fuga. Per far questo devi ferirmi, piuttosto gravemente. – terminò con decisione tendendogli il suo pugnale.  
Remus spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa:  
\- Tu sei pazzo. Al massimo posso schiantarti.  
\- No, non potrei ritornare alla tua cella. Devi fare quello che ti dico, e subito, oppure mi scopriranno. – disse Severus con ferma decisione.  
Con mano tremante Remus impugnò il pugnale e lo sollevò.  
\- Dal petto alla spalla. Un colpo secco e deciso. – suggerì Severus con un sorriso rassicurante. – Sarà meno doloroso in questo modo.  
Remus faticava a respirare. Sapeva che Severus aveva completamente ragione, ma sembrava che il suo braccio si rifiutasse di obbedire ai comandi della mente.  
\- Avanti, non esitare. Io lo farei al tuo posto. – lo incitò Severus.  
Remus socchiuse gli occhi per un istante, quindi inferse il colpo, mentre i denti gli laceravano nuovamente le ferite sulle labbra.  
Piton barcollò per un attimo, investito dall’improvviso dolore bruciante, quindi si premette con forza la mano sulla profonda ferita alla spalla sinistra e mormorò l’incantesimo per svelare l’apertura del passaggio segreto, facendo segno all’altro di seguirlo.  
\- Stai perdendo molto sangue. – mormorò Remus preoccupato.  
\- Appunto. Stai zitto e seguimi velocemente. – ordinò stingendo i denti.  
Dolorante, Severus lo guidò verso l’esterno della fortezza, quindi gli spiegò con precisione la via da seguire e gli consegnò un’altra ampollina di Pozione Corroborante.  
\- Buona fortuna Remus.  
\- Grazie. Buona fortuna anche a te. Temo che ne avrai bisogno quanto e più di me! - esclamò Lupin con voce preoccupata, incamminandosi velocemente.  
Severus lo osservò per alcuni istanti e poi si diresse velocemente alla cella, augurandosi che Malfoy non fosse ancora tornato. La ferita gli doleva terribilmente, ma doveva ancora inscenare tutto il piano che aveva ideato.  
   
Evidentemente quella era la sua notte fortunata. Di Malfoy non c’era traccia ed i due Mangiamorte erano ancora svenuti.  
Spalancò la porta della cella, quindi pulì rapidamente il suo pugnale dal sangue e lo rimise nel fodero. Tolse la mano, che fino allora vi aveva fortemente premuto, dalla ferita ed il sangue scaturì a fiotti: vacillò un attimo, mentre v’immergeva il pugnale di uno dei due giovani Mangiamorte.  
Aveva perso molto sangue ed il dolore e la debolezza cominciavano a velargli la vista.  
Strinse i denti e si chinò a controllare i segni vitali dei due ragazzi: l’effetto della pozione soporifera che avevano respirato era ormai agli sgoccioli. Si trascinò a fatica all’angolo del corridoio e si permise infine di crollare a terra. Buttò la bacchetta lontano ed appoggiò a terra, vicino a sé, il pugnale che aveva intinto nel suo sangue. Infine bevve poche gocce di una pozione che gli avrebbe fatto perdere i sensi, simulando uno schiantesimo.  
Ed attese.  
 

*

   
Pochi minuti dopo uno dei giovani Mangiamorte era chino su di lui e stava cercando di farlo rinvenire.  
In lontananza sentiva l’eco di passi che si avvicinavano di corsa: in pochi istanti Malfoy fu al suo fianco. La ferita sanguinava ancora abbondantemente e la sua vista permaneva un poco annebbiata. Allontanò rudemente il ragazzo da sé e bevve alcuni sorsi da una fialetta.  
\- Allora? – domandò Malfoy impaziente, squadrandolo con sospetto.  
\- Questi due imbecilli se lo sono fatto scappare. Mi sono assentato solo per pochi istanti, maledizione! Quando sono tornato Lupin mi ha assalito e ferito con un coltello, poi mi ha schiantato. - spiegò Piton a bassa voce.  
\- Il Professor Piton se n’era appena andato. - balbettò il ragazzo più alto – Dalla cella è uscito del fumo, non aveva alcun odore: io… io ho aperto la porta…  
\- Stupidi idioti! - Malfoy era semplicemente furioso e frustava l’aria col suo bastone.  
\- Poi non ricordo più niente. Quando ci siamo risvegliati il Professor Piton era là a terra, in un lago di sangue, schiantato.  
Tra mille, dolorose imprecazioni, Piton avvicinò tra loro i margini della ferita e li cosparse con l’unguento che aveva già usato per Lupin. Col pugnale tagliò quindi una lunga striscia di stoffa dal mantello e vi avvolse strettamente la spalla ferita. Notò che Malfoy lo stava osservando con attenzione. Si pulì le mani sporche di sangue nel mantello e rimise nel fodero il pugnale; quindi raccolse quello che era a terra vicino a lui:  
\- Questo di chi è? – chiese con voce gelida, sollevando il pugnale sporco di sangue.  
Il ragazzo più alto spalancò gli occhi e si tastò il fianco. Poi abbassò il capo.  
Piton si alzò a fatica. La testa gli girava ancora, ma la vista stava tornando normale. Si appoggiò al muro.  
\- Sono certo che qualche pezzo grosso del Ministero è fermamente convinto che l’Oscuro Signore sia ritornato, Lucius. Sta prendendo ottime contromisure, ma non so ancora di chi si tratta. – affermò sicuro Piton, rivolto a Malfoy – Se avessi avuto più tempo a disposizione, Lupin sarebbe crollato del tutto. Sono passati solo pochi minuti, non può essere andato lontano. Andiamo! – concluse staccandosi dal muro.  
\- Ci penso io. – sibilò Malfoy, facendogli segno di fermarsi. – Tu saresti solo d’impaccio. Hai bisogno di cure, quel taglio è profondo: Lestrange ti aiuterà.  
\- Non ho bisogno d’alcun aiuto. Ho le mie pozioni, a Hogwarts.  
\- Fa come vuoi. – borbottò Malfoy con un’alzata di spalle.  
\- Tornerò il prima possibile: fammi sapere appena l’avrai ripreso. Quell’uomo è mio, chiaro? – minacciò Piton.  
\- Io prendo ordini solo dall’Oscuro Signore, non ricordi? – e con una risata sprezzante Malfoy si allontanò velocemente, impartendo istruzioni agli altri Mangiamorte.  
Piton strinse i denti e si portò nuovamente la mano alla spalla sinistra. Quindi si smaterializzò.


	9. Illusione e realtà, amore e desiderio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo dolce e triste insieme, terribilmente romantico, in cui emerge l'essenza del dolore di Severus... ed il suo amore. Ma anche il profondo amore di Alhyssa.
> 
> Personaggi: Severus e Alhyssa  
> Genere: Romantico, Introspettivo, Drammatico  
> Rating – PG13

**(Immersa solo in quel sorriso, in quegli occhi che la conducevano nelle infinite profondità della sua anima, in quel suo sogno incantato finalmente diventato realtà.)**

   
 _Eccomi ancora una volta nella Foresta Proibita._  
 _Alle mie spalle, ad Ovest, l’oscurità della notte è ancora completa, ma davanti a me c’è già il primo vago chiarore dell’alba. La rugiada ricopre ogni cosa col suo velo leggero e presto i raggi del sole trarranno riverberi scintillanti da queste minuscole perle d’acqua. Gli orridi animali della notte tornano a rifugiarsi nelle loro tane oscure, mentre gli uccelli più mattinieri già cinguettano felici tra i rami degli alberi. In questo momento la foresta mi sembra una cara, vecchia ed affezionata amica._  
 _In questo momento anche la vita, forse per la prima volta, mi sta sorridendo gentile._  
 _Osservo il primo raggio di sole che penetra tra i rami frondosi e poi si disperde in tanti minuti bagliori._  
   
 _Alhyssa._  
 _Alhyssa mi ama._  
 _Alhyssa mi ama da sempre._  
 _Ecco il mio sogno, devo solo tendere la mano._  
 _Questa mattina, forse, il sole è finalmente sorto anche per me._  
 _Chiudo gli occhi e mi abbandono a questa dolce e meravigliosa emozione._  
 _Il dolore acuto della ferita mi riporta bruscamente alla realtà._  
 _Guardo alle mie spalle: il cielo è sempre nero._  
 _Le tenebre del mio passato._  
 _Voldemort è là._  
 _Ancora._  
   
 _Mi rendo conto che le spietate tenebre, che hanno sempre strettamente avvolto il mio passato, non mi hanno ancora abbandonato. Voldemort è la mia vera oscurità._  
 _La tua luce, mia dolce Alhyssa, non può ancora brillare per me, non finché Voldemort è vivo, non finché può ancora farti del male._  
 _Non è ancora arrivato il tempo di abbandonarmi all’amore._  
 _Non posso ancora concedermelo. Se ora permettessi a me stesso di lasciarmi andare alle dolci emozioni dell’amore, sono certo che perderei tutta la mia freddezza ed il mio autocontrollo._  
 _Non riuscirei mai più a dominare e a cancellare quest’emozione d’amore, così potente, alla presenza di Voldemort. Gli permetterei di sbaragliare le mie difese e di insinuarsi, con estrema facilità, nella mia mente e di scoprire tutto di me. Non riuscirei più a farmi scudo dell’Occlumanzia e rimarrei inerme davanti all’Oscuro, sua debole preda, come ogni altro mago. Ma io so troppo bene cosa ciò può significare._  
 _Troppe volte ho visto maghi, forti e sicuri di sé, crollare miseramente quando si sono resi conto che le persone che amavano erano in pericolo. Troppe volte ho visto padri, sinceri ed onesti, tradire gli amici per salvare il proprio figlio. Troppe volte ho visto mariti, dolcemente innamorati, uccidere con insensibile crudeltà pur di salvare il proprio amore._  
 _E tutti, alla fine, hanno perso._  
 _Anche quei pochi fortunati che sono riusciti a salvare il figlio, o la moglie, o la loro misera vita: hanno perso la dignità ed il rispetto di se stessi. Sono diventati schiavi abbietti dell’Oscuro Signore, che ha saputo togliere loro ogni speranza._  
 _I miei occhi hanno visto troppe sconfitte, le mie orecchie hanno ascoltato troppe urla disperate ed io ho imparato a non fare passi falsi, mai!_  
 _Ho congelato ogni mia singola, trascurabile ed insignificante emozione, ho rinnegato di possedere un cuore capace di amare e di soffrire, ho soffocato in un rogo ardente ogni singolo ansito della mia misera anima._  
 _Questo è il prezzo che ho dovuto pagato per sfidare l’Oscuro Signore, per poterlo guardare senza alcun timore in quei suoi spietati occhi iniettati di sangue, per riuscire a mentirgli con il più completo distacco nello sguardo e nella voce._  
 _Mi sono condannato al gelo ed alle tenebre per combattere e distruggere Voldemort ed ora devo terminare ciò che ho iniziato. Lo devo a tutte le vittime innocenti il cui sangue è ancora sulle mie mani._  
 _E’ il mio debito d’onore, non posso non pagarlo: io voglio pagarlo!_  
 _Il mantello si è impigliato nei rovi, come diavolo ho fatto a finirci in mezzo?_  
 _Sto lottando per liberarmi, ma le spine mi assalgono impetuose, mi si parano davanti e mi feriscono crudelmente le mani, mentre il sole illumina le minute goccioline di sangue che stillano da tutti questi piccoli graffi._  
 _Sono intrappolato, proprio come lo è il mio cuore, da quest’insormontabile muro di rovi spinosi. Non c’è luce per me, non c’è speranza, non c’è alcun futuro possibile. Ci sono sempre e solo le colpe e le tenebre del mio passato che mi schiacciano e mi opprimono._  
 _Ancora non posso anelare alla felicità, ancora non posso amarti Alhyssa, non devo coinvolgerti nella mia oscurità, non posso farlo, non voglio! Tu sei solo luce e calore e speranza, mentre io rischio solo di distruggerti, annullandoti nella mia eterna notte disperata._  
 _Ora anche il sole si sta offuscando, l’oscurità sta tornando ad avvolgermi nelle sue gelide spire. Barcollo, cerco di sfuggire alle ombre minacciose del mio passato che m’inseguono e sono sempre più vicine, tento di non ascoltare gli urli strazianti delle vittime innocenti che mi rimbombano sempre più forti nelle orecchie. Ma i rovi mi stringono e mi ghermiscono con le loro unghie affilate, non riesco a fuggire. Stremato, sudato ed impaurito cado in ginocchio tra i rovi imponenti, cercando di proteggermi il volto con la mano._  
 _Il dolore acuto delle spine che mi trafiggono le gambe mi riporta finalmente alla realtà._  
 _Sono un idiota, solo uno stupido idiota: sto delirando per la febbre._  
 _La ferita sta pulsando rabbiosamente: ho perso troppo sangue. Devo tornare al castello, alla svelta! Prendo la fiala di pozione Corroborante dalla tasca del mantello e ne trangugio in un sorso l’intero contenuto, poi mi passo una mano sugli occhi, come a cercare di schiarirmi la vista. Stringo i denti e mi rialzo: posso farcela._  
 _Allungo il passo pestando con decisione il piccolo cespuglio di rovi sul quale sono miseramente crollato e mi dirigo nuovamente verso Hogwarts._  
 _Poi qualcosa mi distrae: là, in mezzo ai rovi, il sole sta traendo dei brillanti riflessi vermigli._  
 _Mi chino ad osservare: uno splendido e delicato fiore fa capolino tra le spine. E’ di un rosso inteso, come il fuoco, come l’amore, come la mia passione per Alhyssa._  
 _Allungo una mano per raccoglierlo, incurante dei nuovi graffi che mi sto procurando._  
 _Quel fiore rosso, illuminato dal sole, imprigionato in mezzo ai rovi, deve avere un significato, un significato importante._  
 _E’ come il mio cuore straziato che ancora pulsa disperato, che urla chiedendo pietà, che cerca smanioso la libertà. E’ come la mia dolce ed appassionata Alhyssa che attende di donarmi il suo amore._  
 _Le mie dita si stringono delicatamente sul gambo del fiore purpureo e per un istante la mia mano trema, quasi indecisa. Poi lo colgo e lo porto alle labbra per sfiorarlo piano, in un quieto sospiro._  
 _Anche per me verrà il dolce tempo per amare, ora ne ho la certezza._  
 _Ma prima devo compiere il mio dovere e pagare il mio debito. Devo riportare la sicurezza nel mio mondo e ricacciare per sempre quel demone infernale nelle tenebre dalle quali è emerso tanti anni fa._  
 _Il sole ormai splende sulla Foresta Proibita e distinguo in lontananza le alte torri di Hogwarts._  
 

*

   
Ancora non ci credeva, ma alla fine era riuscito ad arrivare al castello ed a trascinarsi a fatica verso il suo appartamento.  
Era crollato tra le braccia di Alhyssa che lo aveva adagiato sul letto. In poche parole, certo alquanto confuse, le aveva raccontato tutto di Lupin e del suo fortunoso salvataggio. Ma non le aveva detto nulla di quanto Remus gli aveva rivelato sui suoi sentimenti.  
La maga lo guardava scotendo lievemente il capo, incredula, con quei meravigliosi occhi verdi che sapevano sorridere alla sua anima, che sapevano riscaldare il suo cuore.  
Cominciò a sciogliere la fasciatura di fortuna alla spalla ed inorridì, quando vide la ferita.  
\- E’ un taglio molto profondo Severus. Dobbiamo andare da Madama Chips.  
\- No. Nessuno deve vedere, nessuno deve capire. – sussurrò.  
\- Ma io, cosa posso fare? - mormorò Alhyssa. – Ci vorrebbe una pozione rigenerante.  
Severus sorrise stancamente indicando l’armadietto nell’angolo:  
\- Là troverai tutto il necessario per preparare velocemente la pozione Cicatrizza e Rigenera.  
\- Quella terribile pozione? Ma è dolorosissima! – esclamò Alhyssa allarmata.  
\- Ne conosci forse un’altra in grado di rimettermi in sesto in poche ore? – la sfidò.  
\- No, maledizione. Per il semplice fatto che non ne esiste un’altra. – imprecò la maga.  
\- Allora non perdere tempo in stupide chiacchiere. – sibilò Severus - Credo di essere prossimo a svenire. Datti da fare alla svelta.  
Alhyssa sbuffò.  
In un modo o nell’altro finiva sempre per trovarsi ad eseguire gli ordini che Severus le abbaiava addosso sgarbatamente. Anche se doveva sempre ammettere che il mago aveva perfettamente ragione. Aveva _sempre_ _maledettamente_ ragione.  
E lei lo amava, sempre di più, ad ogni singolo istante che passava.  
In pochi minuti la pozione fu pronta e la appoggiò sul comodino. Pulì accuratamente la ferita, cercando di essere quanto più delicata possibile, ma sobbalzando ogni volta che lo vedeva stringere i denti o socchiudere gli occhi per il dolore.  
In un attimo fu in bagno di sudore. Allungò la mano tremante per prendere l’ampolla con la pozione che aveva appena preparato.  
Severus posò la mano sulla sua, fermandola:  
\- Stai tranquilla, Alhyssa: va tutto bene. – sussurrò piano, con voce dolcemente rassicurante. – Rovescerai la pozione se le tue mani continuano a tremare in questo modo.  
Alhyssa lo guardò e sentì tremare anche il suo cuore.  
Vide la mano ricoperta di graffi. Vide il volto infinitamente pallido e sfinito dalla sofferenza, i lunghi capelli neri sparsi sul cuscino bianco, le labbra sottili, esangui, dischiuse in un sorriso rassicurante, appena accennato.  
Vide il fuoco che ardeva nei suoi profondi occhi neri, lesse di nuovo il messaggio d’amore che quelle impetuose fiamme nere portavano a galla dalle profondità di quel suo Cuore Oscuro, e seppe che anche lui stava leggendo nei suoi occhi lo stesso messaggio.  
Non c’era alcun bisogno di parlare: le parole erano ormai del tutto inutili. Il loro amore era troppo grande per essere imprigionato in semplici parole.  
La sua mano tornò sicura e ferma.  
Prese l’ampolla e con un lieve tocco impresse un movimento circolare al liquido ambrato, affinché la pozione risultasse magistralmente mescolata. Colse un lampo d’orgogliosa approvazione scaturito per un istante dagli occhi di Severus. Lo versò senza esitazione sulla ferita, perfettamente consapevole del terribile dolore che il liquido avrebbe immediatamente scatenato.  
Chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti, mentre cercava, tentoni, di riappoggiare l’ampolla vuota.  
Severus fu assalito dal lancinante dolore provocato dalla pozione che, immediatamente, cominciò ad agire sulla profonda ferita cicatrizzandola e rigenerando i tessuti, tendendo a comprimere in poche ore l’intero processo di guarigione, ma concentrando in quel ridotto periodo di tempo, e segnatamente i suoi primi minuti, tutto il dolore che la natura, generosa con gli uomini, aveva distribuito in diversi giorni lungo il normale processo di guarigione.  
Ma Severus non era mai stato generoso con se stesso, meno che mai il giorno in cui era riuscito a sviluppare quella pozione fino a quel suo limite estremo.  
Anche se, ogni volta che la assumeva, l’insopportabile dolore sembrava sempre coglierlo impreparato. Certo, vi era un nesso diretto tra l’intensità del dolore e la gravità della ferita, ed il taglio infertogli da Lupin era molto profondo.  
Alhyssa era china su di lui e non voleva che capisse, neppure un gemito sarebbe dovuto sfuggirgli, neppure un sospiro. Sapeva benissimo che lei conosceva l’effetto di quella pozione, ma non voleva che vedesse ancora il dolore sul suo volto.  
Alhyssa riaprì infine gli occhi e si costrinse a guardarlo: le sue labbra sottili, lievemente dischiuse, tremavano appena; i suoi profondi occhi neri erano socchiusi, ma ogni tanto li spalancava per un istante, ed erano colmi di sofferenza.  
Ma neppure il più piccolo lamento sfuggiva dalle sue labbra.  
Si chinò a prendergli la mano, stringendola, soffrendo con lui. Severus le strinse la mano e le regalò un piccolo ed incerto sorriso.  
Alhyssa sentiva l’amore crescere sempre più verso quell’uomo incredibile.  
Sapeva benissimo quale dolore stava sopportando, eppure era lì, con quel sorriso sulle labbra tremanti, affinché lei non si preoccupasse troppo.  
Ricambiò il sorriso, senza riuscire a trattenere una lacrima: in quel momento desiderò intensamente d’essere una fatata Fenice.  
   
Finalmente quei primi, interminabili e terribili minuti erano passati.  
Lo vide rilassarsi un poco sul cuscino e chiudere gli occhi. Terminò di medicare la ferita e lavò dal sangue il resto del torace, buttando via la camicia ed il mantello, laceri ed impregnati di sangue. Si accinse quindi ad immobilizzargli il braccio sinistro sul petto.  
Solo in quel momento si accorse che la sua mano stringeva qualcosa: un piccolo fiore purpureo, dal colore incredibilmente intenso, faceva capolino tra le dita, fragile e forte al tempo stesso, delicato ed orgoglioso.  
Un meraviglioso fiore di rovo, nato nella profonda oscurità della foresta, cresciuto sfidando ogni giorno la morte delle spine, colto per lei dall’uomo che l’amava oltre qualsiasi limite.  
Il simbolo sublime del loro amore.  
Delicatamente glielo sfilò dalle dita e lo portò alle labbra.  
Severus riaprì gli occhi in quell’istante. Il loro fu uno sguardo interminabile, intenso, intriso di un amore profondo e sconfinato.  
\- Ti amo. – sussurrò piano Alhyssa – Immensamente. – e si chinò lentamente su di lui a sfiorargli appena le labbra, che fremettero a quel suo tocco leggero.  
Severus l’allontanò con dolcezza e tornò a rimirarla. La maga leggeva un infinito amore nella splendente luce nera dei suoi occhi.  
\- Ma anche tu mi ami. - affermò con dolce sicurezza – Perché continui ad allontanarmi da te?  
\- Non posso, ancora non posso. – sospirò Severus socchiudendo gli occhi.  
\- Perché? Perché non puoi?  
\- Alhyssa… Alhyssa, come è dolce il tuo nome sulle mie labbra! - mormorò piano – Se io ti amassi, ora, metterei a rischio la tua vita. L’Oscuro Signore ancora incombe su di noi: ho visto troppi uomini perdersi per amore, e perdere il loro amore.  
Severus protese la mano fino a sfiorarle appena la guancia:  
\- Nessuno deve sapere che ti amo. Anche tu non avresti mai dovuto saperlo.  
La sua voce era un delicato sussurro d’amore ed i suoi occhi brillavano d’incantato e puro desiderio.  
\- Prima occorre distruggere il malefico potere dell’Oscuro. Per questo ero fuggito da te, sei mesi fa.  
Alhyssa gli afferrò la mano premendola contro la propria guancia e baciandone teneramente il palmo:  
\- Sei un uomo meraviglioso, Severus. Ed io ti amo, ogni istante sempre di più. – sussurrò, gli occhi dilatati e scintillanti – Ti imploro, lasciati amare! Sarà il nostro meraviglioso segreto, ti prego!  
Il mago scosse il capo, mestamente, e riuscì a far scivolare via la mano da quelle labbra brucianti:  
\- No, mio dolce amore. Un gesto, uno sguardo presto ci tradirebbero.  
La mano di Alhyssa stava ancora cercando di trattenere la sua e lui la strinse, portandola poi vicino alla propria guancia.  
\- Per quanto io sia bravo ad occludere la mia mente all’Oscuro, so per certo che non riuscirei mai a nasconderti a lui. E non posso farti questo. - sussurrò in tono sconsolato - Ho già perso una volta la donna che amavo perché non ho saputo rinunciare a lei: non ripeterò ancora lo stesso errore!  
\- Io non voglio rinunciare a te, e non ti permetterò di rinunciare a me! – esclamò con impeto.  
\- Alhyssa, ti prego, non insistere! – la implorò Severus, socchiudendo gli occhi, mentre portava alle labbra la mano della sua donna. – Ti amo. - sussurrò piano, sfiorandole appena la punta delle dita con le labbra. - Ti amo immensamente: ma prima dobbiamo distruggere l’Oscuro!  
\- E allora distruggiamolo alla svelta! – cercò di sorridere Alhyssa.  
Anche Severus sorrise, socchiudendo appena le labbra sottili.  
Un sorriso solo lievemente accennato, un dolce sorriso incantato che sembrò liberare le fiamme nere e splendenti dei suoi occhi.  
Ad Alhyssa sembrò di librarsi nell’aria, immersa solo in quel sorriso, in quegli occhi che la conducevano nelle infinite profondità della sua anima, in quel suo sogno incantato finalmente divenuto realtà:  
\- Com’è bello il tuo sorriso, Severus!  
\- E’ per te, solo per te Alhyssa. Per la donna che mi ha fatto tornare a vivere, a sognare, ad amare… ed a sorridere.   
La voce di Severus, infinitamente dolce, lasciava trasparire con intensità tutto il suo immenso amore:  
\- Per la donna che ha saputo liberare il mio cuore dall’oscurità, per inondarlo con la luce della sua speranza.  
Severus trasse delicatamente Alhyssa verso di sé:  
\- Ti amo! – le sussurrò piano, sfiorandole soavemente le labbra, in un dolcissimo e casto bacio, prima di allontanarla ancora una volta da sé, con un lungo e sofferto sospiro.  
Poi Severus strinse gli occhi e si morse forte il labbro per cercare di resistere a se stesso.  
Mai ci fu duello più arduo e dall’esito così incerto di quello che il mago combatté contro di sé in quel momento.  
Infine riaprì lentamente gli occhi, dove le fiamme ardenti della sua passione d’amore avvampavano ancora tumultuose ed indomabili.  Ma per quella volta, ancora, era riuscito a vincere quella battaglia che si faceva sempre più difficile e dal risultato quanto mai imprevedibile.  
\- Ora è meglio che tu finisca di medicarmi la ferita. – disse con tranquillità.  
Alhyssa lo guardava, quasi incredula per l’esito di quella lotta, della quale aveva ben compreso il significato. Eppure era anche profondamente ammirata ed infinitamente orgogliosa che quell’uomo sublime amasse proprio lei.  
Prese la bacchetta e fece comparire un vasetto d’acqua dove immerse il fiore purpureo che, fino a quel momento, aveva stretto tra le dita. Un lieve tocco della bacchetta ed il fiore ritrovò tutta la sua naturale freschezza.  
Senza dire una parola, ma sempre sorridendo felice, terminò di medicarlo immobilizzandogli il braccio sinistro sul petto. Gli fece quindi bere una pozione soporifera e si accomodò vicino a lui, attendendo che si addormentasse.  
Severus era sempre rimasto serio e silenzioso, ma non l’aveva mai abbandonata con lo sguardo. Uno sguardo che valeva ben più di mille parole. Un fuoco ardente che riscaldava il cuore.  
Finalmente scivolò nel sonno.  
Alhyssa si chinò su di lui per accarezzargli dolcemente il volto, spostando quella ciocca di capelli neri sempre ribelle.  
Rimirò il suo viso, finalmente rilassato in quel sonno ristoratore, dove ogni ruga sembrava scomparsa. Anche quelle che lei amava così tanto: quelle sottili e numerose all’angolo degli occhi e quella profonda, quasi scavata verticalmente nella fronte, appena sopra il naso.  
Sfiorò con le dita le labbra sottili, morbidamente dischiuse nell’abbandono del sonno, la guancia pallida, la tempia ed i capelli disordinati. Poi si chinò per rubare un dolce bacio alle sue labbra e sussurrò piano:  
\- Ti aspetterò amore mio, per tutto il tempo che sarà necessario!  
 


	10. Esplosione di desiderio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo pieno di amore e desiderio. Con una Alhyssa che comincia a dimostrare il suo carattere. E finalmente Severus cessa di lottare contro se stesso ed ammette di amare Alhyssa. Anche se, ancora, si nega la felicità.
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Alhyssa  
> Genere - Romantico, Erotico  
> Rating - PG13

**(Assaporava la bocca di Alhyssa in quel dolce bacio a fior di labbra ed il suo desiderio esplose all’improvviso, incontrollabile ed infuocato, come mai avrebbe potuto immaginare.)**

Severus si rigirò ancora nel letto, ormai sveglio, e s’immobilizzò: sentiva forte il profumo inebriante di Alhyssa.  
Lei era lì, al suo fianco: ne percepiva il corpo nudo sotto le coperte, caldo e fremente, vicino al suo, troppo vicino! In quelle condizioni resistere a se stesso ed al suo desiderio era assolutamente impossibile, neppure lui poteva pensare di farcela.  
Aprì gli occhi e la vide, bellissima e sorridente, come sempre. Desiderabile oltre ogni immaginazione.  
Lei si avvicinò un poco, fino ad arrivare a sfiorare le sue labbra. Un bacio delicato, un tenero sfiorarsi di labbra che si protrasse a lungo. Ne sentiva il respiro lieve e percepiva il suo profumo. Assaporava la bocca di Alhyssa in quel dolce bacio a fior di labbra ed il suo desiderio esplose all’improvviso, incontrollabile ed infuocato, come mai avrebbe potuto immaginare. Il bacio si trasformò, divenne sempre più profondo ed appassionato, intimo e penetrante. La strinse più forte, premendola contro il suo corpo, ormai eccitato quasi oltre il limite. Le mani di Alhyssa scesero sul suo petto, poi sul ventre, delicate ma tremanti di eccitazione, a slacciargli i pantaloni. Le sue labbra gli percorsero brucianti il petto inseguendo le mani. Ma lui la fermò cercando di avvicinarla di nuovo al suo viso:  
\- No, non voglio. Ti desidero da impazzire, - sussurrò ansimante - ma prima voglio ancora baciarti dolcemente, guardarti negli occhi con tenerezza e sussurrarti mille volte il mio amore e la mia passione.  
Si alzò un poco, chinandosi in avanti per fermarla. Improvvisamente il dolore lancinante al petto ed alla spalla bloccò il suo movimento… e lo svegliò.  
   
Alhyssa era seduta sul letto, vicinissima, china su di lui e stava cercando di tenerlo fermo:  
\- Calmati, non t’agitare: la tua ferita! E’ solo un sogno, stai fermo!  
Alhyssa lo stava osservando ed un certo stupore si era diffuso sul suo viso. Notò il deciso rossore sul volto di Severus ed il suo respiro stranamente ansimante. Lui appariva molto agitato e, soprattutto, tremendamente imbarazzato.  
Nel suo sguardo ardevano impetuose, e totalmente incontrollate, le intense fiamme nere del desiderio e della passione.  
In quel momento Severus stava ardentemente desiderando di potere svanire.  
Si era reso conto che si era trattato solo di un sogno, ma quel sogno aveva provocato tangibili ed imbarazzanti conseguenze. Non solo si ritrovava bagnato come un ragazzino alle prese con le prime polluzioni notturne, ma era ancora terribilmente eccitato. Ed Alhyssa era lì, a pochi centimetri da lui, ancora ignara dell’uragano che lo aveva appena travolto.  
Lo sforzo per non attirarla a sé e stringerla con tutto il suo folle desiderio e la sua incontenibile passione fu immane.  
Ma ora, cosa, cosa stava facendo Alhyssa? Stava cercando di sollevare il lenzuolo: no, non era possibile, non poteva assolutamente permetterglielo!  Si aggrappò alla coperta impedendole di spostarla. Si vergognava enormemente di quanto era successo durante il sogno e poi, poi non era per nulla presentabile!  
Alhyssa sorrise, senza riuscire a capire perché lui si opponesse con tanto vigore:  
\- Voglio solo medicarti Severus, ma devo spostare un po’ le lenzuola.  
Deglutì a fatica, mentre sentiva il viso accendersi di un nuovo rossore. Smise di opporsi e spostò un poco le coperte.  
Alhyssa prese a disfare la fasciatura:  
\- Hai dormito tutto il giorno come un angioletto ed io sono stata bravissima a sostituirti. – esclamò la maga ridacchiando – Sai, ho l’impressione che i tuoi allievi si stanno augurando che tu faccia molte altre assenze!  
Severus rispose con un incomprensibile e cupo borbottio.  
\- La ferita va molto meglio. L’effetto di quella tua pozione è veramente strabiliante. Ti faccio una fasciatura molto leggera e ti lascio libero il braccio. – spiegò. – Bene, ora puoi alzarti, se te la senti, e venire perfino a cena in Sala Grande!  
Severus annuì, ma non poteva certo alzarsi dal letto davanti a lei.  
\- Dammi la vestaglia. – ordinò brusco.  
Alhyssa lo guardò stupita, ma gli porse in silenzio l’indumento richiesto. Il suo stupore aumentò notevolmente quando lo vide compiere ridicole contorsioni per infilarsi la vestaglia restando sotto le lenzuola. Finalmente riuscì nell’intento ed uscì dal letto, senza neppure scostare un poco le coperte, e s’infilò velocemente in bagno dopo aver preso gli abiti per cambiarsi. Lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre, lentamente, uno strano sospetto si faceva strada nella sua mente.  
Si girò verso il letto e sollevò le coperte con un colpo deciso, quindi passò le dita su un’ombra individuata sul lenzuolo. Il suo viso si aprì in uno splendido sorriso malizioso, molto malizioso. Ora capiva perché si era barricato sotto le coperte ed aveva preteso la vestaglia. Si mordicchiò le labbra, felice:  
\- Mmmm… ma allora sei anche tu un essere umano! – sussurrò a se stessa.  
 

*

   
Severus uscì furioso dal bagno:  
\- Non riesco a mettere la casacca. Stringe troppo e preme sulla ferita, maledizione.  
\- Allora non metterla: che problema c’è? – gli sorrise Alhyssa – Stai così bene con quella camicia bianca e quei pantaloni così aderenti! - sussurrò provocante.  
Si avvicinò al mago con un malizioso desiderio nei lucenti occhi verdi. Severus l’allontanò bruscamente dirigendosi verso l’armadio.  Le voltava le spalle mentre si toglieva la camicia ed Alhyssa non poté fare a meno di ammirarne il corpo, alto e asciutto. Indossò quindi una pesante camicia di velluto nero, dalla complicata allacciatura con alamari d’argento, che lo mise seriamente in difficoltà a causa della ferita che gli impediva di muovere liberamente il braccio.  
\- Ti aiuto io ad annodarli. – sussurrò con dolcezza Alhyssa.  
Severus non poté impedire che si avvicinasse. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli sembrò di impazzire, mentre le sue dita gli sfioravano la pelle.  
\- Stringi bene i nodi. – ordinò seccamente.  
\- E’ così bianca la tua pelle, così morbida e liscia. - sospirò Alhyssa con occhi sognanti.  
Severus sentiva nuovamente esplodere in sé il desiderio per il corpo di Alhyssa: lo immaginava premuto contro il suo, nudo, come nel sogno. Poi sentì le sue mani che cercavano di infilargli la camicia nei pantaloni. Si ritrasse di scatto:  
\- Lascia stare! – sibilò.  
Se lei lo avesse sfiorato ancora solo per un istante, sapeva che avrebbe totalmente perso anche quel minimo residuo autocontrollo che gli era rimasto.  
\- Scendi a cena. Ti raggiungo tra poco. – le intimò con voce tagliente.  
Il suo tono non ammetteva repliche ed Alhyssa scomparve velocemente dalla porta.

*

Quando Piton arrivò in Sala Grande e si sedette alla tavola degli insegnanti, il suo atteggiamento, freddo e scostante come il solito, non lasciava trasparire nulla di ciò che gli era accaduto pochi minuti prima.  
Sul suo viso era dipinta la solita espressione di lieve disgusto per ogni cosa che lo circondava, mentre i suoi occhi parevano nuovamente scivolare indifferenti su tutto. Rimaneva chiuso nel suo abituale e scontroso mutismo, interrotto solo da qualche sporadico monosillabo di risposta, sibilato con la consueta e distaccata freddezza.  
In quell’imponente barriera di gelida indifferenza c’era solo un impercettibile varco, sconosciuto a tutti ad eccezione di Alhyssa.  
Quando i loro occhi s’incontrarono, solo per poche frazioni di secondo, prima che lui rifuggisse da quello sguardo fatale, la maga comprese fino in fondo la tempesta che infuriava dentro di lui. Ma quella sera, il Professor Piton fu particolarmente attento, e nessun accidentale sfioramento avvenne tra le loro mani, né altri sguardi s’incrociarono pericolosamente.  
Non appena terminata la cena, Piton si diresse al suo appartamento, seguito a breve distanza dall’assistente. Il Professore, però, non imboccò la solita scala per scendere al suo sotterraneo e si diresse invece verso un corridoio laterale, facendole cenno di seguirlo.  
Alhyssa esitò un attimo.  
\- Seguimi. – sibilò nervosamente.  
Arrivarono davanti ad una porta, dipinta sul muro, situata all’incirca sopra l’appartamento del Professore, un piano più sotto. Il mago borbottò un complesso incantesimo e colpì il muro con la bacchetta: la porta divenne improvvisamente reale e si aprì rivelando l’appartamento di Alhyssa. Piton entrò dirigendosi velocemente verso la porta e le scale che scendevano nel suo appartamento. Pronunciò ancora una formula complicata ed entrambe scomparvero.  
Solo un muro spoglio rimaneva davanti a lui.  
Il viso della maga era triste e terribilmente deluso:  
\- Mi hai imposto quella porta quando per me era simbolo di prigionia. – mormorò – Perché me la togli, ora che è diventata simbolo d’amore?  
Severus la guardò con occhi tristi:  
\- E’ a me stesso che la tolgo.  
\- Ti prego, abbracciami!  
\- No, non posso, non devo! - sospirò il mago, socchiudendo gli occhi e girando il capo di lato.  
\- Vorrei che Malfoy fosse qui! – esclamò Alhyssa.  
\- Ma cosa dici? - mormorò il mago, la preoccupazione intensamente dipinta sul viso.  
\- Così tu mi proteggeresti, e mi stringeresti a te!   
Severus scrollò desolatamente la testa e si diresse alla porta.  
\- Ti prego, ti prego! Solo un abbraccio, un bacio! - implorò ancora Alhyssa – So che lo desideri quanto me, che lo sogni con la mia stessa intensità!  
Il mago si fermò e strinse forte i pugni, cercando di farsi male con le unghie. Stava tremando, stava ancora una volta combattendo strenuamente con se stesso. Eppure sapeva perfettamente che non desiderava altro che perdere quella sua crudele battaglia, e lasciarsi finalmente andare.  
Si girò e fece un passo verso di lei, verso il suo incantevole sorriso.  
Ma poi si voltò di nuovo verso la porta e fece per fuggire via.  
Alhyssa, però, lo afferrò per un braccio.  
Severus si girò molto lentamente e la contemplò a lungo, intensamente, mentre il suo respiro si faceva sempre più affannato ed i suoi occhi erano ardente fuoco nero:  
\- No, lasciami. Non è ancora il momento. – disse infine afferrandole la mano e liberando il braccio dalla sua presa.  
Poi, sempre guardandola come se volesse bruciarla con l’intensità del suo amore, sussurrò piano, con voce calda e sopraffatta dalla passione:  
\- Ti amo e ti desidero, più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. Non puoi neppure immaginare quanto vorrei poterti stringere a me, dolcemente, con ardore. Sfiorare le tue incantevoli labbra con le mie. Riempire di baci teneri e delicati tutto il tuo splendido viso. Accarezzare i tuoi lunghi capelli, lisci e morbidi come la seta, farli risplendere tra le dita ai riflessi del fuoco. Tenerti tra le braccia, vicino al cuore, percepire i battiti del tuo cuore che accelerano follemente insieme con i miei. E baciarti, con tutto l’amore, la passione ed il desiderio che da così lungo tempo sono in me e mi travolgono ormai inesorabilmente. Baciarti e stringerti forte a me per tutta la notte, per tutta la vita!  
Alhyssa non riusciva neppure più a respirare, travolta com’era dalla forza di quelle parole meravigliose, di quell’amore immenso, del quale lei era l’oggetto disperatamente bramato, eppure ancora e sempre sfuggito.  
Cercò di abbracciarlo ma lui, ancora, la respinse:  
\- Sono pazzo di te, non riesco quasi a controllare il mio corpo. – sussurrò Severus a fatica, con voce roca ed il respiro sempre più ansimante – Il desiderio che provo per te è così… forte, da essere ormai doloroso. Ma non posso, non devo!  
Il mago chiuse gli occhi e scrollò lentamente la testa, mordendosi le labbra e stringendo i pugni:  
\- Già così tu corri un rischio terribile! Nessuno deve capire quanto sei importante per me. Nessuno! Né gli amici né i nemici: solo questo può salvarti!  
Ora Severus stava quasi gridando:  
\- Ti amo troppo per farti correre dei rischi: non posso perderti! Questa volta non potrei farcela. _Io non voglio_ _vivere_ _senza_ _di te!_  
Si girò di scatto verso la porta, per uscire. Poi sembrò ripensarci e si volse di nuovo verso Alhyssa:  
\- Ora torno dall’Oscuro. Devo terminare la questione di Lupin. – disse con voce atona.  
Alhyssa sentì il terrore avvolgerla nelle sue gelide spire e gridò:  
\- Non ti lascerò andare da solo! La tua ferita è ancora grave. Anche se sei un mago potente…  
\- Grazie a quella pozione la ferita è quasi rimarginata. – la interruppe Severus con voce calma e controllata – Non correrò alcun pericolo, se mai riuscirò a tenerti lontana dai miei pensieri!  
Alhyssa aveva preso la sua decisione e si era piazzata davanti alla porta:  
\- No! Non ti permetterò di andare da solo a rischiare ancora la vita. – esclamò con voce ferma e sicura - Anch’io ti amo follemente, anch’io sono pazza di te: accetterò le tue condizioni a patto che tu accetti le mie.  
Ora erano gli occhi di Alhyssa che sprizzavano scintille incandescenti.  
Era assolutamente determinata a difendere il suo amore. Lui la voleva proteggere? Bene, si sarebbe lasciata proteggere ma solo a patto di poter, a sua volta, proteggere lui, e, soprattutto, stargli vicino, sempre, ad ogni costo!  
\- Voglio essere sempre al tuo fianco, e poterti aiutare se sarà necessario. Nessuno potrà farci del male se saremo insieme. – disse con assoluta sicurezza - Ma se non me lo permetterai, io farò comprendere a tutti il nostro amore!  
Severus la stava osservando, solo in parte stupito, ma soprattutto orgoglioso di quella decisa e coraggiosa reazione.  
La sua Alhyssa, la sua adorata Alhyssa, non era proprio il tipo di donna da poter rinchiudere in un’arcana torre di cristallo per difenderla dai pericoli del mondo! Lo sapeva, lo sapeva perfettamente, lo aveva sempre saputo. Anche se ci aveva provato, ovviamente senza riuscirci! La sua coraggiosa e combattiva Alhyssa, il migliore Auror che avesse mai conosciuto, piena di determinazione e d’ottimismo. Che esigeva di stare al suo fianco, che difendeva e combatteva fino in fondo per i suoi diritti, che osava perfino ricattarlo!  
La sua dolce Alhyssa innamorata di lui!  
Si rese improvvisamente conto che averle parlato così sinceramente, averle dichiarato il suo amore ed il suo desiderio senza più alcun velo, gli aveva fatto molto bene.  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
Si sentiva finalmente tranquillo: le dolci emozioni d’amore vorticavano in lui, ma ora aveva la strana sensazione di poterle tenere sotto controllo. Era felice, molto felice. Piacevolmente e pericolosamente felice.  
Cercò ancora di controbattere, ma ormai senza più alcuna convinzione:  
\- Mi stai ricattando.  
\- Non posso fare altro Severus. Ti amo, perdonami, ma non posso lasciarti andare solo. Ti prego.  
Le sorrise: non poteva far altro che accettare. E lei lo sapeva perfettamente. Anche se non lo dava per nulla a vedere.  
\- Passiamo dal mio studio, prima. Devo prendere alcune pozioni. – disse, mentre le volgeva le spalle.  
Avrebbe voluto dare alla sua voce quel solito tono gelido, ma si rese conto che con lei, ormai, era del tutto inutile. Una finzione non più necessaria. Un peso in meno da sopportare.

*

Mentre sistemava nelle tasche interne del mantello le fialette che potevano essergli utili, le indicò un’ampolla:  
\- Quella è la miglior pozione per l’invisibilità esistente al mondo. L’unico problema è la ridotta durata del suo effetto: una goccia per dieci minuti di totale invisibilità. Ma non si può assumerne più di una goccia per volta a causa di un potente veleno che è tra gli elementi essenziali della pozione.  
\- Terrò attentamente d’occhio l’orologio e travaserò la pozione in una provetta dotata di contagocce di sicurezza. – rispose Alhyssa con noncuranza.  
Severus annuì.  
Era bello tornare a lavorare con lei. Non era necessario darle spiegazioni né farle raccomandazioni: sapeva di potersi fidare ciecamente.  
L’unico, piccolo, irrilevante problema, era che si stavano preparando per andare a visitare l’Inferno ed il Diavolo in persona li stava attendendo!  
Erano arrivati nella Foresta Proibita, oltre i limiti degli incantesimi di protezione di Hogwarts.  
 - Alhyssa, devi promettermi che qualsiasi cosa accada…  
\- Continuerò a prendere la mia goccia ogni dieci minuti! - lo interruppe la maga con voce tranquilla, alzando lo sguardo su di lui e sorridendogli con dolcezza.  
\- E non commetterai imprudenze.  
\- Quando mai ho fatto qualcosa d’avventato? – chiese Alhyssa con tono innocentemente stupito. – Allora, andiamo?  
Severus sospirò teatralmente:  
\- Se proprio devi venire anche tu!   
Le tese una mano e l’attirò a sé, cingendole appena la vita con un braccio:  
\- Prendi la tua goccia, conta fino a tre e poi mi smaterializzerò portandoti con me.  
Mentre gli cingeva il collo, negli occhi di Alhyssa ci fu un guizzo malizioso che Severus colse immediatamente:  
\- Non pensare, nemmeno per un brevissimo istante, di provare ad approfittare della tua invisibilità. - le sussurrò piano, stringendola però un po’ di più a sé.  
Il sorriso di Alhyssa illuminava la notte ed il suo cuore.  
Era bella, troppo bella e troppo vicina per continuare a guardarla. Chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo felice, mentre lei sorbiva la goccia.


	11. Assassino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credo che questo sia uno dei capitoli più terribili che io abbia mai scritto. Protagonisti solo Piton e Voldemort: gli altri sono solo vittime. Ho fatto commettere al mio dolce amore una cosa terribile, ma questo capitolo era essenziale nella storia, è il cardine su cui tutto ruota.  
> (Aggiunta di molti anni dopo... No, ho scritto cose molto, molto, molto più terribili: che Severus mi perdoni per ciò che gli ho fatto fare negli anni successivi...)
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Voldemort  
> Genere - Drammatico, Introspettivo  
> Rating - R

**(L’istinto dell’assassino è radicato troppo profondamente in te: tu sei un mio Mangiamorte fino al midollo, Severus. Che tu lo voglia oppure no, lo sei e sempre lo sarai.)**

La voce di Voldemort era gelido metallo che strideva stizzosamente nella notte silenziosa:  
\- Ti stavo attendendo.  
Piton s’inchinò rispettosamente al suo cospetto, fino a baciare l’orlo della veste nera:  
\- Ti chiedo perdono Oscuro Signore: la ferita si è rivelata più grave di quanto avevo stimato. L’avete ripreso? – chiese guardandosi intorno, irrequieto.  
\- Non c’è traccia di Lupin. Sembra essersi volatilizzato. – rispose Voldemort seccamente.  
\- Maledizione! Potevo estorcergli importanti informazioni! Sono certo che qualcuno, al Ministero, ha creduto alla versione di Silente e di Potter sul tuo ritorno, mio Signore.  
Voldemort lo fissò a lungo, intensamente, mentre il mago ne sosteneva lo sguardo con fredda sicurezza. Infine l’Oscuro disse, molto lentamente:  
\- Lucius afferma che è impossibile.  
Piton inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di Malfoy:  
\- Forse… Lucius si sbaglia. – rispose altrettanto lentamente, cercando di controllare l’esitazione che per un istante si era insinuata nella sua voce e continuando a fissare la vivida luce rossa degli occhi di Voldemort – Vuoi correre il rischio di sottovalutare quest’informazione?  
Voldemort continuò a scrutarlo, avvolto in un gelido silenzio.  
Un acuminato sguardo di sangue che sapeva sbaragliare quasi ogni difesa. Ma nel viso, pallido e teso di Piton, i suoi occhi erano solo lucidi specchi neri che riflettevano la crudeltà dell’altro.  
\- C’è dell’altro, Oscuro Signore. Lupin ha resistito al Veritaserum, ciò che farebbe supporre che al Ministero abbiano scoperto un antidoto.  
Piton sollevò lentamente il mantello ed estrasse un’ampolla contenente un liquido trasparente:  
\- Questo è un Siero della Verità, potente come e più di quello del Ministero. Lo ho distillato io, personalmente, molto tempo fa, ed ora te ne faccio dono. – disse tendendo la mano con l’ampolla verso Voldemort – A questo siero, nessuno saprà trovare rimedio. – sussurrò, mentre un perfido sorriso distendeva le sue labbra.  
Voldemort allungò una lunga mano sottile, diafana e rapace, ad afferrare l’ampolla.  
\- Una goccia, una sola goccia, per quindici minuti di verità purissima. – spiegò orgoglioso.  
Voldemort strinse l’ampolla tra le mani, poi inclinò un poco la testa di lato, ancora ad osservare Piton. Infine avvicinò il volto a quello del mago, finché i suoi occhi sanguigni non furono che a pochi centimetri da quelli dell’altro:  
\- Bevila! – sibilò con voce appena intelligibile, mentre i suoi occhi frugavano nella mente del mago.  
Piton impallidì e si ritrasse di scatto di lato, sottraendo i suoi occhi all’incursione dello sguardo invasivo di Voldemort. Afferrò quindi il siero e ne trangugiò una goccia. Dolori lancinanti allo stomaco lo fecero ripiegare per un istante su se stesso. Poi si rialzò, sempre più pallido, a fissare nuovamente gli occhi di rubino di Voldemort, mentre gli rendeva l’ampolla.  
\- Cos’è successo tra te e Lupin, nel passato?  
Piton raccontò il terribile scherzo architettato ai suoi danni da Sirius Black, quando erano ancora studenti. La spaventosa notte di luna piena in cui aveva scoperto la vera natura di Remus Lupin e si era così ritrovato davanti ad un Lupo Mannaro completamente trasformato. Raccontò il suo terrore di ragazzo, la selvaggia ferocia del Lupo, il dolore lancinante delle profonde ferite infertegli e l’intervento provvidenziale di James Potter che, sotto forma di cervo, aveva tenuto occupato il Mannaro permettendogli infine di fuggire, pur gravemente ferito, salvandogli quindi la vita.  
Piton ancora ansimava, mentre raccontava, gli occhi persi nei ricordi del passato.  
\- Cos’è successo tra te e Lupin, ieri? – incalzò Voldemort.  
Il mago non ebbe alcun’esitazione e ripeté la stessa versione in precedenza fornita a Malfoy.  
Un lampo vermiglio scaturì per un istante dagli occhi di Voldemort, poi un sorriso crudele distese le sue labbra sottili, portando una parvenza di vita su quel viso cadaverico:  
\- Non ho ancora punito quei due Mangiamorte per l’errore commesso. – sibilò piano – Vuoi che ti chieda ora, che sei sotto l’effetto del siero, quale sarebbe per te la punizione adeguata? O preferisci rispondere quando sarai libero dall’effetto del siero?    
Piton ridusse gli occhi ad una fessura, mentre fissava intensamente Voldemort:  
\- E’ molto sottile questa tua domanda, Oscuro Signore. Veramente degna di te. – sussurrò piano, scandendo lentamente ogni parola – Chiedere ad un uomo, che non può mentire, se è sua intenzione mentirti quando potrà di nuovo farlo.   
Sul volto pallido e teso di Piton vi era un impercettibile sorriso di sfida:  
\- Domandalo ora, oppure più tardi. Come tu vuoi. – disse freddamente, con lentezza - La mia risposta sarà sempre la stessa.  
Il gelido sorriso, sul volto di Voldemort, ora esprimeva la sua intima soddisfazione:  
\- Sei un mago intelligente, Severus. Sempre perfettamente lucido e del tutto controllato. – asserì con un sibilo tagliente – Assolutamente imperscrutabile.  
\- Devo intendere queste tue parole come un complimento, mio Signore, o come una minaccia? – chiese Piton piano, inarcando lievemente un sopracciglio.  
Voldemort ignorò deliberatamente la sua domanda e annunciò:  
\- Non li ho ancora puniti perché volevo lasciare a te il verdetto.  
Gli occhi di Voldemort lo scrutavano attentamente, ostinati rubini scintillanti nella notte, alla ricerca del suo punto debole, del varco che poteva permettergli di insinuarsi nella sua mente.  
\- C’è solo un verdetto possibile. - affermò Piton.  
Alzò ancora una volta gli occhi ad affrontare lo sguardo penetrante di Voldemort, ma sapeva di essere perfettamente in grado di sostenerlo. Sentiva quegli occhi acuti spaziare nella sua mente, la loro spietata luce purpurea lo abbacinava, percepiva il loro potere infiltrarsi tra i pensieri e le emozioni per decifrarli. Ma tutto era perfettamente sotto il suo controllo e Voldemort avrebbe letto solo ciò che lui avrebbe voluto.  
Ancora una volta, come sempre.  
\- La morte è l’unica punizione. – statuì lentamente, con voce del tutto distaccata.  
Voldemort interruppe il contatto con i suoi occhi ed un gelido sorriso increspò le labbra esangui:  
\- Bene, Severus! Allora divertirti e chiama gli altri. Puoi dare inizio alla Cerimonia.  
\- No! Nessun’altra Cerimonia di Tortura e di Morte per me. Te lo dissi già molto tempo fa. – esclamò Piton con secca determinazione.  
\- Severus! – lo richiamò Voldemort con ira.  
\- No! – ripeté il mago, senza la minima esitazione.  
\- Tu hai emesso il verdetto e tu lo eseguirai!  
\- Il mio era un verdetto di morte, e quello eseguirò! – sibilò, sollevando alta la fronte, gli occhi fiammeggianti – Ma non li torturerò! Non lo farò mai più, te lo ho già detto!  
Ancora una volta gli occhi di Voldemort furono improvvisamente e furiosamente dentro di lui, questa volta come se volessero strappargli via l’anima per leggerla poi alla luce rosseggiante del grande fuoco che ardeva alto vicino a loro.  
\- Dal tuo ardire, noto che l’effetto del siero è ancora attivo. - sibilò piano, senza smettere di premere rabbiosamente sulla sua anima e sulla sua mente.  
\- Sì, ma ti rimangono solo pochi istanti. Rivolgimi ora la domanda che ti brucia, Oscuro Signore. – esclamò il mago levando fieramente il viso pallido, con i lunghi capelli corvini che ondeggiarono lievemente a quel movimento deciso - Quella domanda che da troppo tempo, ormai, intuisco nei tuoi occhi e che mi offende!  
Piton si chiese se fosse veramente in grado di affrontare quella domanda.  
\- No! Non te lo chiederò. Ho tanti altri modi per avere la risposta ai miei dubbi. – spiegò Voldemort in un sibilo acuto - Ora fa di quei due ciò che vuoi. Anche se avrei preferito che tu permettessi ai tuoi compagni di divertirsi un po’. – mormorò stizzito, volgendogli le spalle – Un divertimento così raro, ultimamente!  
\- Sono sotto l’effetto di un Siero della Verità, non sotto il tuo _Imperius._ – esclamò Piton altrettanto stizzito – Che, tra l’altro, sai bene che non ha mai avuto effetto alcuno su di me!  
Voldemort si voltò per incenerirlo con la brace rovente dei suoi occhi:  
\- Ti ho detto di fare ciò che “vuoi”!   
\- Farò ciò che “devo”! – sibilò di rimando a denti stretti.  
Piton si diresse con passo deciso verso i due giovani Mangiamorte, che erano incatenati nell’angolo, in fondo al grande salone, ed avevano ascoltato tutta la conversazione.  
Si accorse subito che stavano tremando: sapevano perfettamente cosa stava per accadere loro. Leggeva chiaramente nei loro occhi il terrore muto e disperato, l’orrore delirante e paralizzante di chi sa che il suo destino è immutabilmente segnato e che nulla più potrà salvarlo.  
Di chi conosce l’inutilità di implorare una pietà che non può esistere.  
Era stato lui a segnare il destino di quei due ragazzi, solo lui a decretare la loro inutile morte. Per salvare Lupin, per salvare se stesso, per salvare il suo mondo.  
La salvezza del mondo in cambio della vita di due ragazzi di diciassette anni o poco più: giovani ed ingenui Mangiamorte, forse guidati da ideali impossibili, colpevoli solo di una scelta sbagliata dalla quale non potevano più tornare indietro.  
Per un istante rivide se stesso, il giovane ed insicuro Severus Piton di vent’anni prima, traboccante di voglia di vivere.  
Quando i suoi occhi erano ancora carichi di sogni, d’ideali e di fiducia.  
Una terribile domanda si formò nella sua mente e si chiese chi era più fortunato. Lui, ancora vivo dopo vent’anni, o loro che stavano per morire?  Loro, tremanti di paura nell’ultimo istante della loro breve vita, o lui, freddo ed inumano esecutore di quello spietato verdetto di morte?  
Strinse i pugni sotto il mantello e si ritrovò ad invidiare il destino di quei ragazzi.  
Se Voldemort avesse potuto scrutare in lui, in quell’istante, avrebbe potuto capire ogni cosa, avrebbe risolto ogni suo residuo dubbio.  
Strinse le labbra ed alzò la bacchetta su uno dei due ragazzi, gli occhi sgranati dal terrore, i riccioli castani appiccicati al viso sudato, la bocca spalancata in un agghiacciante urlo senza voce.  
Due ragazzi innocenti della colpa per la quale morivano, probabilmente ancora innocenti d’ogni altra colpa, se non quella di portare il marchio infernale di Voldemort. Erano troppo giovani per avere già ucciso, erano solo i nuovi Mangiamorte arrivati a lui dopo il suo ritorno, forse figli d’altri Mangiamorte.  
Erano solo ragazzi innocenti, come tanti altri che aveva ucciso in passato, per cambiare il mondo seguendo l’oscuro ideale di Voldemort.  
Come quelli che avrebbe ancora ucciso in futuro, per salvare il mondo dal ritorno di Voldemort!  
E se si fosse improvvisamente girato? Se avesse diretto la sua potente maledizione mortale su Voldemort? L’Oscuro Signore sarebbe potuto morire per mano sua, anche se quella dannata Profezia lo negava? Quale era il vero valore di quella Profezia?  
Erano rapidi e terribili i suoi pensieri, turbinavano nella mente tormentandolo con il rimorso angoscioso di un nuovo ed imperdonabile crimine che ancora non aveva commesso.  
Eppure la sua mano era perfettamente ferma, mentre puntava la bacchetta.  
La sua voce, gelida, dura ed inumana pronunciò senza alcun’emozione ed esitazione quelle due fatali parole:  
\- _Avada Kedavra!_  
Il giovane dai riccioli castani crollò silenziosamente a terra, l’altro gemette sottovoce, stringendo convulsamente le mani tremanti sul mantello.  
Solo una frazione di secondo ed un altro lampo verde scaturì dalla sua bacchetta d’implacabile assassino, seguendo l’ordine impartito da quella sua voce, sempre più glaciale, sempre più tagliente, sempre più disperatamente disumana.  
Chiuse gli occhi per un singolo istante, mentre abbassava la bacchetta.  
Come aveva potuto, anche solo osare pensare, di poter amare di nuovo, ed essere amato?  
Lui, lui che sapeva solo uccidere senza pietà dei ragazzi, due suoi giovani allievi!  
Il suo cuore era straziato, l’anima ormai distrutta, ma il suo passo era sempre veloce e deciso mentre tornava da Voldemort ed ascoltava la propria gelida voce indifferente pronunciare:  
\- Il verdetto è stato eseguito.  
Voldemort scrutò con attenzione il suo viso pallido e senza espressione, la sua mano che riponeva con cura la bacchetta all’interno del mantello, i suoi occhi privi d’alcuna luce, le sue labbra sottili fermamente serrate.  
\- Vedi, Severus, avevo ragione io. Quella domanda era inutile. Non ha importanza sapere se tu mi hai tradito. – sussurrò piano, avvicinandosi a lui – L’istinto dell’assassino è radicato troppo profondamente in te: tu sei un mio Mangiamorte fino al midollo, Severus. Che tu lo voglia oppure no, lo sei e sempre lo sarai. Non potrai mai sottrarti a te stesso, mai. E non potrai neppure mai sottrarti a me!  
Ora Voldemort aveva accostato le lunghe e sottili mani al suo viso e le stava facendo scorrere leggere sulle guance, quasi a volere provare con quel gesto la potestà sull’altro:  
\- Ho visto scagliare quella maledizione migliaia di volte, Severus. Chi tremava, chi sudava, chi doveva forzare se stesso, chi temeva, chi piangeva, chi all’ultimo istante rinunciava. Chi godeva, chi fremeva, chi rideva, chi si eccitava, chi la pregustava leccandosi le labbra, chi derideva, chi insultava la sua vittima.  
Il volto diafano di Voldemort era assolutamente impassibile e la sua voce acuta e metallica non tradiva alcuna emozione. Le sue braccia ora pendevano immobili lungo i fianchi.  
\- Ma non ho mai visto nessuno come te. Nessuno è mai stato così freddo, così distaccato, così insensibile ed inumano. Così indifferente ed impassibile. Solo io, Severus. Solo io. E tu sei esattamente come me, anche se cerchi di negarlo a te stesso.  
Severus Piton guardò Voldemort dritto negli occhi.  
Un lungo, interminabile e profondo sguardo.  
Senza paura, senza sollievo, senza alcuna emozione.  
Solo una terribile determinazione sul suo viso, mentre affrontava se stesso ed i suoi pensieri.  
I suoi occhi brillavano come neri diamanti e riflettevano la malvagia luce sanguigna delle iridi di Voldemort, senza lasciare alcun varco scoperto che potesse condurre alla sua mente, al suo cuore o alla sua anima.  
Un gelo buio e silenzioso avvolgeva la sfida tra i due potenti maghi, separandoli da ogni altro essere vivente.  
Sono un assassino, un assassino.   
Lo sono sempre stato.  
Lo sarò per sempre?  
Non c’è dunque salvezza alcuna per me? Proprio nessuna speranza?  
Eppure non sono come te, non lo sono mai stato.  
Io sono un essere umano, io ho un cuore che sa soffrire e che sa amare, io ho un’anima che sa distinguere ciò che giusto da ciò che è sbagliato.  
Io so quali atroci colpe ho commesso, io so con quanta sofferenza ho cercato di espiare quelle mie colpe.  
Sostieni che io faccio ciò che anche tu fai, nel tuo stesso modo.  
Apparentemente.  
Ciò basta per ingannarti?  
O serve solo a continuare ad ingannare me stesso?  
Alhyssa, Alhyssa, amore mio! Tu assisti, invisibile, a tutto ciò. Perderò anche il tuo amore dopo quello che mi hai visto fare? Anche tu hai visto solo l’apparenza? Solo la mia terribile finzione? O tu hai capito quanto mi è costato fare ciò che ho _dovuto_ fare?  
Tu che hai saputo leggere nella mia anima, tu che hai saputo superare ogni mia barriera di protezione, tu comprendi il mio angoscioso tormento? Tu capisci il mio atterrito sgomento?  
Io non sono come Voldemort, io non voglio essere come lui!  
Sento che ora sto per perdere il controllo, che le mie emozioni stanno per sommergermi, ma non posso lasciare che tornino a vagare liberamente in me. Sarei perduto, e tu con me, amore mio.  
\- Io non sono come te, Oscuro Signore: nessuno può esserlo. Ed io, certo, non avrei l’ardire di volermi considerare tuo pari! – disse freddamente Piton, mentre si piegava fino a terra, in un sottomesso inchino che lo salvava dall’incursione degli occhi di Voldemort che, finalmente, stava trovando il modo di superare ogni sua difesa e penetrargli nella mente proprio mentre le sue emozioni umane stavano nuovamente dilagando in lui, senza più alcun controllo.  
Prima ancora di essersi rialzato del tutto si era già smaterializzato.


	12. Sorriso d'amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente un capitolo dolce, molto dolce, dolcissimo. Strapieno d’amore. Amore vero e pieno di rispetto. Questo è il capitolo del Ritorno alla Vita di Severus, il momento in cui ritorna a sorridere. E quello di Severus è veramente un sorriso meraviglioso, così come splendido è il suo amore!
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Alhyssa  
> Genere - Romantico, Introspettivo  
> Rating - PG 13

**(Un sorriso sbocciato dal suo infinito amore, un sorriso puro che brillava, fulgido e sicuro, illuminando la notte dei suoi occhi e riscaldando infine la sua anima.)**

Camminavano veloci nella notte oscura della Foresta Proibita, in silenzio come il solito, lei che lo seguiva, qualche passo più indietro, in quella sua perenne ed ormai rassegnata rincorsa. Poi Severus si fermò di botto ed Alhyssa andò a sbattergli addosso. Lo guardò stupita, notando il suo viso pallido e particolarmente stanco.  
\- Ecco, ora hai visto esattamente chi sono. - mormorò a voce bassa, come rassegnato ad una grave perdita imminente.  
\- E chi saresti? – chiese dolcemente Alhyssa.  
\- Un assassino, solo un assassino: uguale a Voldemort!  
La voce di Severus era gelo disperato che si cristallizzava sulle sue labbra.  
\- NO! Non sei un assassino, non sei come lui! – esclamò la maga.  
\- Era ferma la mia mano, sicura la mia voce: ma loro erano solo dei ragazzi.  
\- Ho visto la tua mano, ho udito la tua voce, ma sono certa che erano altre le parole pronunciate dal tuo cuore, Severus. - mormorò Alhyssa, tremante davanti a lui.  
Non c’era la luna a rischiarare quella notte nera e un’oscurità profonda e silenziosa era intorno a loro. Severus guardava fisso a terra, incapace di parlare, con due nuovi, immensi ed intollerabili macigni che gli stritolavano il cuore.  
\- Come puoi amarmi ancora? Non era giusto quello che stavo facendo, ma dovevo farlo: non era della mia vita che m’importava… - sussurrò disperato, con un filo di voce.  
Alhyssa allungò una mano per accarezzare il suo viso distrutto dal dolore. Il mago l’allontanò bruscamente.  
\- Ho serrato gli occhi per non guardare l’orrore che c’è in me. Ho turato le orecchie per non ascoltare l’urlo agghiacciante del mio cuore. Un cuore che pensavo di avere perduto sedici anni fa, ma che, invece, avevo solo sepolto vivo in un oscuro baratro d’indicibile sofferenza. – sussurrò con voce rotta dal dolore.  
Alhyssa gli si avvicinò, spostando la mano che lui aveva allungato per allontanarla:  
\- Perché, perché vuoi continuare a rimanere solo e a soffrire così? Perché non mi permetti di starti vicino?  
Severus scosse il capo, desolatamente:  
\- Erano ragazzi, solo ragazzi: non c’era nessun motivo. Forse le loro mani non avevano mai neppure toccato il sangue. – mormorò guardano le proprie mani - Mi chiedo se non ci fosse stato un altro modo, non cruento e migliore, per fermare il loro braccio.  
La fiamma dei suoi occhi sembrava quasi spenta, soffocata dal rimorso. La voce era nuovamente gelida e tagliente, ma solo rivolta contro se stesso:  
\- Domattina, nella mia aula, il fuoco resterà inesorabilmente spento sotto due calderoni. Ed ancora una volta sarà stata solo colpa mia.  
\- NO! – gridò ancora Alhyssa, ormai incapace di sopportare oltre il dolore dell’uomo che amava immensamente – Non è tua la colpa, non sei tu il responsabile di tutto ciò. Anche io ho ucciso, Severus, più di una volta, e tu mi hai visto farlo. Ma è Voldemort…  
\- Ho ucciso per l’Oscuro Signore - l’interruppe il mago con voce incrinata – e ho ucciso per Silente. Troppe volte, ormai, e non riesco a vedere più alcuna differenza. Vedo solo il sangue grondare dalle mie mani. E ha lo stesso colore: il sangue degli innocenti e quello dei loro carnefici! Non ne posso più, sono stanco, tutto mi appare sempre più inutile e crudele: non riesco più a vedere la fine di questo vano massacro.  
Alhyssa cercò ancora, inutilmente, di superare la resistenza della sua mano che, sempre, la teneva lontana impedendole di avvicinarsi.  
\- Ti amo Severus, ti amo. – sussurrò dolcemente. – Amo il tuo cuore incontaminato, straziato dal dolore e dal rimorso. Amo la tua anima pura, squarciata in due dall’incertezza e dal dubbio, quell’anima rosa dal timore e dal sospetto di compiere, ancora una volta, la scelta sbagliata. L’anima di un uomo giusto, non di un assassino.  
Le lacrime scendevano silenziose sul viso di Alhyssa mentre esclamava:  
\- Io ti amo, ho bisogno di te. Stringimi tra le braccia, sfiora le mie labbra, anche solo per un istante, un momento di sogno incantato. E capirai quanto sconfinato è il mio amore ed incrollabile è la mia fiducia in te!  
Gli occhi di Severus, inestimabili stelle nere che sfolgoravano imprigionate in quella sua notte di tenebra purissima, incandescenti fiamme nere che emergevano prepotentemente dalla profondità del suo cuore incontaminato, ardevano intensi e splendenti di luce sul suo volto diafano. La sua bocca appena dischiusa, le labbra frementi di desiderio, un’esplosione incontenibile di passione che sfociava in quella disperata invocazione silenziosa, che solo il suo cuore poteva udire:  
Alhyssa, amore mio!  
Perché solo il suo cuore aveva parlato, muto era stato il suo grido, solo le splendide fiamme nere dei suoi occhi urlavano disperate il suo amore.  
Alhyssa mosse di nuovo un passo verso il mago, ma la sua mano, tremante, ancora si alzò per fermarla, ma poi si tese verso di lei con infinito amore.  
Ed Alhyssa, finalmente, riuscì ad abbracciarlo ed a stringerlo forte a sé.  
Severus aveva chiuso gli occhi e lasciava che le dolci e fatate parole di Alhyssa, della donna che amava più di se stesso, scendessero su di lui, come una benefica pioggia purificatrice, entrassero nel suo cuore a scacciare quelle tenebre opprimenti ed ormai insostenibili.  
Lasciava che le sue braccia lo stringessero, consolatorie e protettive come quelle di una madre, e si abbandonò a quell’abbraccio, come un bimbo impaurito e pentito, mentre le lacrime scendevano silenziose sul suo volto di adulto, duro e scavato dal dolore.  
Lasciava che i teneri baci di lei asciugassero le sue lacrime, mentre il suo soave sorriso, lentamente, entrava a riscaldargli il cuore, a riportare la speranza, a scacciare per sempre la sua terribile solitudine.  
Lasciava che l’amore di Alhyssa compisse, finalmente, il miracolo mai neppure sperato, che penetrasse in lui fino ad incontrare il suo amore, per riportarlo infine alla vita. Quella vita di cui, forse, era ancora degno. Quell’amore che bramava con tutto il suo intimo essere, per dimenticare, finalmente, tutto l’odio che lo aveva sempre ottenebrato. Quell’odio contro il quale aveva combattuto per tutta la vita, che sempre aveva cercato di arginare.  
Ora c’era solo l’amore davanti a lui, e nulla poteva fare contro l’amore, se non arrendersi.  
All’improvviso si ricordò come si faceva a sorridere.  
Un sorriso dapprima timido ed esitante, appena lievemente accennato, che s’intensificava sempre di più, pieno d’amore e di luce, per la sua donna, la sua Alhyssa, il suo dolce angelo salvatore!  
Un sorriso incantato, sempre più caldo e luminoso, che nasceva dal profondo dentro di lui, che stava rischiarando e mettendo fine all’interminabile notte che per troppi anni lo aveva incatenato nelle sue gelide tenebre. Un sorriso felice che si specchiava negli occhi verdi e limpidi di Alhyssa, un sorriso sbocciato dal suo infinito amore, un sorriso puro che brillava, fulgido e sicuro, illuminando la notte dei suoi occhi e riscaldando infine la sua anima. Un sorriso che liberò per sempre il suo cuore dal baratro profondo in cui tanti anni prima l’aveva imprigionato con atroce crudeltà e spezzò ogni residuo laccio che gli impediva d’amare con tutto se stesso.  
Raddrizzò le spalle e si sciolse dall’abbraccio di Alhyssa, ma solo per avvolgerla nel proprio abbraccio, intriso di sconfinato amore.  
\- Ti amo Alhyssa, ti amo immensamente. – sussurrò Severus con voce incredibilmente dolce e profonda. – Grazie per essere qui, vicina a me: grazie per avermi restituito alla vita, grazie per aver salvato il mio cuore. Grazie, solo grazie, infinitamente grazie.  
La strinse a sé, sempre più forte e con travolgente passione:  
\- Ormai è inutile combattere contro il mio desiderio per te. Sei così profondamente radicata nella mia mente e nei miei pensieri che nulla più può fare differenza!  
Era così suadente il sorriso di Alhyssa, così bello lo splendore dei suoi occhi, così dolci e calde le sue labbra in quel primo, delizioso ed indimenticabile bacio d’amore, quel bacio così a lungo anelato, ma del quale si era sempre reputato indegno.  
Le sfiorava le labbra, con dolce delicatezza, con infinita lentezza, con immenso rispetto, mentre il suo cuore impazziva di gioia. La stringeva a sé in un tenero e languido abbraccio, puro come il suo sconfinato amore, intenso come la sua infuocata passione.  
Le sue labbra bruciavano di desiderio per lei, mentre le sfioravano il viso con delicato ardore. Ogni fibra del suo corpo vibrava in un delirio d’eccitazione, mentre le sue mani accarezzavano lievemente il corpo morbido e caldo di Alhyssa, così intimamente congiunto al suo.  
Infine le sue labbra, frementi ora, si schiusero su quelle di lei, per un travolgente ed appassionato bacio, mentre la stringeva sempre più forte a sé e lei ricambiava con la stessa bramosia, la stessa incontenibile eccitazione, lo stesso profondo ed infinito amore.  
Un bacio interminabile, al quale nessuno dei due avrebbe mai voluto mettere fine. Un bacio che fece erompere tutto il suo ardore, che da troppo tempo covava, crudelmente imprigionato sotto le braci roventi, in uno scoppio d’incandescente passione che s’innalzò improvviso in una fiammata di desiderio che tutto poteva consumare, in un breve istante.  
E si trovò lì, strettamente avvinto a lei, sotto la luce vivida delle stelle, desiderando ben oltre un bacio, mentre le sue mani carezzavano, con irrefrenabile bramosia, il corpo dell’unica donna che mai aveva desiderato con tale intensità.  
\- Severus… - sussurrò Alhyssa, ansimante.  
Con incredibile sforzo, quasi richiamato alla realtà dalla voce di Alhyssa, il mago si staccò un poco da lei, con il respiro affannato ed il cuore che sembrava volesse balzargli fuori dal petto. Non aveva mai desiderato tanto una donna, ma neppure mai aveva amato tanto, e la Foresta Proibita non era la cornice adatta per poter amare Alhyssa come lui voleva amarla.  
\- Ti voglio Alhyssa, sono pazzo di te, ma non qui, amore mio, non ora. - mormorò a fatica, mentre contemplava la sua Alhyssa, bella come la più splendente delle stelle, che palpitava di desiderio tra le sue braccia, il viso arrossato e lievemente sudato, il respiro affannato, la bocca dischiusa nell’attesa di un altro intenso bacio e gli occhi pervasi dalla luce della felicità.  
\- Severus… - sussurrò ancora, con un delizioso sorriso sulle labbra appassionate.  
\- Ti amo immensamente, non tentarmi, - sussurrò con voce roca, irrimediabilmente attirato da quelle labbra - non saprei resistere oltre…  
Ancora sfiorò delicatamente con le labbra quella morbida bocca dal sapore di miele, quelle gote vellutate come petali, quei lunghi e serici capelli, inebriandosi del suo profumo, e sentì la terra mancargli sotto i piedi, sentì il suo animo librarsi nel regno sconfinato della felicità e del sogno. Chiuse gli occhi e rimase a lungo immobile, stringendo il suo amore tra le braccia e respirando l’incantata essenza della sua anima.  
   
Infine si staccò da lei, con un lungo e dolce sospiro.  
\- Torniamo al castello. – sussurrò, prendendole una mano per portarla alle labbra con infinita dolcezza e poi tenendola forte con la sua, per guidarla nella buia foresta.  
Sopra di loro un cielo di soffice velluto nero, trapunto di brillanti, sorrideva al loro amore nella tiepida brezza della notte estiva.  
Per la prima volta, Alhyssa non si trovò più ad inseguirlo faticosamente, anzi, ogni più piccolo ostacolo era una scusa affinché Severus la prendesse di nuovo tra le braccia, sollevandola per sorpassare un tronco caduto, per aggirare un cespuglio di rovi, per oltrepassare delle rugose radici che spuntavano infide dal terreno. Ogni abbraccio era arricchito da un bacio, dolce ed appassionato insieme, colmo di desiderio e foriero di tenere promesse. Ogni volta, gli occhi di Severus si perdevano nel limpido e tranquillo mare di quelli di Alhyssa ed il sorriso illuminava sempre più il suo volto finalmente felice e sereno.  
La maga sapeva bene di non aver alcun bisogno del suo aiuto, ma era così bello fingere d’essere infinitamente debole, farsi proteggere ed aiutare da lui, perdersi in quei meravigliosi occhi e nel suo sorriso, anelare di nuovo ai suoi baci non appena le sue labbra la lasciavano.  
   
Ormai erano arrivati al castello e Severus la guidò, veloce e silenzioso, fino ai sotterranei ed alla sua stanza.  
   
Entrarono nel buio quasi completo della notte. Severus sigillò la porta e con un gesto elegante gettò il mantello sul divano. Poi la strinse a sé con impeto veemente, chinandosi a baciarla con ardente passione. Le sue mani, incendiate dal desiderio, volarono con impulsivo trasporto a percorrere il corpo di Alhyssa, soffermandosi con bramosa irruenza sui morbidi seni, cercando affannosamente di aprirle l’abito, mentre le sue labbra bruciavano, anelando a quella pelle liscia e delicata.  
Poi, ebbe l’improvvisa e stonata sensazione che il corpo di Alhyssa si fosse irrigidito tra le sue braccia.  
Col respiro affannato ed il cuore che batteva impazzito allentò la stretta del suo abbraccio appassionato, cercando di comprendere quello che stava accadendo.  
Alhyssa era stata inaspettatamente soggiogata da un terrore muto, che la sua mente non riusciva ad arginare. I suoi occhi erano dilatati nel buio gelido e silenzioso di un altro sotterraneo, lontano nel tempo e nello spazio, sentiva altre mani strapparle brutalmente le vesti e violarle l’anima.  
Le sue labbra si mossero a fatica, per pronunciare, quasi senza voce, quel nome maledetto:  
\- M- Malfoy!  
La mano di Severus guizzò rapida nell’aria ad accendere le candele, poi cercò la dolce luce dei suoi occhi. In quell’amato mare di smeraldo, in quella verde distesa di speranza, lesse ora tutta la sua insopportabile angoscia.  
La sua donna non fremeva di desiderio tra le sue braccia, la sua adorata Alhyssa stava tremando di paura!  
\- Amore… amore mio! - sussurrò stupito - Cosa c’è mio dolce amore?  
Alhyssa era tornata al presente, ma non riusciva a comprendere cosa le stesse accadendo. Desiderava immensamente Severus, i suoi baci, i suoi abbracci e le sue carezze. Eppure, ora che era consapevole che lui non era più trattenuto da nulla, quel folle terrore l’aveva assalita ed i ricordi della violenza subita da Malfoy erano tornati prepotentemente a galla nella sua memoria e sembrava che si sovrapponessero quasi perfettamente ai gesti dell’uomo che amava.  
\- Sono io… Severus. - balbettò affannato – Perché, perché hai paura di me?  
Alhyssa continuava a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati, quasi ritraendosi dal lui.  
Mentre la consapevolezza di quanto stava accadendo si faceva strada nella sua mente, Severus si sentì morire.  Le sue mani corsero delicate ad accarezzare dolcemente quel viso terrorizzato e le sue labbra lo sfiorarono nuovamente con teneri e piccoli baci:  
\- Perdonami amore, perdona l’irrispettosa irruenza del mio desiderio. Ma non ti ho fatto nulla, nulla di male. – sussurrò con voce tremante – Io, i miei gesti… non posso averti ricordato Malfoy, non è possibile!    
\- Mi dispiace Severus. Ma non ci sono mai stati altri gesti, altri uomini, che potrei ricordare. – rispose Alhyssa con voce atona.  
Quell’inaspettata rivelazione colpì violentemente il mago, spazzando i suoi pensieri come un gelido ed impetuoso turbine di vento. Il suo cuore urlava di dolore: la sua adorata Alhyssa, quando quel demonio l’aveva violentata, lei era, era ancora vergine!  
Lucius l’aveva profanata, le aveva odiosamente carpito la purezza e la dolcezza della sua prima volta. L’avrebbe ucciso, sì ucciso, ma prima l’avrebbe fatto orribilmente soffrire a lungo!  
Chiuse stretti gli occhi, cercando disperatamente di impedire alle lacrime di uscire, strinse forti i denti, fino a sentirli stridere.  
\- Perdonami… ti prego. - mormorò Alhyssa, spaventata, tra le lacrime.  
Severus spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso, poi tornò a stringerla teneramente a sé, mentre le asciugava le lacrime con piccoli e delicati baci:  
\- Non sei tu che devi chiedere perdono, non tu. Io, solo io ho sbagliato. Ma non sapevo, non potevo immaginare. - disse in un tenero sussurro – Perché, quella notte, non volesti accettare l’ _Oblivion_ che ti avevo offerto?  
Alhyssa lo guardò con amore, mentre il mare verde dei suoi occhi sembrava infine ritrovare la serenità tanto anelata:  
\- Tu mi stringevi a te, mi cullavi tra le tue braccia. Io non volevo, non potevo rischiare di dimenticare anche la tua meravigliosa e così inaspettata dolcezza!  
Severus scrollò lievemente la testa, mentre un dolce sorriso tornava infine sulle sue labbra:  
\- Alhyssa, Alhyssa mio dolce, immenso amore! – sospirò.  
Tornò ancora a cullarla, con infinito amore, tra le sue braccia, accarezzandole lievemente i lunghi capelli castani, mentre sfiorava con le labbra la sua fronte:  
\- Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo. - sussurrò dolcemente. – Non devi aver paura di me!  
\- Non ho più paura… ora.  
Per lunghi momenti Severus continuò a cullare teneramente la sua donna, con gli occhi chiusi ed un soave sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra, finché sentì che si abbandonava completamente fra le sue braccia, di nuovo fiduciosa. Estrasse quindi la bacchetta e pronunciò il complesso incantesimo che fece ricomparire la scala interna e la porta che immettevano nell’appartamento di Alhyssa.  
La tristezza comparve immediatamente sul volto della giovane maga:  
\- Ti prego, no! Non mandarmi via da te! - esclamò.  
Severus sorrise soavemente:  
\- Non ho nessun’intenzione di mandarti via. Questa notte ti terrò dolcemente stretta a me, e così sarà per ogni prossima notte. - sussurrò piano - Ma questi oscuri abiti da Mangiamorte non sono adatti.  
La guidò con la mano fino alla scala:  
\- Vai a cambiarti, e torna presto!  
Rimase fermo, ai piedi della scala, mentre la seguiva con lo sguardo, gli occhi che brillavano intensamente nel viso sorridente.  
 

*

   
Un fuoco freddo ardeva nel camino, illuminando la stanza con i suoi bagliori pieni di vita, mentre dalla grande finestra a bocca di lupo entrava a fiotti la tiepida e profumata brezza estiva. L’intenso velluto nero del cielo era trapunto di stelle rilucenti ed una musica dolce pervadeva l’aria.         
Severus era ancora ai piedi della scala e teneva tra le mani il purpureo fiore di rovo. Indossava un pigiama di morbida seta nera, con la casacca aperta sulla pelle bianca e liscia del petto. Uno splendido sorriso gli illuminava il viso pallido, incorniciato dai lunghi capelli corvini. I neri diamanti dei suoi occhi sfolgoravano di felicità, mentre attendeva la sua donna.  
La porta in cima alla scala si aprì e il mago trasalì, mentre l’incantata visione di Alhyssa riempiva i suoi occhi di luminosa bellezza. In poche frazioni di secondi il fiato gli mancò del tutto, mentre il cuore gli batteva in gola, martellante.  
Alhyssa scendeva le scale, quasi volando, avvolta in trasparenti e lucenti veli neri che ondeggiavano languidamente, i lunghi capelli sparsi sulle spalle nude e negli occhi il verde sconfinato della prateria.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e deglutì a fatica, chiedendosi come avrebbe potuto dominare l’intensa eccitazione che la vista della sua donna aveva il potere di scatenare così impetuosamente in lui. Ma sapeva bene che il suo desiderio avrebbe dovuto ancora attendere, attendere molto a lungo!  
Tese una mano ad incontrare quella di Alhyssa, aiutandola a scendere gli ultimi gradini. Sorridendo silenziosamente le sistemò il fiore tra i capelli e portò alle labbra la sua mano, ricoprendola di appassionati baci, sul dorso, sul palmo, sulle dita e poi giù fino al polso sottile. Poi la sollevò tra le braccia e la portò fino al letto, adagiandovela delicatamente e chinandosi a baciarle ed accarezzarle il viso, dolcemente, con amore e tenero rispetto, scendendo poi con languida lentezza lungo il collo e verso la spalla, tutti i suoi sensi tesi allo spasimo, attento a percepire ogni più piccola reazione, mentre le sue braccia avvolgevano il corpo di Alhyssa in un tenero e carezzevole abbraccio.  
Tornò a guardarla dolcemente negli occhi, sussurrandole piano:  
\- Non devi più avere paura. Ti farò dimenticare ogni cosa: il mio amore sarà la magia che avrà il potere di annullare quei terribili ricordi. E presto… desidererai ciò che ora tanto ti terrorizza…  
Le carezzava i lunghi e soffici capelli, traendone caldi riflessi ramati alla luce del fuoco, mentre i suoi occhi neri ardevano più delle fiamme, d’amore e di passione.  
\- Scoprirai dolcezza infinita ed estasi di piacere in ciò che ora ricordi solo come violenza e dolore. Un delicato incanto d’amore, racchiuso tra i soffici petali del tempo, nel lento fluire dei giorni e delle notti in cui tu sarai sempre, dolcemente, tra le mie braccia…   
La sua voce la cullava in un tenero sussurro d’amore, mentre con le labbra tornava a sfiorarle soavemente il viso:  
\- Finché il mio desiderio sarà anche il tuo, ed io lo vedrò riflesso nei tuoi splendidi occhi, amore mio!


	13. Saper attendere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco arrivare Hermione, il mio personaggio preferito tra i ragazzi, in un divertente "incontro" con il suo Professore di Pozioni. Poi, invece, si torna alla romantica dolcezza di Severus, con un primo tocco di erotismo! Aaaaaah... dimenticavo: questo è il capitolo del suo involontario spogliarello, preannunciato nella premessa!
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Alhyssa, Hermione  
> Genere - Romantico, Erotico  
> Rating - R

**(Ma non è ancora giunto quel dolce tempo incantato, amore mio. Non ancora. Devo saper attendere… e la sua voce era un intenso e flautato sussurro d’amore.)**

_Apro gli occhi e vedo i caldi raggi del sole entrare dalla finestra aperta e giocare allegramente con le fiamme fredde che ancora scoppiettano vivaci nel camino._  
 _Li richiudo ed assaporo, fino in fondo, la mia intensa felicità._  
 _Avverto il tuo profumo, dovunque, sulla mia pelle._  
 _I battiti del mio cuore sono di nuovo impazziti ed ancora mi manca l’aria: ma sono sensazioni alle quali dovrò presto abituarmi, dolci sensazioni d’amore e di desiderio._  
 _Nel sonno sei scivolata verso di me ed ora sento il tuo bel corpo premuto contro il mio. Certo non posso affermare che il mio desiderio si sia affievolito, durante la notte._  
 _Mi mordo leggermente le labbra e mi sposto un po’, scostandomi col bacino dal tuo corpo caldo. Non voglio che tu, amore mio, svegliandoti possa accorgerti della mia eccitazione ed averne paura._  
 _Il mio desiderio._  
 _Sorrido all’imbarazzante pensiero. Eppure, è come se ora fosse sublimato nell’amore, nella possibilità di tenerti stretta a me e di baciarti. Ora non è più assillante e quasi doloroso, com’era ieri. Ora non è più incontenibile ed incontrollabile._  
 _Ora è solo il meraviglioso e puro sogno di te._  
 _E’ così bello desiderarti, è così bella l’intensa attesa di te!_  
 _Sono felice, immensamente felice._  
 _Perché, se è vero che è cominciata l’attesa, è però finita la mia terribile ed ormai insostenibile solitudine._  
 _Ed io posso finalmente ricominciare a vivere, pienamente._  
 _Ora che ci sei tu, per sempre vicina a me. Tu che sai leggere nella mia anima, tu col tuo dolce sorriso e quell’incrollabile speranza che sempre ti leggo negli occhi. Con te posso finalmente tornare ad essere semplicemente me stesso._  
 _Io, Severus, senza più maschere, senza più finzioni: solo un uomo innamorato._  
 _Sciocche e dolci lacrime bagnano il cuscino: ma anche le lacrime fanno parte di un uomo, un uomo vero e completo, un uomo felice che sta tornando alla vita._  
 _Ora posso finalmente far emergere il mio cuore dalle gelide profondità di quel lago oscuro, in cui cercai vanamente di annegarlo tanti anni fa._  
 _Un cuore ancora intensamente vivo, palpitante ed anelante d’amore. Io so ancora amare, immensamente, so sorridere e so piangere. Ed ho una sconfinata voglia di vivere, di nuovo, di recuperare tutti quegli interminabili anni perduti nel silenzioso nulla agghiacciante della mia solitudine._  
 _Ti stringo a me, delicatamente, lievemente, rispettosamente._  
 _Un lungo sospiro: ti desidero con folle intensità._  
 _So che è solo una questione di tempo, ma so anche che non c’è nessun altro al mondo, bravo quanto me, a sapere attendere._  
 _Poi sarai mia, dolcemente mia, appassionatamente mia: per sempre… mia!_  
 _Poso appena le labbra sulla tua fronte fresca e le sento bruciare, irrimediabilmente incendiate dall’irrefrenabile e dolce desiderio di te. Ma solo sfioro, delicatamente, la tua pelle morbida con l’infinita dolcezza rispettosa del mio immenso amore._  
 _Non voglio svegliarti._  
 _Ora so bene qual è stato il terrore che questa notte ti ha attanagliato, a causa mia. Non accadrà più: te lo prometto. Non hai paura dei miei baci, anche se traboccanti d’infuocata passione, perché lui non ti ha mai baciato. Ma ogni gesto che le sue turpi mani hanno compiuto sul tuo corpo, violandolo, profanandolo, oltraggiandolo, brucia ancora intensamente d’orrore nei tuoi ricordi e tu lo rifuggi, sgomenta._  
 _Ma il mio amore saprà cancellare quell’orrore, io saprò farti distinguere i miei gesti, le labbra si sostituiranno alle mani…_  
 

*

   
Hermione mordicchiava nervosamente la sua piuma, mentre in aula ricontrollava gli appunti. Gli esami di G.U.F.O. erano ormai alle porte: per quale strano motivo quel mattino non riusciva a concentrarsi sulla sua pozione? Perché continuava a distrarsi osservando nascostamente Piton e rischiando, prima o poi, di incrociare il suo gelido e severo sguardo?  
Effettivamente, c’era qualcosa di diverso nel tenebroso Professore, qualcosa che il suo acuto sesto senso aveva percepito già da diversi giorni, ma che la sua mente analitica non riusciva ancora a decifrare compiutamente.  
Così la curiosità, come un tarlo insistente, la rodeva lentamente dall’interno, continuando a riportare ostinatamente il suo sguardo su Piton.  
La Signorina Keyleen entrò all’improvviso nel suo campo visivo, mentre si chinava sul calderone di Neville. Era a Hogwarts da nemmeno due settimane e la maggioranza degli studenti già pregava insistentemente affinché qualche misteriosa e gravissima malattia colpisse il Professor Piton, costringendolo ad affidare a lei sola l’insegnamento.  
La Signorina Keyleen stava apertamente sorridendo.  
Il fatto che l’assistente di Piton sorridesse a Neville, di per sé, non era poi un elemento così strano. Hermione, però, realizzò all’improvviso che la Signorina Keyleen, negli ultimi giorni, non faceva altro che sorridere, a tutti. Ed il suo non era certo un sorriso che poteva passare inosservato, così raggiante, luminoso, decisamente felice.  
Inoltre, stava sorridendo anche nell’aula di Piton, assolutamente incurante degli sguardi malevoli del Professore.  
Un momento.  
Hermione tornò ad osservare Piton: il mago non aveva alcuno sguardo malevolo in quei suoi gelidi occhi.  
Ed i suoi occhi, a ben vedere, non erano per niente gelidi! Erano intensamente neri, profondi, scintillanti, pieni di un inspiegabile fuoco, e fissi sulla sua assistente dal momento in cui aveva finito di spiegare loro le istruzioni per la pozione.  
Ecco cosa c’era di diverso: il Professor Piton sembrava incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dalla maga.  
E che sguardo!  
Hermione sorrise soddisfatta: tutti i pezzi del puzzle si stavano perfettamente incastrando.  
Non solo Piton non le toglieva gli occhi di dosso, ma quella mattina le aveva anche tenuto aperta la porta quando erano entrati in classe, chiacchierando amabilmente.  
Chiacchierando?!  
Proprio lui che, di solito, si limitava a scontrosi monosillabi quasi con tutti!  
Non poteva affermare che il Professore fosse entrato nell’aula sorridendo, ma certo l’espressione del suo viso era diversa dal solito. Una differenza sottile, difficile da notare: ma il suo volto pallido pareva più disteso, le sue rughe meno evidenziate e le sue labbra fini non erano più strettamente serrate.  
Anzi, proprio in quel momento, mentre continuava a fissare la sua assistente con quella strana intensità nello sguardo, Hermione notò che le sue labbra si schiudevano appena, come se lui intendesse sorriderle, come se desiderasse…  
Baciarla!  
Hermione abbassò un attimo lo sguardo, confusa e turbata da quell’inaspettato pensiero.  
Riprese ad osservare la Signorina Keyleen che stava tornando verso la cattedra di Piton, quasi come richiamata da quel suo intenso sguardo, mentre il Professore, perfettamente immobile e quasi senza neppure respirare, continuava a guardarla con quegli occhi incredibilmente pieni di fuoco. Lei gli sorrise dolcemente, poi accostò una sedia a quella di lui e si chinò sul libro aperto sulla cattedra, sfiorandogli appena la mano, in un gesto dall’apparenza del tutto casuale.  
Il Professor Piton socchiuse gli occhi, solo per un breve istante, e si morse lievemente le labbra. Infine sollevò la pagina del grosso libro, nascondendo le loro mani alla vista degli allievi.  
Ma Hermione era assolutamente sicura che, in quel momento, la mano elegante e sottile del Professore di Pozioni stesse accarezzando, certo non casualmente, quella della sua bella assistente.  
Si guardò in giro: tutti i suoi compagni erano intenti nella preparazione di quella difficile pozione e nessuno aveva notato l’accaduto.  
Per un attimo si chiese se la tensione per gli esami, che si stavano rapidamente avvicinando, potesse giocarle brutti scherzi e farle erroneamente interpretare ciò che aveva appena visto. L’idea del Professor Piton _innamorato_ , era veramente incredibile: Ron e Harry l’avrebbero presa in giro per giorni e giorni se avesse osato raccontar loro i suoi sospetti.  
Tornò a guardare il Professore: non aveva mai notato prima quanto potevano essere belli i suoi profondi occhi neri quando brillavano in quel modo, né quanto fossero sensuali le sue labbra, lievemente dischiuse in quel sorriso a mala pena accennato, ma carico di desiderio!  
Un sibilo acuto lacerò l’aria, mentre il suo calderone eruttava con violenza la pozione che si era surriscaldata troppo a lungo.  
Hermione balzò di lato per non essere investita in pieno dal liquido ribollente, proprio mentre il Professor Piton, colto totalmente di sorpresa, smetteva finalmente di contemplare la sua assistente ed esclamava, con voce tonante:  
\- Sig.na Granger! Si può sapere che cosa hai combinato?  
I loro sguardi s’incrociarono: le fiamme ardenti di poco prima erano completamente scomparse e lo sguardo del Professore era tornato ad essere gelido e tagliente.  
Ma, per la prima volta in cinque anni, Hermione ebbe la certezza che Piton non avesse la più pallida idea di cose stesse succedendo in quel momento nella sua classe.  
Il sorriso della ragazza era trionfante, mentre rispondeva, con voce educata e controllata:  
\- Devo essermi distratta, Professore, ma certo lei saprà, _come sempre_ , cosa ho sbagliato!  
Piton era già a pochi passi di distanza da lei, la bacchetta levata a bloccare la fuoriuscita del liquido bollente.  
La risata cristallina di Alhyssa risuonò, fresca, nell’aula.  
Lo sguardo rapido e penetrante che il Professore rivolse alla ragazza gli diede la piena consapevolezza di _tutto_ quanto era accaduto a sua insaputa. Compreso il fatto che la sua migliore allieva lo stava spudoratamente prendendo in giro.  
\- Hai lasciato sobbollire troppo a lungo ed a fuoco alto la tua pozione, prima di aggiungere l’ultimo ingrediente. Una _lunga_ distrazione, Granger, – sibilò Piton ironicamente, inarcando un sopracciglio – mentre la tua mente era impegnata ad impicciarsi di fatti che non ti riguardano per nulla!  
Un beffardo sorriso incurvava ora le labbra del Professore:  
\- Una distrazione che mi fornirà l’alquanto inaspettata opportunità di assegnarti una bella “D” in Pozioni!    
L’espressione della ragazza si tinse di disperazione, che si trasformò presto in paura mentre il viso del Professore si accostava rapidamente al suo.  
\- Ma in un’altra materia, Granger, ti sei meritata una “E”. – sussurrò piano Piton in un sibilo sottile, diretto quasi solo alla sua mente. – Anche se hai commesso un piccolo errore: è la prima volta che mi capita in quattordici anni d’insegnamento, non in cinque!  
Hermione spalancò gli occhi e la bocca per la sorpresa, in un’inconsapevole imitazione della tipica espressione di stupore di Ron.  
Gli occhi di Piton, ora, lampeggiavano pericolosamente, mentre sussurrava minaccioso:  
\- Mi auguro che tu intenda mantenere il più completo riserbo su quanto hai appena scoperto!  
In quel preciso istante Hermione comprese che Piton conosceva esattamente tutto ciò che aveva dedotto su di lui quel mattino.  
La ragazza annuì velocemente, mentre cercava disperatamente di arretrare ed i suoi occhi si riempivano di terrore vedendo il Professore levare la bacchetta contro di lei, per esclamare, poi, con un ghigno soddisfatto:  
\- _Gratta e Netta!_  
La divisa di Hermione tornò perfettamente pulita e Piton si diresse alla cattedra.  
Alhyssa ridacchiava divertita.  
Molto divertita.  
 

*

   
Le fiamme del camino si riflettevano in inconsuete ombre che turbinavano eccitate sulla scura volta ad arcata del laboratorio privato di Piton.  
Il mago era curvo sul grande calderone e stava rimestando, almeno per la centesima volta e con cura quasi maniacale, la pozione che si andava lentamente raffinando.  
Alhyssa sarebbe arrivata a momenti.  
Erano ormai passati dieci giorni da quella memorabile notte, in cui l’amore della sua dolce Alhyssa era riuscito a liberargli il cuore e riportarlo alla vita.  
Dieci meravigliosi giorni di vita e d’amore, dieci splendide notti di baci e di desiderio!  
Non c’erano stati molti progressi in _“quel”_ campo particolare. Però, poteva baciarla, accarezzarla delicatamente e tenerla stretta a sé tutta la notte. E questo bastava, per ora, a fare di lui l’uomo più felice del mondo e perdutamente innamorato. Al punto che anche quella dannata ragazzina, quel mattino, se n’era accorta. Era in gamba quella Granger, quasi quanto lo era la sua Alhyssa alla stessa età.  
Si piegò nuovamente sul calderone a verificare la densità della pozione: microscopiche goccioline di sudore imperlavano la sua fronte. Quel mese di giugno aveva portato l’estate con un certo anticipo ed anche nel sotterraneo l’aria era tiepida. Il grande fuoco faceva il resto. Aveva già tolto il mantello, ma ora anche l’austera casacca nera era di troppo.  
Lentamente, senza perdere d’occhio la pozione che sobbolliva, piegò il gomito davanti a sé, alzando la mano quasi all’altezza degli occhi, e cominciò a slacciare la lunga fila di piccoli bottoni di raso della manica sinistra. Passò quindi all’altra manica, continuando ad aprire lentamente i bottoncini, con un movimento fluido ed elegante delle lunghe dita, mentre le pieghe della candida camicia di seta si aprivano morbidamente.  
Alhyssa era comparsa sulla soglia ed osservava i sensuali movimenti di Severus che si stagliava, nero ed elegante, contro il riverbero dell’imponente fuoco.  
La mano flessuosa del mago raggiunse l’ultimo bottone della casacca, all’altezza della vita e, sempre molto lentamente, cominciò a slacciarla, risalendo verso l’alto.  
I suoi profondi occhi neri sfavillavano alla luce intensa delle fiamme.  
Mentre la mano destra liberava con lentezza i piccoli bottoni, ricoperti di lucente raso nero, dalle loro asole, con l’altra mano cominciò ad aprire la casacca, facendola scivolare dalla spalla, mentre la soffice stoffa della camicia appariva lentamente.  
Alhyssa guardava il corpo di Severus rivelarsi gradualmente ai suoi occhi innamorati, mentre il mago si toglieva la casacca e l’abbandonava con eleganza sulla sedia, vicino al camino.  
Un altro sguardo attento alla pozione e la mano di Severus tornò in alto, per slacciare i primi due bottoni della nivea camicia ed allentare la sciarpa di seta nera che gli fasciava strettamente il collo.  
La piccola mano di Alhyssa s’insinuò all’improvviso fra le sue e Severus ebbe un lieve sussulto. Afferrò delicatamente la mano e la portò alle labbra:  
\- Non ti avevo sentito entrare. - sussurrò, deponendo un delicato bacio sulla punta delle dita.  
\- Per forza, sei sempre concentrato su quella misteriosa pozione! – ammiccò la maga. – Posso finalmente sapere di cosa si tratta, visto che ti ho aiutato a prepararla?  
\- Lo saprai solo quando sarà pronta. – sussurrò Severus sorridendo con fare misterioso. – E’ una sorpresa!  
\- Mmm… potrei trovare un mezzo per farti parlare… - mormorò Alhyssa con sguardo malizioso.  
Afferrò un capo del lungo nastro nero e tirò delicatamente, svolgendolo con estenuante lentezza dal collo di Severus. Poi lo lasciò scivolare a terra.  
Il mago era immobile, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi e la guardava intensamente, respirando appena, le labbra frementi lievemente dischiuse, gli occhi di velluto nero[1] accesi di passione.  
Alhyssa appoggiò le mani sul suo petto, insinuando le dita tra un bottone e l’altro, sfiorandogli leggermente la pelle prima di cominciare a slacciargli la camicia, lentamente, bottone dopo bottone, scendendo verso il basso.  
Sentiva la pelle di Severus fremere d’eccitazione, ed i capezzoli irrigidirsi sotto la leggera pressione delle sue dita, mentre gli apriva completamente la camicia sul petto, e poi tremare quando la sfiorò appena con le labbra e con la punta della lingua vi disegnò delicati arabeschi.  
Un gemito soffocato sfuggì dalle labbra di Severus, che aveva chiuso gli occhi e reclinato il capo all’indietro, completamente perso nell’estasi di quei baci e di quelle carezze:  
\- Non avresti potuto trovare tormento più dolce, - sospirò piano, mentre le sue mani le accarezzavano delicatamente la schiena - ma non parlerò per così poco! Dovrai offrirmi molto di più…  
Alhyssa rise dolcemente, scrollando all’indietro i lunghi capelli ondulati ed offrendogli il collo, bianco e delicato.  
Severus si chinò per sfiorarle dapprima le labbra ed il viso con teneri e piccoli baci, per poi baciarla all’improvviso con passione: un lungo, interminabile, intenso, dolcissimo ed ardente bacio.  
Poi le sue labbra, incendiate dal desiderio, scesero lentamente lungo il collo e sulla spalla, in un bacio interminabile ed inesauribile che sempre si rinnovava, mentre le mani le accarezzavano i capelli e scendevano poi, delicate, a sfiorarle appena i fianchi.  
All’improvviso le mani di Alhyssa afferrarono le sue e le guidarono al proprio petto, alla profonda scollatura dell’abito color delle infinite e cangianti sfumature della sera, trattenuta solo da serici lacci argentei.  
Un brivido intenso percorse, fulmineo, la spina dorsale del mago, che si ritrasse di scatto, come se avesse toccato il fuoco.  
Poi sfiorò con la mano il tavolo lì vicino e le sue labbra sussurrarono appena. Quindi sollevò Alhyssa tra le braccia e la depose sul soffice letto in cui aveva trasfigurato il tavolo. Si chinò al suo fianco, mentre le mani tornavano, lievi, ad accarezzarne il corpo e la sua bocca cercava di nuovo, fremente, la tenera pelle del collo.  
Sentiva i morbidi seni di Alhyssa, sotto le sue dita, alzarsi ed abbassarsi lievemente al ritmo, un poco affannato, del respiro. Scivolò adagio con le labbra, sempre più infiammate dalla passionale bramosia, giù dalla spalla, e poi sempre più giù, mentre le sue dita, un poco tremanti per l’eccitazione, scioglievano lentamente i morbidi lacci del vestito che si aprì, generoso, liberando davanti alla sua bocca quei tesori così a lungo bramati.  
Sentiva Alhyssa che fremeva di desiderio al tocco lieve delle dita, mentre il delicato capezzolo si faceva turgido a quel suo primo dolce bacio che diveniva sempre più appassionato, sempre più inteso, sempre più prolungato.  
Severus si perse completamente nell’estasi di quel bacio, eccitato oltre ogni immaginabile limite. Lievi gemiti di piacere cominciarono ad uscire, piano, dalle labbra della sua donna, accarezzandogli le orecchie come una dolce melodia, mentre il corpo di Alhyssa s’inarcava sinuoso e caldo tra le sue braccia.  
Si chiese, ansimante, come avrebbe potuto resistere oltre alla sua irrefrenabile voglia, come avrebbe potuto controllarsi ancora.  
Sentì le sue mani, comandate ormai solo dal travolgente desiderio, scendere sempre più giù ed aprirle completamente l’abito, con tenera delicatezza; poi posarsi sulla vellutata pelle del ventre per accarezzarla con impulsiva passione, e scendere infine ancora oltre, per insinuarsi, con dolce lentezza, là dove vi era l’intimo regno del piacere, a regalarle mille appassionate, stimolanti e profonde carezze.  
Contemplava il corpo di Alhyssa che palpitava tra le sue braccia assaporando, per la prima volta, il piacere dell’amore.  
Si sentiva impazzire, impazzire dall’incontrollabile voglia di averla, ma doveva assolutamente riuscire a dominarsi, doveva sapere attendere, ancora! Si morse forte le labbra, cercando di concentrarsi nell’impossibile tentativo di pensare alla pozione che sobbolliva lentamente sul fuoco.  
Ma le sue labbra, ormai bruciate e rese quasi aride dal desiderio, si ribellarono a quel morso crudele e raggiunsero, impazienti, le sue dita, per spodestarle da quel regno squisito. Ed infine la sua bocca si schiuse, avida di quel succoso piacere, a suggere il nettare di quel tanto bramato fiore.  
Fu un interminabile bacio, intenso ed appassionato, mentre la sua lingua carezzava, calda ed instancabile, la parte più intima di quell’umido e dolce fiore del piacere.  
I gemiti di Alhyssa si fecero presto più forti, mentre il suo corpo sussultava incontrollato, sempre più intensamente eccitato e stimolato da quel suo bacio appassionato, sempre di più, sempre di più, fino ad essere scosso da durevoli e profondi brividi al culmine dell’ebbrezza.  
Dopo quei lunghi, interminabili ed incantati istanti di estasi, durante i quali Severus aveva direttamente ed intensamente percepito il piacere che stava inondando la sua donna, il mago tornò a sfiorarle teneramente la bocca ed il viso, ed ogni lieve bacio e delicata carezza erano accompagnati da soavi parole d’amore, dolcemente sussurrate a fior di labbra, mentre la stringeva amorevolmente a sé.  
Alhyssa gli sorrideva, con gli occhi chiusi, il viso soffuso d’acceso rossore, ancora ansimante e del tutto persa nell’intensa estasi che lui le aveva donato con i suoi baci e le sue carezze, completamente abbandonata tra le sue braccia.  
Era così bella, così pura, così ingenua in quel suo totale abbandono!  
Così infinitamente desiderabile, così follemente eccitante!  
Non ce la faceva più, sentiva d’essere molto vicino a perdere il controllo di se stesso, e non voleva, non voleva!  
Il respiro gli mancava; si allontanò un poco da lei, sussurrando a fatica, con voce roca:  
\- Non puoi neppure lontanamente immaginare quanto mi stai facendo impazzire!  
La mano del mago passò lieve sulla donna, e l’abito si ricompose perfettamente, nascondendo alla sua vista quel corpo conturbante, la cui immagine era però rimasta indelebilmente impressa a fuoco nei suoi sfolgoranti occhi neri.  
\- Sei tu che mi hai fatto impazzire… di piacere! - sussurrò Alhyssa, ancora ansante, con uno splendido sorriso ad illuminarle il volto accaldato, mentre gli accarezzava dolcemente il viso.  
Poi, indicando l’abito che di nuovo la avvolgeva, soggiunse con dolce malizia:  
\- Non mi vuoi più?  
Severus sorrise, silenziosamente. Un luminoso sorriso che pervadeva completamente il suo volto sereno, baciando le labbra sottili felicemente dischiuse e riempiendo di luce raggiante i profondi occhi neri.  
Poi socchiuse gli occhi per un breve istante ed emise un lunghissimo sospiro, mentre con la punta delle dita le sfiorava la guancia in una languida carezza.  
Quante volte l’aveva sfiorata in quel modo, tanti mesi prima, senza che lei l’avesse mai saputo!  
\- Se solo sapessi quanto ti voglio! Ma non è ancora giunto quel dolce tempo incantato, amore mio. Non ancora. Devo saper attendere… - e la sua voce era un intenso e flautato sussurro d’amore.

 

[1]Ringraziate Charlize-Rei per questa bellissima immagine!


	14. Amicizia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo intenso, con amicizia ed erotismo. C'è il ritorno di Remus e la sua dichiarazione di profonda amicizia nei confronti di Severus, a chiudere i conti con il loro passato. E poi, poi... finalmente anche per Severus arriva il momento di godere con la sua donna, quasi...
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Alhyssa, Remus  
> Genere - Romantico, Erotico, Introspettivo  
> Rating - R  
> Avvertenze - Erotico

**(Ma qui c’è la mia amicizia, sincera, ed io voglio offrirtela. Non ho null’altro da darti in cambio.)**

Già, doveva sapere ancora attendere. _Voleva_ ancora attendere.  
Chiuse gli occhi, e rivide il corpo nudo di Alhyssa inarcarsi fra le sue braccia, percorso dall’intenso piacere dell’orgasmo.  
Forse era meglio se teneva gli occhi aperti.  
Li fissò alla volta scura, dove le fiamme del camino proiettavano le loro lunghe ombre suggestive. Era sicuro che, da quel momento in avanti, ogni volta che avrebbe chiuso gli occhi, quella conturbante visione gli si sarebbe sempre dispiegata davanti.  
Teneva Alhyssa delicatamente accostata a sé e con la mano le accarezzava piano la spalla, cercando di recuperare lentamente il pieno controllo del suo corpo, che, con lei così vicina, non era assolutamente una cosa facile.  
Non aveva ancora capito come, ma quella sera era avvenuto una specie di miracolo e quasi tutto ciò che aveva intensamente desiderato negli ultimi dieci giorni si era improvvisamente ed inaspettatamente avverato.  
Nei bellissimi occhi verdi della sua Alhyssa, ora, c’era solo un’immensa felicità: la paura pareva scomparsa, debellata infine dal suo amore e dalla sua dolcezza.  
Gli sembrava quasi di impazzire dalla gioia!  
La sentiva ancora ansimare leggermente. La strinse a sé più forte, quietamente felice, riempiendole di baci i lunghi capelli che, nel movimento, erano venuti in parte a coprirgli il viso.  
   
Alhyssa godeva di quel lungo abbraccio protettivo, di quei teneri baci e quelle delicate carezze. Il cuore le batteva ancora forte e tutto le sembrava quasi un sogno: un sogno incantato che aveva avuto la forza di spazzare via quell’incubo maledetto.  
Le sembrava ancora di sentire, anelava ancora sentire sul corpo le mani, le labbra, la lingua di Severus, che avevano saputo magicamente tendere e far vibrare ogni corda del suo corpo, traendone i perfetti accordi di una dolce melodia di progressiva eccitazione che era andata in crescendo, culminando poi in quella grandiosa ed esplosiva sinfonia di piacere.  
Ogni ricordo passato le sembrava definitivamente scomparso; nulla più, nei meandri della memoria, la poteva terrorizzare ed in lei esisteva solo la soave attesa di sentire nuovamente sul suo corpo le dolci e delicate mani di Severus e le sue calde ed appassionate labbra.  
Ovunque sul suo corpo…  
Desiderava ardentemente ricambiarlo, donandogli tutto il piacere e l’amore che lui le aveva generosamente regalato. Perché lui non aveva voluto nulla in cambio, per sé: nulla!  
Rabbrividì a quel pensiero, conscia dell’immenso amore che Severus provava per lei, e si strinse più forte a lui, affondando il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla.  
Si sentiva come una bambina, una bambina immensamente felice.  
 

*

   
Severus aveva abbassato il fuoco sotto il calderone: la pozione era quasi pronta, mancavano ormai solo pochi giorni.  
Alhyssa si sporse a guardare: sul fondo del grande paiolo era rimasta solo una piccola quantità di liquido, denso e di colore scuro, con un profumo acre e pungente.  
Il risultato di oltre quattro mesi di lento bollore, di attente aggiunte d’ingredienti, di estenuanti nottate passate a rimestarla lentamente: una pozione inventata da Severus.  
\- Allora, posso finalmente sapere a cosa serve?    
Severus sorrise, silenzioso.  
\- Ciò che ti ho offerto, non era forse sufficiente? – chiese, con un malizioso sorriso negli occhi.  
Severus continuò a sorridere, ma cominciò a riallacciarsi la camicia.  
Alhyssa raccolse da terra la lunga sciarpa di seta nera e gliela porse.  
\- Forse il tormento che ti ho inflitto non era… abbastanza dolce?   
Il sorriso di Severus era pieno di felicità, mentre riavvolgeva la sciarpa sul collo.  
 - Insomma, cosa devo fare per farti parlare? – chiese la maga con tono scherzoso, quasi infantile, battendo un piede per terra.  
Severus si morse lievemente il labbro inferiore e socchiuse un attimo gli occhi, sospirando, poi le tese una mano:  
\- Vieni qua! – sussurrò appena.  
Alhyssa gli volò tra le braccia. Le prese le mani fra le sue e, guardandola con intensità negli occhi, sussurrò dolcemente:  
\- Doveva essere il mio regalo per te.  
La dolcezza della sua voce era pari solo alla soavità vellutata dei suoi occhi.  
\- Il mio regalo… per le tue nozze!  
Alhyssa spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore: non riusciva a capire. Le sue nozze? Severus stava preparando da oltre quattro mesi, da ben quattro mesi, il regalo per le sue nozze. Ma le sue nozze con… _chi?_  
Le labbra di Severus stavano dolcemente sfiorandole le mani, il nero sguardo lucente sempre riflesso nei suoi occhi. Si chiese quali strani pensieri aleggiassero nella sua mente, quali sorprese avesse ancora in serbo per lei.   
Una pozione nuova, una pozione così complessa: una pozione per che cosa? _Per chi?_  
\- Affinché l’uomo che io credevo tu amassi, - sussurrò infine Severus, con voce un poco tremante - potesse dolcemente amarti ogni notte, anche in quelle illuminate dalla fatale luce della luna!  
Nei profondi occhi neri di Severus brillavano fulgide le lacrime del suo amore.  
L’improvvisa comprensione le fece spalancare la bocca per la sorpresa, mentre il fiato le mancava, i pensieri si accavallavano nella mente e le parole si rifiutavano di uscirle dalle labbra.  
\- Remus! E’ per Remus! – esclamò sorridendo felice, ancora incredula, alla fine - Ma io, ma io non lo ho mai amato! Io ho sempre e solo amato te!  
\- Lo so, ora lo so, amore mio! – sussurrò piano Severus, prendendole dolcemente il viso tra le mani – Ma c’è stato un tempo - e socchiuse gli occhi sfiorandole delicatamente le labbra - in cui io ho _voluto_ crederlo.  
Il sorriso di Severus era dolcissimo, venato solo della malinconia dei ricordi dei mesi precedenti, della sua straziante sofferenza nel vederla tra le braccia di Lupin. Le sue mani tremavano appena mentre le accarezzava delicatamente il viso, sussurrandole la sua confessione:  
\- In tutti questi mesi io sono stato la tua invisibile ombra. Sapevo sempre dov’eri e cosa facevi ed ho fatto in modo che tu non corressi mai alcun pericolo. Ad ogni riunione dell’Ordine, io ti spiavo di nascosto. Avevo un insopprimibile bisogno di vederti, di bearmi del tuo sorriso, quel sorriso luminoso che tu, sempre, rivolgevi a Lupin!  
\- Ma dov’eri? Io ti cercavo!  
\- Non volevo che tu mi vedessi, che tu continuassi a pensare a me.   
Un sussurro, la sua voce era solo un roco sussurro, pieno di quell’acuto dolore, ancora troppo vivido nei suoi ricordi:  
\- Dovevi solo dimenticarmi, ed amare Lupin! Volevo che tu dimenticassi la mia oscura e pericolosa esistenza. Ma non riuscivo a vivere senza vedere il tuo dolce sorriso… anche se lo dedicavi ad un altro uomo!  
Alhyssa sentiva le dita tremanti di Severus che le sfioravano le labbra, alla trepidante ricerca di quel sorriso, e sussurrò:  
\- Quanto devi aver sofferto, per causa mia… Severus, amore!  
Poi Alhyssa sorrise.  
Il più fulgido e luminoso sorriso della sua vita, traboccante di tutto l’immenso amore per Severus, solo per Severus, l’unico uomo che avesse mai amato!  
Il mago si beava di quello smagliante sorriso, che ora sapeva essere per lui, solo per lui, e si perdeva nelle infinite onde di quel mare di verde speranza che era nei suoi occhi. Non avrebbe mai voluto distogliere lo sguardo, avrebbe voluto che il tempo si fermasse per sempre.  
Ma le sue labbra scesero, impudenti ed appassionate, a cogliere quel leggiadro sorriso, a farlo suo, per sempre.  
 

*

   
L’espressione sul volto di Remus Lupin era indescrivibile.  
La felicità di rivedere la donna che amava s’intrecciava al dolore di vederla mano nella mano con Severus, ma su tutto si ergeva incontrastato l’infinito stupore che le parole del mago avevano scatenato in lui mentre gli mostrava quell’ampolla: “Qui c’è la tua libertà, Remus! Come ti avevo promesso.”  
La sua libertà!  
No, non c’era solo la libertà, in quel liquido: c’era tutto il suo futuro, contrapposto al desolante passato. C’era la pienezza della vita normale che non aveva mai potuto assaporare. C’era l’amicizia e, forse, un giorno sarebbe potuto arrivare l’amore, anche per lui.  
Guardò Alhyssa, raggiante tra le braccia di Severus, e non poté fare altro che essere felice per lei, una struggente e dolorosa felicità per la donna che amava e che sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto avere. Perché un altro uomo la meritava ben più di lui!  
Guardò Severus, ed i suoi ricordi volarono veloci indietro negli anni, al tempo degli stupidi e feroci scherzi dei Malandrini, che lui non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di impedire. Fino ad arrivare a quell’atroce gioco di Sirius, che sarebbe potuto costare la vita a quel ragazzo bruno, alto e magrissimo, con quegli incredibili occhi pieni di fuoco nero. Un ragazzo solo, disperatamente e fatalmente solo, come solo era sempre stato lui prima di incontrare James e Sirius.  
E lui, Remus, che sapeva molto bene cosa significava quella tremenda ed alienante solitudine, non gli aveva mai teso la mano, mai. Aveva avuto troppa paura di essere escluso da quel mondo dorato, in cui l’amicizia con James e Sirius l’aveva da poco introdotto, troppo timore di perdere quel poco che aveva, per essere disposto ad aiutare quel ragazzo dal viso pallido e triste.  
I suoi limpidi occhi grigi di lupo avevano visto, avevano capito tutto, ma aveva lasciato lentamente scivolare Severus nel baratro dell’oscurità, senza fare nulla, nulla.  
Era rimasto, impassibile, a guardare la disperazione che cresceva in quei profondi occhi neri, dove le fiamme si stavano progressivamente spegnendo, giorno dopo giorno, delusione dopo delusione, rifiuto dopo rifiuto.  
Sapeva perfettamente cosa sarebbe accaduto, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di tendergli la mano che poteva salvarlo.  
Sentiva un terribile nodo alla gola crescergli dentro, fargli sempre più male, mentre guardava la mano di Severus allungarsi verso di lui per porgergli l’ampolla.  
Incrociò lo sguardo, ora nuovamente pieno di nere fiamme che bruciavano tumultuose, come vent’anni prima.  
Ma Remus sapeva bene che per tanti, troppi anni, gli occhi di Severus, come la sua anima, erano rimasti gelidamente vuoti, senza vita, senza più speranza.  
Pieni solo di tormentosi rimorsi e di un crudele disprezzo verso di sé.  
Se n’era accorto molto bene durante quell’anno passato a Hogwarts ad insegnare Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure: aveva cercato in ogni modo di essergli amico, ma non c’era riuscito. Severus non glielo aveva permesso. Era troppo tardi, era troppo grande ed intensa la sofferenza che imprigionava il cuore del mago bruno, troppo solida e resistente la barriera di protezione che Severus aveva eretto tra sé ed il resto del mondo, e lui non era nemmeno riuscito a scalfirla.  
Invece, Alhyssa aveva saputo compiere quell’incredibile magia, era riuscita a penetrare nel cuore di Severus e l’aveva di nuovo riempito d’amore e di speranza.  
Così, gli occhi del ragazzo che tutti loro avevano spietatamente condannato a divenire un Mago Oscuro erano tornati a vivere, a bruciare di nuovo di quelle vivide fiamme di quel tempo lontano, ed ancora innocente, quando non c’era ancora sangue sulle sue mani.  
Mentre lui, Remus, ora sentiva che anche le sue mani grondavano di quello stesso sangue, di quelle stesse colpe. E si malediva per quella sua vergognosa mancanza di coraggio.  
Ma Severus non era come lui, Severus il coraggio di affrontare fino in fondo le conseguenze delle proprie azioni e delle proprie scelte l’aveva sempre avuto. Inoltre, Severus aveva capito bene la solitudine cui lui, Remus, era sempre stato condannato, e che ora, con la morte di Sirius, si era fatta ancora più profonda, ineluttabile e definitiva.  
Così ora gli stava tendendo la mano, regalandogli una nuova vita!  
La mano sottile di Remus tremava mentre andava ad incontrare quella forte e sicura di Severus; i suoi dolci occhi grigi erano colmi di lacrime mentre incrociava il nero sguardo penetrante dell’altro mago.  
Le parole si rifiutavano di uscirgli dalle labbra, e non riusciva neppure a sorridere, proprio lui, proprio lui che di quel sorriso aveva fatto la propria bandiera!  
\- Allora! Vuoi finalmente prendere questa pozione che mi è costata oltre quattro mesi di fatica, sacrifici e notti interminabili passate chino su un maledetto calderone a rimestare uno schifoso liquido puzzolente? - lo spronò Severus, con voce fintamente adirata, mentre un sorriso aperto e sincero gli illuminava, con un incredibile contrasto, il volto pallido incorniciato dai lunghi capelli neri.  
Finalmente Remus riuscì a sorridere, mentre una lacrima scendeva lenta a rigargli la gota scavata e scioglieva quel terribile nodo alla gola, quel suo senso di colpa che così a lungo aveva cercato di ignorare:  
\- Grazie, Severus. Grazie di questo grandioso e concreto pegno d’amicizia che tu mi regali ora, mentre io non ho saputo darti la mia, un tempo, quando tu ne avevi un insopprimibile bisogno! - sussurrò appena, con voce intensamente commossa – Ora è tardi, lo so. Non posso cambiare il passato, anche se, allora, forse avrei potuto aiutarti ad avere un futuro diverso. Ti chiedo perdono, per non avere mai avuto il coraggio di tenderti la mano. Adesso non ne hai neppure più bisogno, ora che hai lei. – continuò, indicando dolcemente Alhyssa con lo sguardo – Ma qui c’è la mia amicizia, sincera, ed io voglio offrirtela. Non ho null’altro da darti in cambio. - sussurrò, scotendo lievemente il capo mentre, finalmente, gli tendeva la mano.  
Gli rispose uno sguardo nero, intenso e profondo, che abbracciava il passato per congiungerlo col presente e fonderlo con la speranza del futuro:  
\- Non accetterei mai nulla in cambio, se non la tua amicizia, Remus!  
 

*

   
 _Gli esami sono finiti e le lezioni sono ormai agli sgoccioli: presto il castello si svuoterà._  
 _Dopo gli avvenimenti di quella lunga notte, al Dipartimento dei Misteri del Ministero, le cose sembrano essere tornate alla normalità, almeno qui a Hogwarts._  
 _Io so, però, che i problemi, quelli veri, devono ancora incominciare._  
 _La tensione sta di nuovo scavando rughe profonde sul mio volto. Voldemort ha trovato ancora una volta Harry Potter a sbarrargli, pur se inconsapevolmente, la strada, ed ora io posso piacevolmente assaporare tutta la feroce rabbia dell’Oscuro Signore che mi brucia ed artiglia a fondo la carne, là dove questo maledetto Marchio ancora mi lega a lui._  
 _Ma questo è l’unico collegamento rimasto: la mia anima, ora, è finalmente e completamente libera da ogni schiavitù._  
 _E’ da quella notte che il Marchio brucia sempre più dolorosamente ed ignorarlo diventa ogni momento più difficile. Ma non voglio che Alhyssa se n’accorga e si preoccupi._  
 _Mia dolce Alhyssa: chiudo gli occhi per agognare, ancora una volta, il tuo corpo nudo che si flette tra le mie braccia._  
 _Il mio desiderio per te, ancora inesorabilmente insoddisfatto, mi sta facendo letteralmente impazzire._  
 _Cospargo l’avambraccio con un prezioso e miracoloso unguento, frutto di un mio affannoso e duro lavoro d’alcuni anni fa, per cercare sollievo, anche se solo momentaneo, da questo dolore incessante che non vuole abbandonarmi._  
 _Sto valutando quanto deve essere potente, ed infuriato, Voldemort per infliggere quest’atroce dolore a tutti i suoi Mangiamorte._  
 _O forse dedica solo a me questo pensiero particolare? In questo caso, presto lo scoprirò._  
 _E’ già accaduto una volta, in passato, quando l’Oscuro ha ripreso possesso di un corpo fatto di carne e d’ossa ed è tornato, chiamando a sé i suoi fedeli Mangiamorte e punendo atrocemente chi l’aveva deluso, o tradito._  
 _Io sono stato tra i fortunati prescelti: me lo ricordo bene, molto bene. E’ impossibile dimenticare il dolore che per giorni e giorni ha atrocemente torturato ogni singola cellula del mio corpo._  
 _Ma, nonostante tutto, non ho ceduto e sono riuscito a convincerlo che non lo avevo mai tradito. Forse non lo ho mai convinto del tutto, ma Voldemort ha finalmente cessato di straziare il mio corpo, non essendo mai riuscito a trovare nella mia mente, che ha ripetutamente e profondamente violato, prova alcuna del mio tradimento._  
 _So perfettamente che questa è stata, e continua ad essere, la mia personale vittoria su Voldemort: permettergli di penetrare a fondo tra i miei pensieri ma lasciandogli accesso solo a quelli che intendo mostrargli._  
 _Ho dedicato tutta la vita a perfezionarmi in questa disciplina e nessuno, né Voldemort né Silente, possono anche solo lontanamente immaginare la mia bravura e la mia capacità di creare, addirittura, falsi pensieri ed inesistenti ricordi che riescono a fuorviare anche il migliore Legilimante del mondo._  
 _L’unguento comincia a fare effetto, ma so che il sollievo sarà solo di breve durata._  
 _Un lieve sospiro mi sfugge dalle labbra mentre mi dirigo alle mie stanze: Alhyssa mi sta aspettando._  
 _E, insieme a lei, un’altra lunga notte di dolce e crudele desiderio mi attende._  
   
Ancora non era entrato nella stanza ed Alhyssa era già tra le sue braccia:  
\- Pensavo che non saresti più arrivato!  
\- Perdonami. – sussurrò, prima di baciarla con tutta la passione a stento trattenuta durante la lunga giornata, davanti agli allievi ed agli altri insegnanti. – Ma Silente mi ha trattenuto, come il solito.   
Alhyssa sorrideva, impaziente, ed aveva già cominciato a slacciargli l’interminabile fila di piccoli bottoncini della casacca, con la solita estenuante e sensuale lentezza.  
Avrebbe potuto farlo con un semplice tocco di bacchetta, ma vedere l’austera stoffa nera aprirsi cedevole sotto le sue dita, le dava un particolare fremito d’eccitazione che ogni volta accendeva il suo desiderio.  
Poi fu la volta della sciarpa nera che, adagio ed in larghe volute, gli sfilò dal collo bianco per lasciarla morbidamente cadere a terra in lenti svolazzi.  
Infine la leggera camicia di seta bianca, ancora un’infinita serie di bottoncini, e sotto, la pelle chiara, liscia e morbida di Severus, sempre fremente di desiderio, da percorrere con le dita, disegnando complicati arabeschi, da accarezzare con le labbra, stimolando i piccoli capezzoli con baci appassionati, da esplorare con la lingua, languida, calda e vellutata, per strappare al suo uomo gemiti soffocati mentre il suo corpo era inondato da brividi di piacere.  
   
Severus si abbandonava a quel delizioso tormento che sapeva portare il suo desiderio oltre ogni immaginabile limite.  
Poi, come tutte le altre sere, sarebbe venuto il suo turno, di spogliare Alhyssa con le dita e con le labbra, di accarezzare intensamente il suo corpo vellutato, di baciare dolcemente ed appassionatamente tutta la sua pelle, in ogni angolo, anche il più recondito, e di farla nuovamente godere con i suoi baci e le sue carezze.  
Ma quella sera fu diverso, ed Alhyssa scese con le mani e le labbra più giù, oltre la cintura dei pantaloni, cominciando a slacciarglieli.  
All’improvviso Severus si sentì avvampare ed il fuoco, che per giorni e giorni aveva cercato di controllare, esplose travolgente dentro di lui, togliendogli completamente il fiato e quasi impedendo al suo cuore di battere.  
Rimase immobile, gli occhi strettamente serrati, il labbro inferiore chiuso forte tra i denti, completamente in balia del suo folle desiderio mentre sentiva le mani di Alhyssa, inginocchiata davanti a lui, che gli facevano scivolare i pantaloni giù per le gambe e poi gli slip…  
Finalmente riuscì a recuperare il controllo di sé quel tanto che gli permise di chinare lo sguardo e la vide, immobile, bloccata davanti alla sua evidente erezione.  
S’inginocchiò immediatamente davanti a lei, ma non c’era paura nei suoi occhi: poté leggere solo un innocente stupore, e la totale incertezza su cosa fare adesso.  
Un comprensivo e tenero sorriso d’amore si allargò sulle sue labbra, mentre si rialzava e la prendeva per mano, arretrando poi lentamente verso il letto mentre si liberava del tutto degli abiti.  
Alhyssa lo guardava in silenzio, ingenuamente imbarazzata, mentre il mago la adagiava sul letto e la spogliava, appassionatamente e dolcemente insieme, come solo lui sapeva fare. Infine posò le labbra sulle sue in un lungo bacio appassionato.    
Mentre la baciava, Severus prese la mano della sua donna e, lentamente, la guidò verso il suo membro pulsante, ad accarezzarlo, tenendo la propria mano delicatamente intorno a quella di Alhyssa, per mostrarle il movimento.  
Si rese rapidamente conto che era una splendida allieva, anche in quella materia, dotata di particolare ardore ed impulsivo estro, che presto non ebbe più bisogno d’alcuna guida.  
Mentre il suo respiro si faceva sempre più ansimante e gemiti soffocati di piacere uscivano dalle sue labbra, il mago sentì la bocca di Alhyssa scivolare leggera lungo il suo petto e raggiungere la mano che già lo faceva impazzire.  
La bocca calda di Alhyssa si chiuse con passione sulla sua carne già sconvolta dall’intollerabile eccitazione accumulata ora dopo ora, giorno dopo giorno, in quelle ultime, intense, tre settimane d’implacabile desiderio.  
Le labbra di Severus si schiusero in un lungo ed irrefrenabile gemito di piacere, mentre sentiva che l’onda dell’estasi cresceva a dismisura, fino a raggiungere quasi il culmine.  
Nell’ultimo istante di lucidità, prima di perdersi completamente nell’ebbrezza dell’orgasmo, allungò le braccia per prendere la sua Alhyssa e riportarne il viso davanti al proprio, per stringere ancora fra le braccia e baciare con passione la donna che amava immensamente.


	15. Amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ora un capitolo che contiene uno splendido dono d’amore ed un ricordo indimenticabile. Finalmente giunge il momento dell'amore per Severus e la sua Alhyssa, soli nel loro splendido sogno.  
> Bè... ma solo dopo aver aggirato l'ostacolo di Minerva McGranitt!
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Alhyssa, Minerva McGranitt  
> Genere - Romantico, Erotico  
> Rating - R  
> Avvertenze - Erotico

**(Era dolce il sorriso di Severus, dolcissimo, ed erano piene d’infinito amore le lacrime che Alhyssa sentiva scendere piano sulle proprie guance.)**

Minerva McGranitt camminava speditamente per il corridoio: aveva con sé il bastone col quale era ritornata dal San Mungo, anche se, effettivamente, ormai le serviva ben poco.  
Sembrava che il suo ritorno avesse fatto felici tutti. Proprio tutti.  
Persino il Professor Piton le aveva riservato un’accoglienza inaspettatamente cordiale, quasi affettuosa!  
Durante la cena le era anche parso stranamente espansivo e chiacchierone: parlava con quella sua giovane assistente e, quasi quasi, sembrava perfino sorriderle.  
Certamente la ragazza se lo meritava: aveva avuto poco tempo per conoscerla, ma le era subito parsa simpatica. Una persona solare ed ottimista, ed Albus le aveva detto che era anche un Auror molto in gamba.  
Anche se, forse, era un tantino troppo esuberante per i suoi gusti e, probabilmente, anche per i gusti del Professor Piton. Ammesso mai che, in fatto di donne, Severus avesse dei gusti. Perché, se li aveva, di certo li aveva sempre tenuti ben celati a tutti quanti.  
Minerva sorrise tra sé: su quest’argomento il suo giovane collega le assomigliava certamente molto!  
Eppure, eppure c’era qualcosa di strano in Severus, da quando era tornata.  
Non riusciva a focalizzarlo, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso: forse i suoi occhi!  
Ecco sì, erano gli occhi: brillavano di nuovo intensamente, come un tempo, tanti anni prima, quando era arrivato a Hogwarts, giovanissimo professore poco più che ventenne.  
I suoi occhi brillavano nuovamente di voglia di vivere.  
Perché diavolo continuava a pensare al suo giovane collega invece di concentrarsi sull’inseguimento di quei due ragazzi? Sorrise ancora tra sé.  
Era buffo, ma lo svolazzare del mantello di uno di loro le aveva ricordato il tipico modo di muoversi del Professor Piton: solo lui riusciva a far ondeggiare il mantello con quella fluida e disinvolta eleganza.  
Solo lui.  
Ma non poteva certo essere lui.  
Il suo sorriso si fece ancora più aperto e sottilmente divertito. Li aveva intravisti solo per un attimo nella penombra: erano grandi, dovevano essere dell’ultimo anno e stavano chiaramente amoreggiando. Poi era arrivata ed il rumore li aveva fatti fuggire.  
Quei ragazzi impudenti: amoreggiare nei corridoi!  
Il suo volto divenne nuovamente accigliato: se c’era una cosa che non riusciva a sopportare era proprio quella.  
Forse perché, per lei, il tempo dell’amore non era mai arrivato.  
Un lungo sospiro uscì dalle labbra sottili, di solito strettamente serrate, mentre si avvicinava silenziosamente, ed il suo sospiro si confuse con l’ansimare che proveniva da dietro l’angolo. Poteva chiaramente sentire l’appassionato fruscio del loro bacio.  
Il suo passo non era più tanto veloce e sicuro: il tempo dell’amore era arrivato anche per lei, eppure l’aveva lasciato fuggire, non aveva mai saputo cogliere al volo la giusta occasione.  
Stava per girare l’angolo e ricompose il volto nella consueta espressione severa: avrebbe tolto un bel po’ di punti a quei due, in giro a fare quel genere di cose dopo le undici di sera!  
\- Bene Signori, il vostro divertimento, per questa sera, finisce qui! – esclamò con voce secca ed acuta – Il vostro comportamento vi costerà…  
Le parole le morirono in bocca e lo stupore si diffuse in un lampo sul viso dell’anziana insegnante, ancor più intenso di quello sul volto del giovane che, ancora ansimante per la passione appena trasfusa in quell’ardente bacio, la guardava esterrefatto, mormorando:  
\- Professoressa McGranitt, io… io…  
Minerva non riusciva a credere ai propri occhi.  
Lui, proprio lui, uno dei pochi ragazzi che in sette anni di scuola non aveva mai sorpreso in atteggiamenti del genere! Anzi, ora che ci pensava, raramente l’aveva visto appartato da solo con una ragazza.  
Eppure ora era lì, proprio davanti ai suoi increduli occhi e, impudentemente, nascondeva sotto il mantello l’identità della ragazza.  
Si passò una mano sugli occhi, quasi come a cercare di fare scomparire quell’improbabile visione.  
Ma quando li riaprì era ancora lì, immobile ed enormemente imbarazzato, davanti a lei.  
Doveva proprio rassegnarsi all’impossibile evidenza: aveva appena sorpreso il Professor Severus Piton mentre baciava con passione una sua giovane studentessa!  
\- Questa è una cosa gravissima: devo sapere chi è la studentessa, Severus. Poi il Preside deciderà cosa fare! – disse lentamente, a bassa voce.  
\- Minerva… Minerva come puoi pensare che io, io sia con una mia studentessa?!  
Piton sembrava quasi più stupito di lei nel sentirla formulare quell’accusa così infamante.  
\- Severus! Direi proprio che l’evidenza è contro di te! – esclamò con voce secca. – Voglio vedere la ragazza, Severus, ora! – ordinò infine.  
Piton socchiuse gli occhi per un istante e scrollò la testa: com’era potuto essere stato così stupido da farsi sorprendere come un ragazzino idiota!  
\- Minerva, ti prego, non è una studentessa! – mormorò infine, scoraggiato.  
La Professoressa McGranittspalancò gli occhi e lo guardò con una strana espressione, mentre un sospetto ancora più assurdo si formava nella sua mente in quell’istante:  
\- Non sarà mica _uno_ studen… - ma le parole le morirono sulle labbra.  
\- No, dannazione Minerva. NO! – gridò Piton, tenendo sempre accuratamente il mantello a copertura dell’ignota persona. – Vuoi credermi, per favore, Minerva? – sospirò infine. – Si tratta di una donna, adulta. Ma non intendo rivelarti la sua identità.  
\- Mettiti nei miei panni, Severus. Vorrei potermi fidare di te, - sospirò Minerva - ma non posso, non posso proprio correre il rischio, per il bene della scuola!  
Non c’era nulla fare: Alhyssa sapeva che Minerva aveva ragione e che non avrebbe ceduto. Sollevò di scatto il mantello ed uscì allo scoperto, con un sorriso imbarazzato sul bel volto sudato.  
La Professoressa McGranittparve all’improvviso molto sollevata nel vederla, mentre Piton la fulminò con gli occhi.  
\- Severus, lei non avrebbe desistito. - cercò di scusarsi Alhyssa.  
\- Ci sono molti modi per convincere le persone. – sibilò Piton freddamente, estraendo la bacchetta con un rapido movimento e puntandola sulla McGranitt.  
Le due donne lo guardavano, incredula Alhyssa e spaventata l’altra.  
\- Mi spiace, Minerva. Purtroppo non ho alternative.  
La voce era gelida e tagliente mentre muoveva un passo verso di lei, la bacchetta ormai a pochi centimetri dal suo viso incredulo ed irrigidito dalla paura.  
– E’ solo per il tuo bene e per quello di Alhyssa: nessuno deve sapere del nostro amore! – disse, scandendo bene ogni singola parola. – Farò un lavoro perfetto, non preoccuparti. – sussurrò.  
Strinse forte la bacchetta e si concentrò. Un lampo bianco esplose all’improvviso mentre esclamava, con voce ferma e sicura:  
\- _Oblivion!_  
Minerva McGranitt si accasciò, senza sensi, tra le sue braccia.  
 

*

   
 _La scuola è finalmente finita e tutti gli studenti sono tornati a casa loro: anche Harry Potter. Remus mi ha promesso che lo avrebbe scortato fino alla casa dei suoi zii dove, spero per tutti noi, sia veramente al sicuro._  
 _Lucius avrebbe potuto scoprire il suo l’indirizzo grazie a tutte le sue amicizie al Ministero, ma ora è ad Azkaban e quindi c’è un problema in meno cui fare fronte._  
 _Se solo il dannato Marchio smettesse di trasmettere questo atroce dolore al mio corpo: come vorrei poterlo strappare via per sempre dalla mia carne!_  
 _Finalmente ora potrò restare solo con te, Alhyssa, senza più nessuna finzione._  
 _Non più lunghe ed interminabili giornate passate in quell’aula a sorvegliare ogni mio gesto, a controllare ogni mio sguardo, a trattenere ogni mio desiderio. Non più colleghi che mi scrutano curiosi ed invadenti e mi costringono ad imbavagliare le parole ed a reprimere i sorrisi; non più pranzi e cene consumati a fianco a fianco senza poterti sfiorare, sfuggendo al tuo sguardo che, altrimenti, scatenerebbe il mio impossibile desiderio!_  
 _Finalmente saremo soli, io e te._  
 _E tu sarai mia, mia, infine completamente e solo mia!_  
 _Ecco, sei giunta all’ultimo commiato e stai salutando calorosamente la povera Minerva: ti senti in colpa, quasi più di me, per quell’_ Oblivion _! Silente, invece, mi sta guardando con quei suoi sereni occhi azzurri che mi sorridono maliziosamente. Nessuno sta facendo attenzione a me, così posso ricambiare il suo sorriso: sono sicuro che lui sa con certezza del nostro amore, ma non ci tradirà mai, come io non tradirò mai lui. E’ il nostro patto, indissolubile!_  
 _Alla fine ti sei sciolta da quell’interminabile abbraccio con Minerva e stai venendo verso di me, sorridente come sempre: ancora devo controllarmi e non posso correrti incontro. Rimango immobile, sul volto un’espressione impassibile e indifferente._  
 _Vorrei prenderti tra le braccia e farti volteggiare in aria, poi stringerti forte a me, e baciarti!_  
 _Ma devo ancora aspettare, ancora pochi, interminabili minuti._  
 _Mi mordo appena le labbra._  
 _Ora sei qui, di fronte a me, e mi stai salutando._  
 _Non riesco neppure a capire le tue parole, sono perso nei tuoi occhi, sto sognando il momento in cui ti porterò a casa mia: soli, io e te, lontani dal mondo, tu ed io!_  
 _\- …ringraziare la Professoressa Umbridge che mi ha dato l’occasione per farle da assistente, Professor Piton!_  
 _C’è una splendida eccitazione nei tuoi occhi ed è così contagioso il tuo sorriso! La tua voce è leziosa: mi stai prendendo in giro e sei così infinitamente bella!_  
 _Borbotto, a bassa voce, qualcosa d’incomprensibile anche per me stesso: so che dovrei voltarti le spalle e tornare ai miei appartamenti, ma resto immobile a contemplarti, incantato dal tuo sorriso._  
 _\- Avanti, Severus, comportati da gentiluomo una volta tanto!_  
 _Le parole di Silente hanno il potere di scuotermi dai miei sogni. Anche lui mi sorride, anche lui mi sta prendendo in giro._  
 _\- Accompagna la Signorina Keyleen a prendere le sue cose, per favore!_  
 _Silente fatica quasi a trattenere una risatina mentre mi spinge verso di te, ed io obbedisco. Senza parlare ti indico le scale che portano all’ingresso e faccio un cenno di saluto col capo ad Albus._  
 _C’incamminiamo, fianco a fianco, verso il tuo appartamento._  
 _Solo il tempo per un lungo bacio appassionato al cui desiderio impellente non riesco più a resistere. Poi non servono neppure le parole: raccolgo da terra la borsa che avevamo già preparato e ti conduco velocemente fuori, nella Foresta Proibita._  
 _E’ dolcissimo il tuo sorriso ed alimenta il mio desiderio. Le tue mani mi cingono il collo mentre ti stringo a me._  
 _Gli ultimi raggi obliqui del sole che tramonta traggono intensi riflessi ramati dai tuoi lunghi e morbidi capelli castani. Tra pochi istanti saremo a casa mia; poso le mie labbra sulle tue e chiudo gli occhi sussurrandoti:_  
 _\- Ti amo!_  
 _Finalmente siamo soli._  
 _Il mio sogno diventa infine realtà._  
 

*

   
Alhyssa riaprì gli occhi mentre Severus allentava il suo abbraccio e posava a terra la borsa nella quale avevano stipato, rimpicciolite, le loro cose.  
Si guardò intorno incuriosita ed eccitata come una bambina. Severus non aveva voluto anticiparle nulla del luogo in cui la portava, solo che era casa sua!  
E che sarebbero stati, infine, completamente soli!  
L’ora della sera appena iniziata tingeva l’aria di una delicata sfumatura blu-indaco, rendendo ancora più fatato il paesaggio attorno a lei, mentre il fragrante profumo dei pini la inebriava.  
A poca distanza, proprio sotto di loro, vedeva la fine di un piccolo e stretto fiordo, dove l’acqua liscia e tranquilla del mare rifletteva il verde scuro dei boschi che ne costeggiavano le rive scoscese.  
L’aria era piena del rumoreggiare dell’acqua di alcune cascate che, lì vicine, scrosciavano allegre verso il mare. Intorno a loro, un grande bosco di conifere si arrampicava sulla montagna alle loro spalle e sembrava quasi voler nascondere e proteggere un tesoro inestimabile. Severus le sorrise dolcemente, in silenzio, mentre le prendeva la mano per guidarla, lentamente, lungo l’ampio e comodo sentiero.  
All’improvviso il bosco si aprì davanti ai suoi occhi: in un’ampia radura si ergeva, solitaria ed imponente, una grande ed antica casa signorile, le spalle protette dal ripido versante della montagna ed i fianchi morbidamente confusi tra gli alti pini.  
Le grandi vetrate ogivali del primo piano sembravano slanciarsi verso le acque limpide del fiordo, elegantemente contornate da sottili colonne ricoperte da un’edera scura, dai riflessi quasi blu. Due piccole torri svettavano su un lato, snelle e circolari, riparo di gufi e civette quella più piccola, ideale rifugio per gli innamorati che si amano sotto le stelle, quella più alta, col suo raffinato terrazzo coperto, sostenuto da delicate colonnine di marmo bianco sul quale l’edera aveva, da tempo immemorabile, disegnato complicati arabeschi. Sul tetto di ardesia scura, dagli intensi riflessi blu, una selva di abbaini appuntiti e di comignoli merlati di ogni dimensione e forma interrompeva la linearità della costruzione, creando un suggestivo disordine.  
Davanti a lei un’ampia scalinata di legno scuro conduceva al piano terra, dove un profondo porticato copriva quasi interamente la facciata.  
Severus la stava guardando e le sorrideva teneramente, immobile e silenzioso, beandosi quasi della sua curiosità. Infine la strinse a sé in un dolce ed appassionato abbraccio, coprendole il viso di baci delicati. La sollevò tra le braccia e salì le scale mentre il portone di legno istoriato si apriva, ubbidiente, davanti al mago, cigolando lievemente sui cardini.  
Le prime stelle cominciavano ad apparire, tremule, nel cielo tinto di un vellutato color indaco che sfumava, lentamente, nell’intenso blu della notte.  
 

*

   
Le mani delicate ed appassionate di Severus avevano più volte percorso tutto il suo corpo con carezze ardenti che riflettevano il suo intenso desiderio.  
Le sue labbra, tenere e brucianti, non avevano dimenticato nessun millimetro della sua pelle e si erano poi a lungo soffermate là dove lei più le desiderava. Le sue dita si erano più volte intrufolate in profondità in lei, con dolcezza prima e con insistente vigore poi, e la sua lingua, morbida e calda, aveva più di una volta fatto esplodere il suo desiderio, per appagarlo poi pienamente.  
Ora la stava stringendo forte tra le braccia mentre la baciava una volta ancora, con appassionata ed infinita bramosia. Sentiva il corpo eccitato di Severus premere sul suo, lo sentiva fremere e vibrare di desiderio, e quel desiderio era, finalmente, anche il suo.  
Mentre ricambiava quel bacio ardente, aprì un poco le gambe e spinse appena il bacino verso l’alto e, all’improvviso, lo sentì scivolare giù, nell’umido scrigno della sua intimità.  
Sentì chiaramente l’altrettanto improvviso accelerare del battito del cuore di Severus, il respiro del mago farsi ansante ed il bacio più lento, più profondo, mentre si sollevava un poco su un braccio e, lentamente, con estrema delicatezza cominciava ad entrare dolcemente e progressivamente in lei.  
Alhyssa chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi completamente alle sensazioni del suo corpo, alla tenera delicatezza dei movimenti di Severus che, ancora, non era completamente entrato in lei. All’improvviso un piccolo spasmo irrigidì appena il suo corpo: non era nulla, ma i sensi di Severus, tesi al massimo per percepire ogni sua sensazione, lo intesero subito e lo sentì bloccare immediatamente la penetrazione, cominciando a ritrarsi.  
\- No!   
Alhyssa lo cinse forte con le braccia, cercando di trattenerlo in sé.  
Severus le sorrise, accarezzandole lievemente la guancia:  
\- Non voglio darti neppure il più piccolo dolore, amore mio, - sussurrò sfiorandole appena le labbra, – io posso aspettare… ancora.  
\- Sono io che non voglio più aspettare, Severus. Io ti voglio, ora e per sempre!  
Il volto sorridente di Severus splendeva d’immensa felicità mentre riprendeva, con estenuante lentezza, a penetrare delicatamente in lei, senza mai abbandonarla con quel suo nero sguardo, infuocato d’amore ma attento ad ogni sua minima reazione.  
Alhyssa richiuse gli occhi ed ancora si abbandonò al mago, al suo amore, alla sua dolcezza, alla sua delicata attenzione, fino a quando, infine, lo sentì completamente dentro di sé.  
Si strinse forte all’uomo che amava, all’uomo che, col suo amore e la sua pazienza, aveva saputo cancellare ogni suo terribile ricordo, all’uomo cha la amava infinitamente.  
Riaprì infine gli occhi offrendogli il suo splendido sorriso, quel sorriso che sapeva che il mago tanto amava, il sorriso che lo aveva riportato alla vita.  
   
Anche Severus le sorrideva, dolcemente, con amore, mentre le accarezzava piano e ripetutamente la guancia col pollice. Poi le sfiorò appena le labbra, sussurrandole:  
\- Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo…  
Infine si sollevò sulle braccia e prese a muoversi lentamente in lei, con tenera delicatezza, sempre sorridendole felice ma attento ad ogni sua più piccola reazione.  
Dolci movimenti, dapprima piccoli e lievi, poi più ampi e profondi. Movimenti lenti ed intensi, appassionati ed innamorati.  
Movimenti delicati che lo stavano facendo completamente impazzire dalla voglia di possederla con infuocata passione; movimenti che voleva dolci solo per il piacere della sua Alhyssa; movimenti lenti che gli strappavano gemiti di piacere mentre si mordeva forte le labbra per frenare il suo impeto; movimenti ripetuti e reiterati che lo stavano portando, quasi, a perdere il controllo di sé.  
Ma gli bastava guardare l’espressione del viso della sua Alhyssa che, piano piano, era pervasa dall’estasi che le stava donando, per riuscire a continuare a muoversi dolcemente in lei, ancora ed ancora e poi ancora, continuando a rinviare il proprio piacere per donarlo a lei, solo a lei, la sua adorata Alhyssa!  
Il corpo di Alhyssa vibrava tra le sue mani, la sentiva sussultare ad ogni sua spinta delicata, sempre di più, sempre di più! Gemiti di piacere uscivano da quelle belle labbra, sempre più forti, mentre il respiro era sempre più affannato e sentiva le piccole mani stringersi forte intorno alle sue braccia, mentre il piacere della sua donna cresceva, saliva, si amplificava, si dilatava, pervadeva in profondità tutto il suo corpo.  
Infine la sua appassionata Alhyssa non riuscì più a trattenersi e gridò, gridò forte l’incantata ed intensa estasi che le stava facendo provare, per la prima volta in vita sua.  
Severus le sorrideva, felice come non era mai stato in vita sua, mentre si sorreggeva con un braccio, per non schiacciarla, e scendeva poi a sfiorarle le labbra, ad accarezzarle dolcemente e ripetutamente il volto, continuando quei suoi intensi movimenti che la portavano al culmine del piacere, ancora ed ancora, ogni volta mordendosi forte le labbra, ogni volta resistendo sempre più a fatica all’infinita bramosia di abbandonarsi al proprio piacere, ogni volta rimirando con infinito amore il viso felice ed estasiato della sua Alhyssa.  
Infine, si ritrasse lentamente da lei, tornando a baciarla dolcemente ed accarezzandole piano il volto accaldato.  
   
Alhyssa lo guardava stupita, totalmente incredula di quanto stava accadendo. Non riusciva a capire, eppure, era certa che Severus non avesse raggiunto il suo piacere, dentro di lei.  
Lo sentiva ancora, fortemente eccitato, premere contro il proprio corpo, sentiva il suo respiro affannato, percepiva ancora il suo desiderio, completamente intatto, anzi esacerbato e reso ancora più acuto, intenso e travolgente da tutto quello che era appena accaduto.  
Eppure Severus le stava dolcemente accarezzando il viso, sfiorava piano le sue labbra e la stringeva delicatamente a sé.  
E le sorrideva: un dolce, meraviglioso sorriso felice!  
Incerta e titubante gli chiese:  
\- Ma tu, amore mio, tu non hai…  
Severus non le permise di completare la domanda e con un dolce bacio la zittì:  
\- Questa è la tua, vera, prima volta e voglio che sia solo tua… solo tua. Volevo che fosse pura, perfetta ed incontaminata. Mi sarebbe sembrato, quasi, di sporcarti se avessi pensato anche a me stesso. Questo deve essere un ricordo meraviglioso, unicamente tuo ed indimenticabile, che sarà sempre con te, l’unico ricordo che resterà nella tua mente, amore mio!   
\- Ma tu… io voglio che tu…  
\- Ci sono altri modi in cui sai darmi piacere - le sorrise ancora Severus, dolcemente - e sai essere bravissima!  
Un lungo bacio appassionato le chiuse ancora, delicatamente, la bocca:  
\- Domani sarai di nuovo mia, completamente mia, e la mia felicità non avrà mai fine!  
Era dolce il sorriso di Severus, dolcissimo, ed erano piene d’infinito amore le lacrime che Alhyssa sentiva scendere piano sulle proprie guance.


	16. Lacrime di un Angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo è un capitolo davvero molto personale e particolare, che ancora mi colpisce a fondo anche dopo tanti anni che l'ho scritto; è dedicato con affetto alle lacrime di un'amica meravigliosa e... a un sogno dolorosamente infranto.   
> Un capitolo che conclude felicemente la storia d'amore di Severus ed Alhyssa, ma che apre un nuovo percorso che, sul filo dell'avventura e del dolore porterà veramente e definitivamente Severus a ritornare a vivere.
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Alhyssa, Voldemort  
> Genere - Drammatico, dark, introspettivo, horror, romantico, erotico  
> Rating - R

**(Ed in loro c’era comprensione, rispetto, condivisione, accettazione. Lacrime fatate, piene d’umanità, sensibili e generose.)**

_Il sole entra, luminoso e caldo, da questa grande ed antica finestra che si sporge sul fiordo ed irradia di luce il mio volto, pallido ma finalmente sereno. Sento sulla guancia il freddo marmo della colonnina centrale della bifora, mentre i capelli cadono in disordine sul mio viso, coprendomi parzialmente la visuale.  I raggi del sole che è ormai spuntato, alto, oltre la montagna, abbagliano i miei occhi, ed il tuo corpo, mia dolce Alhyssa, mi appare quale incantata visione tra le lucenti lenzuola di seta nera._  
 _Il fresco odore dei boschi che attorniano la casa ha piacevolmente saturato la stanza, mentre la melodia d’infiniti cinguettii pervade l’aria tersa._  
 _Mi volto ancora una volta a guardare l’acqua limpida e tranquilla del piccolo fiordo che, ormai pienamente illuminata dai raggi del sole, mostra ai miei occhi innamorati il suo colore verde intenso, eppure così trasparente!_  
 _Proprio lo stesso colore dei tuoi occhi, amore mio, quel mare profondo ma terso e calmo nel quale il mio cuore si è irrimediabilmente perso, ma solo per riemergerne, poi, puro e senza più ombre ed approdare infine ad una nuova vita, all’amore ed alla felicità!_  
 _Ti stai rigirando ancora fra le lenzuola, ormai vicina al momento del risveglio, ed il tuo bel corpo nudo è ormai del tutto scoperto, con i lunghi capelli inondati dalla luce del sole._  
 _Finisco di spalmare una generosa dose d’unguento su questo maledetto Marchio che mi tormenta sempre più. Anche se stamani, invece del solito, intenso bruciore che negli ultimi dieci giorni ha straziato il mio corpo come se fosse continuamente e lentamente divorato dall’implacabile fuoco dell’Inferno, vi è una nuova, ma altrettanto dolorosa sensazione. Milioni d’acuminati cristalli di ghiaccio lacerano dall’interno ogni fibra del mio corpo, per poi congelarne ogni singolo brandello inchiodandolo alla sua sofferenza, esaltandola e rendendola ancora più acuta nell’immobilità; finché nuovi e gelidi cristalli, perversi ambasciatori del dolore, si staccano da questo blocco di ghiaccio sofferente in cui si è trasformato il mio corpo e nuovamente infieriscono con atroce crudeltà sulle mie carni, nuovamente tormentandole e dilaniandole con profondi squarci. Mi sembra di sentire il mio sangue, caldo, fluire abbondante da tutte queste lacerazioni, per poi congelarsi e trasformarsi in nuove ed acuminate lame che, ancora, mi torturano senza pietà, in un gioco crudele che si replica all’infinito._  
 _Sapere che queste sono solo false sensazioni indotte dalla rabbia di Voldemort nella mia mente, non le rende per questo meno crudelmente e, realmente, dolorose. Non sono ancora riuscito a trovare il modo per chiudere la mia mente a questa potente magia dell’Oscuro e, proprio come un anno fa, non posso fare altro che contorcermi nella sofferenza come una vittima inerme._  
 _Solo il pensiero di te, amore mio, riesce a lenire il mio supplizio: quando la mia mente è pervasa dall’immagine del tuo dolce volto, quando l’amore per te impregna i miei pensieri, quando il desiderio del tuo corpo assale improvviso la mia ragione, allora riesco quasi ad arginare il dolore._  
 _Non c’è più posto per la sofferenza, quando ti tengo fra le braccia, è troppo grande e forte il mio amore per lasciar spazio a qualcos’altro!_  
 _Torno verso il letto, mi corico di fianco al tuo corpo nudo e ti stringo a me, con rinnovato desiderio._  
 _Apri gli occhi e mi sorridi: sfioro le tue labbra ed il mio dolore… non esiste più!_  
 

*

   
Alhyssa si stava perdendo nella luminosa oscurità degli occhi di Severus ed il suo pensiero volò al meraviglioso sogno della notte d’amore che aveva appena condiviso con lui.  
Era veramente stato come lui le aveva promesso: un delicato incanto d’amore, dolcemente stemperato tra i soffici petali del tempo, che aveva creato un magico ed indelebile ricordo che, con vita propria, si era sovrapposto e sostituito alla terribile memoria del passato, cancellandola per sempre. Al suo posto solo un ricordo fatato: l’amore di Severus.  
Ora desiderava solo fare di nuovo l’amore con lui, fino in fondo!  
Di nuovo si perse nella tenera passione dei baci di Severus, ancora si abbandonò alle sue delicate ed ardenti carezze finché lo sentì entrare finalmente in sé, come un dolce ed impetuoso fuoco che sapeva irradiare piacere a tutto il suo essere.  
Alhyssa lasciò che il proprio corpo vibrasse tra le braccia di Severus, come un violino al delicato e passionale tocco delle dita del suo musicista. Il mago seppe tendere le corde del suo corpo fino a scatenare una lunga ed intensa sinfonia di travolgente piacere.  
Lo sentiva affondare in sé in profondità, per poi ritrarsi e quasi uscire, solo per regalarle nuovamente la voluttà di varcare quella stretta soglia e penetrare ancora in lei, lentamente, fino a riempirla totalmente di sé, in una reiterazione infinita di quelle spinte, dolci e vigorose insieme, che incendiavano la sua carne e facevano esplodere l’orgasmo.  
Gridava il suo piacere, stringendo forte tra le dita la pelle del mago, ed il fiato le mancava, in quel passionale vortice impetuoso in cui l’appagamento rincorreva e placava il desiderio che subito, poi, rinasceva intenso e bramava una nuova e completa soddisfazione che sempre arrivava, sempre più profonda ed intensa, sempre più inebriante ed esaltante.  
Severus ancora si muoveva in lei, con lenta dolcezza, con impeto appassionato. Vedeva il suo volto sorridente apparirle oltre il velo di nebbia dei suoi occhi appannati dal piacere, i lunghi capelli neri che le sfioravano il viso, messaggeri delle labbra che stavano per posarsi sulle sue per un altro indimenticabile bacio. Il corpo di Severus era ormai totalmente fuso con il suo, vibrava ad ogni suo sussulto, lo sentiva fremere in lei, mentre di nuovo lo vedeva serrare stretti gli occhi e si mordersi forte le labbra, per prolungare ancora quell’infinito godimento, ancora e ancora…  
   
Infine riaprì gli occhi, neri diamanti infuocati dalla travolgente passione e dall’implacabile desiderio, eccitato ormai oltre ogni immaginabile limite.  
Ed all’improvviso, quasi fosse per lui inaspettato, quel piacere troppo a lungo represso e rinviato esplose con una potenza ed un impeto imprevisti, strappandogli infine un prolungato ed intenso urlo di estasi, modulato nel nome della sua donna:  
\- Alhyssa… Alhyssa!  
Finalmente era veramente sua!  
Per sempre!  
   
Ancora era dentro di lei, dolcemente, e la stringeva forte a sé, affinché non potesse sfuggirgli, affinché rimanesse sua, per sempre, indissolubilmente legata a lui, al suo corpo, alla sua anima, al suo cuore che aveva ormai dimenticato del tutto cosa fosse l’oscurità!  
 

*

   
Un lievissimo fremito, quasi impercettibile.  
Le dita di Alhyssa stavano sfiorando il Marchio sul suo avambraccio.  
Non voleva che lei capisse quale dolore promanava da quel simbolo d’odio e di schiavitù: eppure il Marchio pulsava sulla sua pelle bianca, evidente come non mai, e pareva quasi dotato di vita propria.  
\- Voldemort ti sta chiamando?   
C’era un’allarmata paura nei suoi begli occhi verdi.  
Severus scosse il capo, silenzioso.  
\- Eppure so che quando pulsa in quel modo…  
Era piena di preoccupazione la sua voce.  
\- Non temere. Non mi sta chiamando. – sospirò Severus - Sta soltanto pensando a me!  
Alhyssa lo guardò a lungo, in silenzio. Uno sguardo intenso fino al fondo dei suoi luminosi occhi neri. Uno sguardo che comprendeva, senza bisogno d’alcuna spiegazione. Poi mormorò piano:  
\- Ed è dolore il suo pensiero…  
Severus socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò:  
\- Ogni cosa, in lui, è dolore.  
Alhyssa tornò a sfiorare dolcemente la pelle martoriata, quel simbolo così profondamente inciso nella carne, il Marchio che per tanti anni aveva trattenuto in schiavitù la sua anima.  
L’emblema dell’odio e della colpa.  
Poi, all’improvviso ricordò, ricordò le parole di Severus, in quella notte in cui le aveva detto addio, sei mesi prima.  
 _“Eravamo giovani e innamorati, avevo perso la testa per lei, al punto da diventare anch’io un Mangiamorte. Per amore suo. ”_  
Quel Marchio, che tutti ritenevano espressione dell’Odio, aveva rappresentato invece, per Severus, il simbolo del suo Amore per Beryll. Lui, l’uomo che aveva così a lungo vissuto nella gelata e vuota solitudine delle tenebre, oppresso dall’odio e dal disprezzo verso di sé per aver compiuto quella terribile scelta, l’aveva fatto solo per amore!  
Una terribile, sofferta scelta d’amore.  
Solo d’amore.  
Una grossa lacrima rotolò lenta sulla guancia, greve di sofferenza, colma d’amore, e cadde sul Marchio, a lenire il suo dolore.  
Altre lacrime seguirono, incantate lacrime di un Angelo, ed in loro c’era comprensione, rispetto, condivisione, accettazione. Lacrime fatate, piene d’umanità, sensibili e generose. Magiche lacrime d’amore che bagnavano copiose il Marchio ed ognuna portava via con sé una parte del dolore di Severus, finché non ci fu più dolore!  
Ed il Marchio tornò, infine, ad essere solo simbolo d’amore.  
Non c’è dolore nell’amore!  
Solo luce e speranza… e la vita!  
 

*

   
Erano passati solo pochi giorni, splendidi ed indimenticabili, nella fatata solitudine del loro amore.  
Giorni incantati, fatti di baci teneri ed appassionati, cosparsi di carezze lievi ed ardite. Giorni divini, traboccanti di abbracci ardenti e di sguardi intensi. Giorni meravigliosi, di amore puro e di passione carnale.  
Ora Severus era in piedi sulla roccia a strapiombo sul mare ed il vento scompigliava i suoi lunghi capelli corvini, sollevando in alto l’ampio mantello. Il sole si specchiava nei suoi occhi neri riempiendolo di una forza nuova, come nuova era la vita che scorreva in lui.  
Voldemort lo stava chiamando con urgenza: doveva essere successo qualcosa di molto importante.   
Strinse ancora una volta a sé Alhyssa, con forza, come se non volesse più staccarsi da lei. Poi si ritrasse bruscamente e si smaterializzò.  
Alhyssa rimase improvvisamente sola, avvolta dal vento, immersa nel sole.  
 

*

   
 _Una sensazione improvvisa, di gelo intenso, colpisce i miei sensi in profondità. L’aria è così fredda che respirare mi è quasi impossibile ed una greve sensazione d’oppressione mi comprime sempre più dolorosamente il petto. Strizzo gli occhi per cercare di vedere attraverso la scura nebbia gelata che mi circonda, mentre nella mia mente irrompono laceranti urla, sature di disperato terrore._  
 _All’improvviso li vedo: un folto gruppo di Dissennatori è addossato alla parete, a pochi passi da me. Intorno a loro è buia e vuota anche la luce che promana dalle fiamme sanguigne dei grandi bracieri._  
 _Le urla crescono d’intensità e mi trafiggono i pensieri, incatenandoli a quest’intollerabile e vuoto gelo._  
 _Un uomo, dal corpo completamente ustionato fino alla rossa profondità della sua carne, si avvicina sempre più: sta per toccarmi! Cerco di ritrarmi ma scivolo sul pavimento viscido, batto forte il ginocchio e cado con il viso a terra._  
 _Un acre sapore ferroso riempie la mia bocca: sangue._  
 _Le scure pietre del pavimento sono completamente ricoperte di sangue ed il suo livello si alza velocemente. No, sono io che sto sprofondando! E’ un sangue denso, viscido e limaccioso, di colore rosso scuro, sporco e dal macabro odore di morte. La nausea m’investe prepotente: cerco di reprimere i ripetuti conati di vomito che mi assalgono, mentre sputo il sangue che m’invade la bocca. Mi sollevo sulle braccia per rialzarmi, ma scivolo di nuovo e mi sento sprofondare ed attirare con forza in queste sanguigne ed ammorbate sabbie mobili. Decine di mani, solo fatte di rossa e viva carne, emergono come guizzanti fiamme dal sangue melmoso ed allungano le loro lunghe e scheletriche dita per ghermire il mio corpo e trascinarlo in quel torbido abisso nel quale la speranza non è mai nata._  
 _Lotto disperatamente per sottrarmi al loro raccapricciante abbraccio di morte, strisciando come un verme immondo. Riesco infine a rialzarmi._  
 _Devo assolutamente riuscire ad allontanarmi dai Dissennatori per fuggire dai loro agghiaccianti incubi._  
 _Sto correndo verso la salvezza, ma un piccolo fagotto informe ondeggia davanti a me, infine tocca il mio corpo. Solo un piccolo colpo delicato, che lo fa rimbalzare in alto, proprio davanti ai miei occhi._  
 _L’orrore dilata il mio sguardo: un piccolo essere deforme, quasi un enorme grumo di sangue._  
 _Sta per cadere a terra._  
 _Ma non posso permetterlo._  
 _Allungo le mani e freno la sua caduta._  
 _E’ caldo, è bollente, pulsa tra le mie dita e me le sta ustionando. Ma non posso abbandonarlo. Le mie mani bruciano come se fossero immerse nel fuoco vivo._  
 _Il terrore m’attanaglia, è troppo forte e non riesco a resistere. Non vorrei farlo, non vorrei proprio farlo, ma sto già cedendo… ed apro le mani. Chiudo forte gli occhi per non vedere, ma so che sta irrimediabilmente scivolando giù, là dove la speranza non può nascere._  
 _Là, dove la speranza non è mai potuta nascere._  
 _Sprofonda nella melma sanguinolenta._  
 _Mi è mancato il coraggio._  
 _Ho avuto paura._  
 _Sto urlando._  
 _Piango._  
   
Una risata di scherno mi ferisce le orecchie. Conosco molto bene questa risata, ma ha perso il solito tono beffardo: ora è rimasta solo la sua raffinata crudeltà.  
Mi appoggio alla colonna e rialzo la testa: i Dissennatori sono là, in fondo alla sala, separati dai Mangiamorte da una specie d’impalpabile schermo protettivo, certo eretto dalla potente magia di Voldemort. Ma io mi sono materializzato quasi in mezzo a loro ed ho subito in pieno il loro nefasto influsso.  
Il viso di Voldemort è imperscrutabile, come il solito, ma il suo scintillante sguardo di rubino abbaglia i miei occhi e sento chiaramente la sua mente che fruga nella mia. Spero d’essere ancora in tempo ad arginarla!  
Stretti intorno al Signore Oscuro ci sono tutti i suoi fedeli servitori, anche quelli sfuggiti alla recente prigionia d’Azkaban ora che i Dissennatori hanno voltato le spalle al Ministero.  
Lucius è in primo piano ed è sua l’incolore risata, sue le parole che mi deridono.  
\- Allora, Severus, pochi minuti vicino ai Dissennatori e già sei crollato? Perché non racconti anche a noi gli incubi che affollano i tuoi pensieri?  
La mente di Voldemort si è incuneata in profondità nella mia e sta premendo con forza contro le mie residue barriere. Forse sono ancora in tempo a contrastarla.  
C’è una nuova luce negli occhi sempre più ghiacciati di Lucius: la luce nera e pericolosa dell’odio e della vendetta. E della follia.  
Mi dirigo verso Voldemort, senza degnare di uno sguardo Malfoy, mentre sibilo piano, passandogli accanto:  
\- Non credo tu abbia bisogno di fare appello ai miei incubi, Lucius. A guardare il tuo viso, i tuoi sono stati già più che sufficienti!  
M’inchino davanti a Voldemort e bacio l’orlo della sua veste nera. La sua mente sta sempre opprimendo con forza la mia. Ora devo tornare a guardare i suoi occhi di sangue.  
Mi rialzo lentamente, di nuovo pronto a lottare:  
\- Eccomi Oscuro Signore!  
Incrocio il suo sguardo, e lo sostengo.  
Il Marchio torna a pulsare dolorosamente e le labbra di Voldemort si stirano in un sottile sorriso di ghiaccio. Istintivamente mi stringo l’avambraccio. I Mangiamorte si allargano in circolo intorno a noi.  
\- E’ il dolore, Severus, che confonde la tua mente? – mi chiede con voce distaccata. – Forse ho pensato troppo intensamente a te in questi giorni?  
Il dolore di ghiaccio torna a straziare le mie carni. Ma la mia mente, ora, è di nuovo uno scrigno prezioso che protegge i miei pensieri.  
\- Io non posso giudicare i tuoi pensieri, Signore.  
\- Tu non puoi _nascondermi_ i tuoi pensieri!  
Per la prima volta, forse, percepisco l’ombra di un’emozione nella voce di Voldemort. Il dolore che promana dal Marchio è sempre più intenso: la sua vicinanza lo amplifica all’infinito.  
Attraverso il velo di dolore che mi copre gli occhi, vedo le sue dita lunghe e pallide avvicinarsi al mio avambraccio, scostarmi la mano e sollevare la manica della veste.  
Quando preme sul Marchio il dolore esplode, violento come mai prima d’ora.  
Il mio corpo non è più mio, non esiste più, è dilaniato e smembrato in mille pezzi, ognuno dei quali ha completamente perso la percezione degli altri, la coesione con il tutto. L’unica comprensione è il dolore.  
Dolore… dolore… dolore infinito.  
Solo dolore, immenso dolore, profondo dolore. Il dolore sovrasta ogni cosa ed ogni pensiero.  
Infine vedo il mio dolore riflesso nella luce purpurea degli occhi di Voldemort. Vedo il ghigno soddisfatto sul suo volto: sta finalmente trovando la chiave per violare anche i miei più segreti e preziosi pensieri.  
Alhyssa è il mio unico pensiero.  
Il mio amore per Alhyssa.  
L’amore di Alhyssa.  
Io e Alhyssa.  
Amore.  
Mi aggrappo disperatamente al mio amore per Alhyssa, mi appiglio con fiducia al suo amore per me, lascio che l’amore pervada completamente ogni mio pensiero, ogni singola parte di me che ora è angosciosamente disunita e dolorosamente scissa.  
E lentamente, con caparbietà, comincio a ricostruire il mio corpo, la mia identità, la mia intima essenza. L’amore sta vincendo il dolore, l’amore sta ricacciando Voldemort fuori di me, l’amore sta proteggendo i pensieri nella mia mente.  
Dal Marchio, sul mio braccio, esce improvvisa una fiammata che sbalza indietro Voldemort.  
I miei pensieri sono salvi, ma ora lui sa con certezza che io sono sempre stato in grado di respingere le sue incursioni nella mia mente. Ha capito che sono in grado di mentirgli e che gli ho sempre mentito. E questo mi toglie l’unico vantaggio che avevo su di lui.  
C’è una furia calma nel sangue dei suoi occhi. Sa di avere perso, per ora.  
Il cerchio dei Mangiamorte si è allargato intorno a noi, in qualche punto si è addirittura aperto.  
Il ghiaccio degli occhi di Lucius è su di me, ma c’è un nuovo rispetto nel suo sguardo. Un rispetto stracolmo di odio, venato di pazzia.  
Voldemort si avvicina nuovamente. La sua voce è un gelido, spaventoso sussurro:  
\- Voglio conoscere l’intera Profezia, Severus, ora! Prima di dare inizio allo scontro finale.  
\- E’ inutile che la cerchi nella mia mente. Non puoi trovarla, dove non c’è.  
So ancora mentirgli. Anche se so che ora è completamente inutile.  
\- Dovevi carpirla alla mente di Sibilla Cooman. Sto aspettando l’esito dei preziosi servigi che mi promettesti.  
\- La mente della Cooman è completamente devastata dai fumi dell’alcol. E’ del tutto illeggibile. – asserisco con piena padronanza della mia gelida voce. – Ed anche i suoi ricordi sono inutilizzabili: troppo frammentati e distorti. Quella donna adesso è totalmente inutile. Avresti dovuto chiedermelo prima.  
\- E Silente?   
La voce di Voldemort stride come una lama sottile nel gelo della fortezza ed anche i muri si contorcono a quel suono.  
\- Sai bene che la sua mente non è alla mia portata!  
La mia voce è ferma, ma forse la risposta è stata troppo precipitosa. Mi guarda a lungo, di traverso, mentre i suoi occhi di rubino riflettono le fiamme del braciere. Poi parla con estrema lentezza:  
\- Comincio a dubitare che possa esistere qualcosa che non sia alla portata della tua mente.  
Le sue parole sono indubbiamente cariche di una manifesta minaccia.  
\- Voglio Potter, adesso. Ma sembra che nessuno conosca il suo… indirizzo.  
Ora Voldemort appare stizzito e squadra malevolo Malfoy.  
\- Sembra addirittura svanito dal mondo della magia. Totalmente irrintracciabile. Coperto da qualche potente incantesimo di Silente. Ma io non intendo più aspettare, né ordire altri complicati stratagemmi.  
Ora è solo a pochi centimetri da me: posso sentire il gelo che lo avvolge.  
\- Tu lo troverai per me! Non è vero, Severus Piton? Non è forse vero?  
Sono certo che non è riuscito a leggere i segreti della mia mente, eppure è sicuro di avermi completamente in suo potere. Perché?  
Annuisco in silenzio.  
\- Tre giorni. Solo tre giorni. Non attenderò un minuto di più.  
M’inchino a baciare l’orlo della sua veste e scorgo, per un fuggevole istante, uno strano luccichio negli occhi di Malfoy. Lo conosco fin troppo bene: è sicuro di avere la vittoria in pugno!  
Mi smaterializzo ma solo per materializzarmi poco distante dalla fortezza.  
Sono certo di non essere _io_ in pericolo. Non sono io in suo potere, ma qualcuno molto più debole di me, qualcuno che sa dove si trova Harry Potter, qualcuno che non è in grado di resistere a Voldemort, qualcuno che, forse, è già qui, in trappola. O che presto lo sarà!  
Tre giorni di tempo: tre giorni in cui tenermi alla larga da qui.  
Ma io non me ne andrò: la preziosa pozione dell’invisibilità mi permetterà di scoprire le loro trame.


	17. Sangue, salvezza e scelte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco Lucius alla resa dei conti, senza pietà, avvolto dalla luce di follia di Azkaban. E' per lui il sangue, mentre sarà Piton a pensare alla salvezza di Ron ed Hermione. Le scelte sono solo di Piton, a pesare sulla sua coscienza.
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Lucius, Hermione, Ron, Alhyssa  
> Genere - Drammantico  
> Rating - R

**(Poteva solo rispettarlo: per il suo dolore, il suo coraggio, la sua paura, la sua profonda umanità. Solo quello, solo quello. Nulla di più, nulla di meno. )**

Piton stava scendendo sempre più in basso nei sotterranei ed i vecchi ricordi lo assalirono, insieme all’aria fredda che sapeva d’umido e di muffa. Gli pareva di sentire ancora, come in un tempo ormai lontano, le grida dei prigionieri che venivano torturati, di udire sempre le stesse risate di scherno dei Mangiamorte, dei suoi amici di allora.  
Erano passati quasi vent’anni dalla prima volta che era sceso da quei gradini faticosamente scavati nella roccia: un’intera vita era trascorsa, mille rimorsi erano nei suoi pensieri.  
Ma ora non c’era tempo per i ricordi: aveva appena scoperto che Voldemort aveva catturato il giovane Weasley e la Granger ed aveva saputo da loro dove trovare Potter. Doveva avvertire al più presto l’Ordine, ma prima doveva assolutamente tirare fuori di lì quei due ragazzi.  
Si avvicinò alla porta della cella: Lucius era così sicuro di sé che non l’aveva neppure sigillata con la magia.  
Due settimane ad Azkaban avevano duramente scavato le sue guance, dalla pelle liscia e curata, ed inciso profonde rughe sulla sua fronte altera. I suoi occhi avevano perso la trasparenza del ghiaccio e nel suo bel viso l’innata eleganza aveva lasciato il posto ad una distaccata insania.  
Malfoy era chino sulla Granger ed i suoi gesti erano inequivocabili. Il giovane Weasley era in un angolo della cella, tenuto strettamente fermo da funi magiche ed assisteva impotente e terrorizzato scena.  
La ragazza era a terra, immobilizzata al centro della cella da un Incantesimo Bloccante. La maglietta leggera, in parte strappata e sollevata, mostrava i piccoli seni sodi, appena sbocciati. Il suo petto si sollevava spasmodicamente mentre Lucius le stava brutalmente strappando di dosso i jeans aderenti.  
Piton entrò nella cella come una furia indemoniata, lanciandosi verso Lucius:  
\- Bastardo! Potrebbe essere tua figlia!  
Negli occhi di Malfoy brillava un’immonda eccitazione:  
\- La vuoi anche tu, Severus? Dovrai metterti in coda, per una lunga attesa! - disse il mago prorompendo in un’altezzosa e blasfema risata – Ma il primo sarò io: lo sai quanto mi piacciono le vergini!  
Piton vide nello sguardo disperato della ragazza lo stesso terrore che aveva già incontrato una volta negli occhi della sua Alhyssa.  
Malfoy, del tutto incurante della sua presenza, le aveva strappato via i pantaloni e si era buttato smanioso su di lei, gridandogli:  
\- Dovrai aspettare il tuo turno, Severus. Ma c’è anche il ragazzo, se vuoi divertirti nel frattempo! Io mi faccio solo le donne, lo sai bene!  
Piton sentiva montare in sé un’ira cieca e furiosa, una sensazione del tutto sconosciuta ed incontrollabile. Si avvicinò a Malfoy e lo agguantò per le spalle, per poi lanciarlo, con un immane sforzo, contro la parete di lato. Il mago picchiò violentemente la testa e cadde a terra svenuto, mentre i lunghi capelli biondi si tingevano di rosso.  
Piton si chinò velocemente sulla ragazza e, senza parlare, la liberò dall’Incantesimo Bloccante. Hermione, terrorizzata, cercò di raggomitolarsi per sfuggire al contatto della mano che il Professore aveva allungato verso il suo seno.  
Piton capì immediatamente e bloccò il proprio gesto:  
\- Stai tranquilla, Sig.na Granger, non devi avere paura di me. – sussurrò con lenta dolcezza - Io non ti farò del male, devi avere fiducia in me.  
Le stava sorridendo, un dolce sorriso rassicurante, mentre i suoi occhi non lasciavano quelli della ragazza, cercando di infonderle fiducia.  
Riprese ad allungare nuovamente la mano, con estrema lentezza, questa volta verso il viso di Hermione, per una dolce, lenta e delicata carezza su quel suo visetto terrorizzato. Infine, con dita leggere, quasi senza sfiorare il suo corpo, le abbassò la maglietta strappata, di nuovo a coprire quei piccoli seni appena sbocciati.  
I suoi occhi neri brillavano intensamente nell’oscurità, mentre con lo sguardo accarezzava appena il resto del corpo nudo di Hermione. Si tolse il mantello, quindi sollevò delicatamente la ragazza fra le braccia e ve la avvolse accuratamente, coprendo le sue acerbe nudità. Infine la depose in un angolo, vicino al giovane Weasley.  
Ancora s’inginocchiò al suo fianco: nei pochi attimi in cui l’aveva avuta tra le braccia l’aveva sentita tremare, proprio come la sua Alhyssa.  
Non poteva ancora lasciarla sola.  
Mentre tornava a stringerla rispettosamente tra le braccia, le sussurrò piano, con rassicurante dolcezza:  
\- Non aver paura, piccola, è tutto finito. Vi porterò subito fuori di qui. Va tutto bene ora. - le stava scostando le lunghe ciocche ribelli di capelli dagli occhi, - Stai tranquilla, tranquilla piccola, ci sono qui io, ora. – e le sue mani accarezzavano delicatamente quel visetto che cominciava, infine, a guardarlo con occhi diversi.  
Di fianco a lui, il giovane Weasley lo stava guardando con un’assurda espressione sul viso: era difficile capire se ancora prevalesse in lui il terrore dettato dagli avvenimenti appena occorsi, oppure la totale incredulità per ciò che i suoi occhi stavano vedendo, e le sue orecchie udendo, in quel preciso momento!  
Con un veloce gesto in aria della mano, Piton liberò Il ragazzo dalle funi magiche che lo immobilizzavano e gli sorrise.  
\- Bene, Signor Weasley, ora dovrai occuparti tu di Hermione. – disse, facendo un cenno in direzione di Malfoy che si stava nuovamente movendo. – Stalle vicino!  
Rivolse un ultimo dolce sguardo alla ragazza, ricambiando il timido sorriso che cominciava a rischiararle il visetto pallido e spaventato, e la consegnò quindi alle timorose braccia di Ron.  
Infine si girò di scatto, sguainando la bacchetta e parandosi davanti ai ragazzi mentre Lucius, furioso ed ormai privo di qualsiasi controllo, si stava dirigendo contro di lui, brandendo minaccioso la bacchetta.  
Lunghe ciocche dei suoi biondissimi capelli erano intrise del sangue che ancora stava uscendo dalla profonda ferita sulla testa e che gli colava lentamente sulla fronte e sull’occhio:  
\- Togliti di mezzo!  
\- No! Non la violenterai! Non violerai anche la purezza di questa ragazza. – rispose Piton minaccioso. - Questa volta te lo impedirò!  
Malfoy si bloccò all’improvviso, mentre strali ghiacciati uscivano dai suoi occhi e sprazzi di scintille sfrigolavano dalla sua bacchetta.  
Piton era immobile davanti a lui, la maledizione di morte già pronta sulle labbra e la bacchetta perfettamente puntata.  
La comprensione si delineò chiara sul viso di Lucius, che eruppe in un’oscena e spregevole risata:  
\- Alhyssa, la tua Alhyssa! – esclamò con voce piena di derisione – Ora ricordo: ma sì, era lei, era proprio lei!   
Ancora quella lugubre ed oltraggiosa risata:  
\- L’ho violentata a lungo, ripetutamente, per giorni e notti! Sai, devo ammettere che mi sono proprio divertito con lei!  
Gli occhi di Severus erano lava incandescente: nulla avrebbe più potuto impedirne la definitiva eruzione. Ora era vicinissimo a Malfoy, la bacchetta puntata al suo cuore:  
\- Voglio vedere il tuo sangue, il tuo purissimo sangue di mago, Lucius. – sibilò piano, con voce traboccante di disprezzo, mentre il fuoco dei suoi occhi ardeva ormai incontrollabile - Per sputarci sopra, dopo averti cancellato dal mondo!  
Un lampo di paura passò improvviso negli occhi di Lucius, scacciando per un breve istante la nuova luce di follia che vi aveva trovato recente dimora.  
\- _Gladius!_ – tuonò Piton e la sua bacchetta si trasformò in un fioretto dalla punta acuminata.  
Un solo movimento, calmo, deciso e profondo: la punta della lama trapassò lentamente il petto di Malfoy, penetrando a fondo nella carne, completamente, fino all’elsa, fino a trafiggerne il cuore da parte a parte.  
Un altro gesto, rapido e sicuro, e Piton estrasse in un sol colpo il fioretto. Un fiotto di sangue seguì l’arma, rosso e caldo.  
Senza neppure un grido, il mago biondo cadde di schianto in ginocchio, lo stupore negli occhi di ghiaccio. Portò le mani al cuore, dove il sangue sgorgava con forza. Poi se le contemplò, grondanti di sangue, come se fosse totalmente stupefatto di ciò che vedeva.  
\- Non stupirti, Lucius, ma il tuo nobile e purissimo sangue di mago ha proprio lo stesso colore di quello di un Babbano. – sibilò Piton lentamente. - E’ lo stesso identico sangue, rosso, che circola nelle vene dei Babbani da te tanto vituperati!  
Gli occhi di ghiaccio di Lucius erano fissi nel fuoco nero di quelli di Severus. La pozza di sangue si allargava ai piedi del mago biondo.  
Non c’era alcuna pietà sul volto pallido e dignitoso del mago bruno.  
\- Non ho tempo per guardarti morire, Lucius. Ho cose più importanti da fare.  
L’ultima cosa che gli occhi alteri di Malfoy videro furono solo le spalle di Piton che si allontanava lentamente. Poi il buio calò completo su di lui e furono solo le sue orecchie ad udire ancora il suono dei pesanti passi del mago.  
L’ultimo suono.  
   
In fondo alla cella buia, Ron Weasley guardava Piton con gli occhi sbarrati dal terrore.  
Il mago stringeva di nuovo tra le mani la sua bacchetta. Lontano, Malfoy giaceva immobile nel suo nobile sangue.  
Hermione Granger era ancora a terra, con le spalle appoggiate alla fredda parete, sempre avvolta nel mantello del Professore: Ron era inginocchiato al suo fianco e teneva in mano i jeans della ragazza, il volto rosso di profondo imbarazzo.  
Piton afferrò i pantaloni e fece per aprirle il mantello, ma il viso pallido della ragazza divenne di fuoco.  
\- Weasley, vai a controllare che nessuno stia arrivando. – ordinò il Professore, con voce secca.  
\- E… il padre di Draco? – balbettò il ragazzo.  
\- Non darà più fastidio a nessuno. Lo ho ucciso. – spiegò Piton con una dura inflessione nella voce. – Ora vai!  
Tornò a rivolgersi verso Hermione, di nuovo con un rassicurante sorriso sul volto. Le mutandine della ragazza erano a terra, strappate dalla ripugnante foga di Malfoy.  
Delicatamente le scostò il mantello e subito individuò, sul basso ventre, lo stesso segno dell’Incantesimo Bloccante che già aveva avuto modo di vedere sul corpo della sua Alhyssa, solo molto meno profondo.  
\- Non avere paura: ora ti toglierò quel dolore, povera piccola. – la sua voce era un sussurro vellutato, mentre la guardava dolcemente negli occhi. - Ma devi permettermi di toccarti: ti sfiorerò appena, non temere!  
Gli occhi di Hermione sembravano enormi nel buio della cella.  
Il Professore strinse forte la sua piccola mano tra le sue e la ragazza fece un impercettibile cenno d’assenso.  
Piton le avvicinò lentamente la mano al ventre e la pose infine delicatamente appena sopra al pube, mentre i suoi luminosi occhi neri, fissi in quelli dell’allieva, parevano rischiarare il buio attorno a loro.  
A poco a poco Hermione percepì una sensazione di calore che si faceva sempre più intensa, laddove il Professor Piton teneva lievemente appoggiata la mano. Le sembrava che il dolore stesse uscendo dal suo corpo, attirato da quel caldo contatto.  
All’improvviso si rese conto che la mano del Professore si stava gonfiando, diventava sempre più bollente e livida. Ora non sentiva più alcun dolore: il mago era riuscito a convogliarlo interamente nella sua mano che adesso pulsava in modo evidente.  
Un tremito percorse il suo giovane corpo, mentre fissava lo sguardo in quegli occhi neri che scintillavano come diamanti. Si chiese quante cose non aveva mai capito di quell’uomo incredibile, a partire dalla sua acuta e delicata sensibilità. Quell’uomo sorprendente, che aveva sempre reputato fosse un orso scorbutico, che ora invece l’avvolgeva nel rassicurante abbraccio della sua infinita e rispettosa dolcezza.  
Hermione sorrise infine a quell’uomo, che solo in quel nero momento di disperazione aveva imparato a conoscere. Il mago ricambiò appena il sorriso, sfiorandole ancora una guancia con una tenera carezza. Quindi le porse i jeans e l’aiutò ad infilarli. Infine le sussurrò:  
\- Grazie al cielo con te, almeno con te, sono arrivato a tempo!  
La ragazza alzò ancora lo sguardo negli occhi scintillanti del mago, mentre una lacrima cominciava a scendere lenta sulla sua guancia.  
Piton tese una mano verso quel suo viso di bimba spaventata e lei gli si gettò fra le braccia, singhiozzando disperatamente, mentre tutta la paura ed il dolore patiti nelle ultime ore si stemperavano in quel pianto liberatorio.  
Il Professore la strinse piano, con dolce rispetto, carezzandole delicatamente la testa ed i capelli. Infine la staccò da sé e le asciugò piano le lacrime.  
Hermione lo fissò ancora una volta negli occhi: non li aveva mai visti così profondi, pieni di rassicurante dolcezza e di quella luce che sapeva rischiarare la notte del suo terrore.  
Ancora una volta si abbandonò al calore delle sue mani che stringevano delicatamente e rispettosamente il suo corpo, si rifugiò in quel suo abbraccio rassicurante che sapeva riportarla nel suo abituale mondo, cancellando quell’orrido interludio.  
Ma il mago la sciolse ancora da quel tranquillo abbraccio:  
\- Mi dispiace piccola, ma devi essere forte. – sussurrò piano – Vorrei poterti lasciare il tempo necessario per assorbire tutto quanto, ma è proprio il tempo la cosa che più ci manca. Devo portarvi fuori di qui, al più presto!  
La prese per mano e la guidò alla porta della cella dove Ron parve particolarmente sollevato vedendo la sua amica completamente rivestita.  
\- Non c’è nessuno, Professore. Assolutamente nessuno!  
Piton raccolse da terra il suo mantello e vi armeggiò per pochi istanti, quindi porse loro una provetta:  
\- Una goccia e rimarrete invisibili per dieci minuti. Seguitemi da vicino: vi porterò fuori di qui e poi mi smaterializzerò portandovi con me.  
Hermione lo squadrò quasi con sussiego:  
\- Professore, lei non può smaterializzarsi con due ospiti. Nessun mago, per quanto potente, può fare una cosa simile. Sul volume quinto di Storia della Magia è stato riportato un unico caso in cui è stato effettuato un tentativo del genere ed il risultato è stato considerato assolutamente…  
Piton trattenne a stento un ironico sorrisetto, mentre cercava invano di arginare quell’incredibile fiume di parole:  
\- Per una volta, una sola volta nella tua vita, vuoi tenere chiusa quella tua bocca, Signorina Sotutto?!   
Ma c’era un sorriso aperto sul suo volto, ora, ed il tono della sua voce era amabilmente divertito.  
Hermione ammutolì, mentre Ron sbarrava gli occhi dalla sorpresa.  
\- Vuoi fidarti di me, Hermione? Ancora per una volta? – sussurrò il mago tendendole la mano.  
La ragazza guardò di nuovo in fondo a quegli scintillanti occhi neri, infine uscì in una risatina imbarazzata. Poi allungò lentamente la mano per incontrare quella di Piton:  
\- Sì, Professore: io mi fido completamente di Lei!  
 

*

   
Quando si materializzò a Grimmauld Place, con i due ragazzi tra le braccia, Piton era veramente esausto.  
Barcollò un attimo, mentre la sua vista tornava lentamente a fuoco. Era stato un vero azzardo portarli entrambe con sé, anche se aveva frazionato il percorso in diversi brevi tratti. Ma ce l’aveva fatta: negli occhi dei suoi allievi poteva leggere, senza alcuna fatica, la grande ammirazione per ciò che era stato in grado di compiere.  
In pochi istanti alcune persone furono intorno a lui ed Alhyssa gli si buttò fra le braccia, facendogli quasi perdere l’equilibrio. Si sentiva debolissimo: l’ultimo tratto di quel lungo percorso aveva bruciato quasi del tutto le sue residue energie.  
Alhyssa parve capire subito il problema e senza parlare frugò rapidamente nel suo mantello: un istante dopo gli stava porgendo, sorridendo preoccupata, la fiala della pozione Corroborante. La svuotò in un unico, lungo sorso, infine ricambiò il sorriso stringendole forte la mano.  
In poche parole le riferì tutto quanto era successo e la maga si allontanò veloce alla ricerca di Malocchio. Si lasciò cadere esausto sul divanetto facendo cenno a Hermione di accomodarsi vicino a lui:  
\- Come puoi vedere, il caso riportato sul Volume Quinto di Storia della Magia non era poi così… unico! – le disse con fare arcigno, inarcando un sopraciglio.  
\- Ehm… io… Professore… io non…  
Hermione appariva in evidente imbarazzo e si faceva piccina nel divano di fianco a lui. Avere messo in difficoltà la Sig.na Sotutto, osservarla mentre, una volta tanto senza parole, annaspava alla ricerca di qualche plausibile spiegazione, lo avrebbe perfidamente compiaciuto fino a poche ore prima.  
Ma ora riusciva solo a ricordare quegli occhi da cerbiatta pieni di terrore.  
Si curvò verso di lei, guardandola con dolcezza, e le sussurrò piano:  
\- Come va ora, piccola?  
Hermione rimase a bocca aperta, mentre la sua espressione passava dal totale imbarazzo al più completo stupore, per poi addolcirsi in un sorriso triste, appena accennato:  
\- Grazie. - mormorò a fatica, mentre gli occhi si riempivano di lacrime.  
Il Professor Piton, il più odioso e maligno tra tutti gli insegnanti, il maestro incontrastato del sarcasmo e della derisione, le stava ancora sorridendo dolcemente: non riusciva quasi a crederci.  
Ma la cosa più incredibile era che stava nuovamente singhiozzando, in un pianto infine liberatorio, tra le sue braccia, mentre il Professore la cullava teneramente, accarezzandole i capelli. E Ron, in piedi davanti a loro, li guardava stupefatto, con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca spalancata!  
Cercò di ricomporsi, ricacciando a fatica le lacrime.  
Guardò di nuovo il viso stanco e pallido di Piton mentre una domanda si affacciava insistente nella sua mente. Una domanda che non aveva il coraggio di fare. I profondi occhi neri del Professore la stavano scrutando, leggendo dentro di lei: brillavano di una luce intensa e ne era quasi come soggiogata.  
\- Sì, anche Alhyssa - mormorò piano lui - ma non sono arrivato a tempo per lei!  
Ora i suoi occhi erano colmi di dolore, e le sue labbra tremavano.  
Lo vide socchiudere gli occhi per un lungo istante e prorompere infine in un sofferto sospiro. Quando li riaprì, il suo sguardo era nuovamente controllato e le asciugò delicatamente le lacrime che ancora le rigavano il volto.  
Ron, terribilmente in imbarazzo, col volto rosso come un peperone, stava borbottando qualcosa d’incomprensibile.  
\- Io… mi dispiace… di non aver avuto fiducia in Lei, Professore…  
Piton lo guardava con espressione molto seria.  
\- Invece Lei… merita la fiducia di tutti noi. – balbettò ancora, a fatica. - Io volevo… volevo… Grazie, Professore Piton… ci ha salvati!   
Ron pareva svuotato d’ogni energia ed il suo viso, quanto a rossore, faceva concorrenza alla capigliatura. Si torceva spasmodicamente le mani senza neppure avere il coraggio di fissare Piton in volto.  
Il Professore lo stava osservando con quel suo solito sorriso obliquo, ma questa volta non c’era sarcasmo nelle sue parole, solo una quieta rassegnazione:  
\- Non temere, Weasley, sono stati in molti a non voler credere in me, e per così lungo tempo! Ma non ha importanza, non più, ormai. – sospirò amaramente Piton - Mi auguro, invece, che la fiducia che ora riponi in me ti possa aiutare a rendere meglio a scuola - sussurrò, inarcando appena un sopraciglio, – considerando che hai passato il G.U.F.O. e ti ho quindi ammesso alla mia classe di M.A.G.O. di Pozioni.  
Il suo vecchio sorrisetto, maliziosamente perfido, tornò ad incurvargli le labbra, mentre osservava il viso del giovane Weasley cambiare improvvisamente espressione e colore, diventando mortalmente pallido:  
\- Ti assicuro che dovrai sudartelo quel M.A.G.O. - sibilò - come fanno tutti i miei studenti, naturalmente!  
Ron guardava il Professore, ancora incerto se doveva intendere quelle parole come una minaccia o, invece, come un incoraggiamento.  
Piton decise di lasciarlo macerare nell’incertezza.  
Dopo un lungo silenzio Ron mormorò:  
\- E Harry?  
\- Anche Potter sarà nella mia classe di M.A.G.O. – borbottò Piton, seccato.  
\- No… intendevo dire… ora cosa gli succederà?  
Piton lo guardò interrogativamente, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
\- Adesso che io… lo ho tradito.  
\- Tu non lo hai tradito, Ron! – esclamò Hermione. – Voldemort ha letto quell’informazione nella tua mente!  
\- L’ha letta nella _mia_ mente, però! – rispose il ragazzo, alzando sconsolatamente le spalle – Non nella tua!  
Piton sospirò ancora, scotendo il capo:  
\- Lascia stare Weasley. Non attribuirti colpe che non hai. A Potter ho insegnato Occlumanzia per mesi e non è servito assolutamente a nulla!  
Piton si era alzato dal divano, dirigendosi verso Alhyssa che stava tornando da loro.  
\- A Potter non accadrà nulla: c’è un potentissimo incantesimo che difende la casa dei suoi zii e gli Auror stanno di guardia giorno e notte. Occorrerà solo convincerlo a non uscire dalla casa - sussurrò rivolto ad Alhyssa, - ammesso che si riesca ad ottenere da lui il rispetto di questa piccola regola! - concluse con il suo solito sarcasmo.  
\- Credo proprio che questa volta Harry collaborerà! – disse Alhyssa. – Moody sta organizzando tutte le necessarie contromisure. – continuò rivolta a Severus – Come ti senti?  
\- Io sto bene, ora. E’ La Sig.na Granger che ha bisogno di te, credo. – disse Piton indicando la ragazza – Stalle vicino… per favore. Io torno da Voldemort.  
\- NO! – gridò Alhyssa.  
\- Devo andare, Alhyssa. - sussurrò piano Severus.  
\- No, ti prego… no! – esclamò ancora lei, buttandosi tra le sue braccia.  
Severus la strinse forte a sé, a lungo, cercando poi le sue labbra per un intenso ed appassionato bacio.  
\- Devo andare amore mio, devo andare! - sussurrò dolcemente carezzandole il viso. – Ma tornerò presto da te, te lo prometto, te lo prometto.  
Ancora un lungo, dolce ed ardente bacio. Staccarsi da lei era un’indicibile tortura, ma doveva compiere il suo dovere, scoprire i piani di Voldemort e proteggere il figlio di James Potter: l’unico che poteva sconfiggere Voldemort e riportare la pace e la tranquillità nel loro mondo.  
Si staccò a fatica da lei, un’ultima carezza lieve sul viso, un ultimo sguardo: com’era bella la sua Alhyssa!  
Si smaterializzò.  
   
Alhyssa rimase immobile a guardare il nulla, dove pochi istanti prima c’era l’uomo che amava. Poi chiuse gli occhi e si passò le dita sulle labbra.  
Hermione guardava e pensava.  
Com’erano strane le apparenze: così diverse dalla realtà, così difficili da comprendere e valutare correttamente. Com’era stato facile giudicare superficialmente e condannare, senza conoscere la vera essenza dei fatti e delle persone.  
Com’era stata stupida: non aveva mai capito niente di quell’uomo, solo ora se ne rendeva conto. Eppure, come tutti gli altri, era solo stata capace di giudicarlo irrimediabilmente colpevole. Colpevole di una colpa forse mai commessa, colpevole di una scelta, una scelta di cui non conosceva i motivi.  
Non aveva alcun diritto di giudicarlo, nessun diritto.  
Poteva solo rispettarlo: per il suo dolore, il suo coraggio, la sua paura, la sua profonda umanità. Solo quello, solo quello. Nulla di più, nulla di meno.


	18. Le due battaglie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo assolutamente terribile per il povero Severus, giunto al suo ultimo scontro con Voldemort. Ma anche a Harry le cose non vanno meglio: tutto sembra completamente perduto!
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Voldemort, Harry, Silente  
> Genere - Drammatico, Dark, Introspettivo, Avventura, Fantasy, Suspence  
> Rating - R

**(La nebbia di sangue è ora dentro di me e si nutre dei miei ricordi. So di trovarmi in bilico sull’orlo di un abisso senza fondo)**

_Sono di nuovo davanti a lui, ancora una volta inginocchiato a baciare l’orlo della sua veste di tenebra._  
 _Ogni volta tutto si prospetta sempre più difficile. Ma questa volta la difficoltà è massima: non solo lui sospetta di nuovo di me, ma ora sa anche che sono in grado di nascondergli i miei pensieri. Questa capacità fa di me l’unica persona capace di mentire in sua presenza._  
 _Eppure oggi io non intendo mentirgli: non solo gli fornirò l’indirizzo Babbano del giovane Potter, che per altro lui già conosce, ma gli racconterò anche dell’incantesimo che protegge Potter in quel luogo. L’unico modo, forse, per impedirgli di andarlo a cercare in mezzo ai Babbani, la sola possibilità per cercare di evitare una strage fra loro. La mia ultima, ridotta opportunità, di convincerlo di una fedeltà che non esiste, che non è mai esistita._  
 _Mi preparo allo scontro ed alzo lentamente il viso, ancora una volta sfidando le rosse scintille dei suoi occhi._  
 _\- Privet Drive, 4 – Little Whinging, Surrey._  
 _La mia voce è fredda, calma e distaccata: esattamente come dovrebbe essere._  
 _Il viso piatto e bianco dell’Oscuro rimane senza alcuna espressione. Non sta neppure tentando di penetrare nella mia mente. E’ in tranquilla attesa._  
 _Continuo a parlare con voce atona:_  
 _\- Ma il ragazzo è assolutamente inattaccabile in quel luogo: il potente incantesimo che lo nasconde ai tuoi occhi è anche in grado di proteggerlo da ogni tuo attacco, Oscuro Signore._  
 _Una scintilla di una tonalità rossa appena più intensa brilla per un istante nei suoi occhi, poi si spegne nel sibilo tagliente delle sue parole:_  
 _\- Un sortilegio di Silente?_  
 _\- No, più potente ed antico. Lo stesso che lo ha protetto dalla tua maledizione mortale quindici anni fa: il sangue di sua madre protegge il ragazzo finché continua a vivere nella casa di una persona che condivide con lui quello stesso sangue._  
 _\- Sangue babbano!_  
 _Il sibilo sottile della sua voce raggela l’aria intorno a noi e lacera il silenzio. L’oscurità è calata pesante nei suoi occhi, ogni scintilla di vita è spenta._  
 _Non lo ho mai visto così: ho paura._  
 _Una risata terrificante riempie improvvisamente il vuoto, vibra potente nell’aria fino a far tremare i possenti muri della fortezza. Poi si dissolve nel nulla._  
 _\- Non sarà il sangue di una Babbana a fermarmi, Severus Piton!_  
 _Il fuoco dell’Inferno imperversa di nuovo nei suoi occhi e gli fa leggere il tradimento nelle mie parole._  
 _Quale beffarda, crudele ironia del destino: quante volte ha creduto al mendace suono delle mie parole ed ora, l’unica volta che sono sincero, vede in me l’inganno!_  
 _\- E neppure tu mi fermerai, servo infedele. Nessuno può opporsi al potere dell’Oscuro Signore, nessuno può intralciare la sua strada! Nessuno mi può MENTIRE IMPUNEMENTE!_  
 _La sua voce cresce minacciosa d’intensità fino a saturare le alte volte del salone e le tenebre si fanno più cupe e fredde intorno a lui, mentre alza il braccio verso di me, la bacchetta saldamente in pugno._  
 _Sapevo che questo momento sarebbe infine arrivato e so anche che, se quella profezia narra il vero, io non ho speranza alcuna di sconfiggerlo. Ma non intendo fuggire, non lascerò che la sua ultima maledizione mi colga inerme alle spalle._  
 _Estraggo fulmineo la bacchetta ed esclamo, forte della mia verità:_  
 _\- Non ti sto mentendo: non oggi, non ora!_  
 _Ho un’unica possibilità di sfuggire alla morte: attirarlo in un campo in cui, fino a questo momento, mi sono dimostrato alla sua altezza. Se la sua potenza di mago è ineguagliabile, la sua mente finora non è mai riuscita a dominare la mia._  
 _E’ lì che intendo combattere la mia ultima battaglia._  
 _Vedo scintillare i suoi occhi e so che il nero specchio dei miei riflette quella luce sanguigna: è pronto a sferrare il suo formidabile attacco. Questa volta è disposto a tutto pur di riuscire nel suo intento e soggiogare per sempre la mia mente. E se non riuscirà a domarla, questa volta cercherà di annientarla!_  
 _La prima sensazione che mi colpisce è la rabbia: percepisco con forza la sua collera ardente e sono travolto dalla sua immane furia._  
 _Poi esplode improvviso il dolore. Un violento dolore, un immenso dolore, un insopportabile dolore._  
 _Un urlo inumano sfugge dalle mie labbra e mi piego su me stesso, in preda a tremende convulsioni. Ondate d’insopportabile dolore si abbattono su di me: tentano di disgregare e smembrare il mio corpo, separandolo dalla mente e dai pensieri._  
 _Ma ormai ho imparato come affrontare e sopportare il dolore che la sua mente sa infliggermi. Ed anche lui lo sa. Recupero faticosamente e caparbiamente il controllo del mio corpo e mi concentro su Alhyssa, lasciandomi pervadere dall’amore per lei._  
 _Controllo e respingo il dolore._  
 _Un silenzio profondo incombe intorno a me, più denso delle tenebre._  
 _Assordante, improvvisa, lacerante, la paura mi assale come un brivido potente che percorre rapido la mia spina dorsale, ondate di panico totale ed assoluto si abbattono continuamente e prepotentemente su di me travolgendomi._  
 _Sto nuotando tra onde di angoscia, al limite della mia resistenza, quasi sul punto di affogare. Sto andando alla deriva ed una sensazione crescente di terrore devasta la mia mente, in modo dolorosamente incontrollabile._  
 _Percepisco che la potente Magia Oscura di Voldemort è riuscita a stanare la paura dal fondo del mio animo ed ora sta annientando il mio coraggio, facendo crollare ogni residua difesa razionale._  
 _Sto perdendo la capacità di ragionare in modo cosciente, trasportato da emozioni troppo primarie per riuscire a dominarle. La mia mente si sta ripiegando su se stessa, ormai fragile ed indifesa, costretta in quest’insostenibile morsa di terrore. Sento il sangue pulsare violentemente nelle tempie, come se le vene, sottoposte ad un’intollerabile pressione, fossero sul punto di esplodere._  
 _Sento che sto tradendo me stesso, non riesco più a lottare: ho la spaventosa consapevolezza di non aver neppure provato a lottare._  
 _Nel silenzio gelido delle tenebre, la cupa disperazione mi avvolge nelle sue dolci braccia materne, sussurra il mio nome con voce soave, m’induce ad abbandonarmi al suo gentile abbraccio mortale._  
 _Scivolo lentamente a terra mentre la disperazione mi sommerge come un imponente fiume ghiacciato, mi trascina via, lontano, ed io annaspo, mi sento affogare. Un tremito violento percorre il mio corpo, trascinato dall’impetuosa marea di ghiaccio._  
 _Ho completamente rinunciato a lottare, non esiste nulla per cui valga la pena di lottare in questo mare infinito di lugubre disperazione. Non esiste un domani, si è spenta la speranza, non ha senso la vita, la vita non esiste…_  
 _Chiudo gli occhi ed attendo: anelo alla morte, la fine d’ogni mia sofferenza. Da sedici anni attendo di morire, mia piccola Beryll, di tornare da te, amore mio._  
 _Amore?_  
 _Amore, amore, amore!_  
 _L’amore esiste, la mia vita ha ancora un senso: devo mantenere una promessa, devo tornare dalla mia adorata Alhyssa._  
 _Mi aggrappo al tuo ricordo, mio dolce e unico vero amore, come ad una corda gettata da una mano pietosa in mezzo al mare della mia infinita disperazione, e la stringo, la stringo forsennatamente, finché le nocche diventano bianche, finché le unghie penetrano nella carne._  
 _Finalmente comincio a combattere per controllare la paura, per respingere il panico, per arginare il terrore, per sfuggire alla disperazione._  
 _Riesco finalmente a muovermi per affrontare e superare la barriera d’ossessione che mi schiaccia e l’incubo di disperazione che mi circonda. Ogni fibra del mio essere combatte questa strenua battaglia, è troppo importante il premio in palio: ridare vita alla speranza di rivederti, di averti di nuovo tra le braccia, di continuare ad amarti._  
 _All’improvviso il muro di paura si frantuma davanti ai miei occhi._  
 _Mi rialzo faticosamente da terra, barcollante, nella silenziosa oscurità della grande sala: sono tornato vivo dal Regno della Disperazione, ed ho perfino la forza di sorridere al sogno del mio amore._  
   
 _Nelle tenebre brillano solitarie due scintille rosse, che diventano sempre più intense:_  
 _\- Neppure la speranza, ora, potrà più salvarti. Non c’è speranza nel tuo Passato, Severus Piton. Ed io ti relegherò nel tuo personale Inferno, per tutto il tuo Futuro: nell’Inferno bruciante del tuo tradimento!_  
 _L’eco agghiacciante delle sue parole risuona per un tempo infinito nel silenzio immobile._  
 _Poi le tenebre si mutano in ombra, lentamente._  
 _Una tenue bruma rossa pervade ogni cosa, come se un manto di sangue avesse oscurato il cielo ed ogni stella fosse una ferita infetta che inonda di sangue la terra. Sono completamente immerso in quest’ombra rossa che avvolge sempre più strettamente il mio corpo, come un sudario insanguinato._  
 _Poi qualcosa d’immane e sconosciuto mi colpisce ed il velo scarlatto che mi circonda improvvisamente invade la mia mente. La nebbia di sangue è ora dentro di me e si nutre dei miei ricordi._  
 _So di trovarmi in bilico sull’orlo di un abisso senza fondo._  
 _All’improvviso il velo rosso si squarcia e le immagini della mia vita scorrono veloci a ritroso davanti agli occhi: provo un impeto d’orrore mentre precipito impotente nel mio Passato._  
 _La mia ultima percezione razionale mi rivela che Voldemort sta lasciando la fortezza mentre io intraprendo il mio viaggio all’Inferno._  
 _Bastano i miei spregevoli Demoni ad imprigionarmi: non è necessaria la presenza dell’orrendo Carceriere._  
 _Ho miseramente fallito: non sono riuscito a trattenere Voldemort e la mia mente sta correndo incontro alla sua perdizione!_  
   
 _Sono avviluppato in questa cortina purpurea, che mi opprime sempre più e mi risucchia in se stessa, mentre tutta la realtà, intorno a me, si dissolve. Una strana corrente mi trascina ed io sono impotente, completamente in balia delle onde, non posso opporre alcuna resistenza._  
 _Lentamente ed inesorabilmente sto penetrando nei recessi più intimi del mio essere, mentre l’ombra del sangue si fa nera e la gelida oscurità torna a calare intorno a me._  
 _Le tenebre strisciano subdole nella mia mente, penetrano come veleno tra le mie labbra, s’insinuano nell’aria che respiro intossicandomi, finché solo un sangue nero di tenebra scorre nelle mie vene._  
 _All’improvviso, lampi accecanti squarciano l’oscurità profonda ed un impetuoso vortice di vento strazia il silenzio immobile. Sento esplodere in me un turbine d’immagini, d’emozioni, di percezioni sensoriali, quasi fino ad esserne sopraffatto e travolto._  
 _L’istante successivo tutto si smorza in una quiete totale._  
 _Solo il Nulla, il Tempo si è fermato ed io fluttuo nel Vuoto._  
 _Un vuoto senza fondo, vasto, immenso, sconfinato._  
 _Vuoto._  
 _Non ci sono neppure più le tenebre, non c’è luce, non c’è buio, non ci sono ombre._  
 _Non sento alcun suono, ma non odo neppure il silenzio._  
 _Mi rendo conto di non aver più alcuna percezione fisica. Non c’è assolutamente nulla da vedere in questo pozzo senza pareti e senza fondo: sono inutili i miei occhi. Cerco di gridare, ma la voce non esce: non c’è proprio nulla da sentire e le mie orecchie sono superflue. Le mie mani stringono spasmodicamente la mia carne: ma non ho più mani, non ho più corpo!_  
 _Solo il Vuoto, il vuoto più totale: la completa, assoluta, suprema mancanza di tutto ciò che potrebbe esistere… e che non è più._  
 _Anch’io non esisto più, sono solo un essere incorporeo. E’ rimasta solo l’anima e l’intima essenza del mio essere, il mio io più recondito. Sopravvive solo la mia coscienza, con i pensieri ed i ricordi._  
 _Ecco, ora che sono qui, so di essere alfine giunto nel mio Inferno._  
 _Sono solo con me stesso, a fronteggiare il mio Passato, con tutte le sue terribili verità, nude e ormai definitivamente scevre da ogni illusione, verità brucianti, taglienti. Vedo la realtà della mia vita, e inorridisco. Rivedo ogni scelta che ho fatto, tutte le azioni che ho compiuto, ogni colpa che ho commesso. L’orrore mi attanaglia e non riesco più a trovare alcuna giustificazione, neppure un’attenuante, nessuna difesa, nulla!_  
 _Posso solo assistere impotente a tutti gli errori che ho compiuto, percepire di nuovo l’odio che mi ha pervaso l’animo, rivivere la mia crudele e spietata determinazione. Rivedo le mie azioni, infinitamente rallentate, affinché non ne vada perso nessun singolo, piccolo, insignificante particolare, e la mia sofferenza possa essere così infinitamente più completa._  
 _Vedo sfilare lentamente, davanti agli occhi della mente, tutte le mie vittime. Emergono dal vuoto, come fantasmi terrorizzati, e si avvicinano a me finché riesco ad avvertire chiaramente la loro impotenza, la loro paura, fino a quando posso sentire nella mia carne il loro estremo dolore. Finché il loro terrore diviene il mio e la loro disperazione entra nella mia mente, mentre il giovane Severus del Passato torna inesorabilmente a replicare la loro orribile morte, ancora e ancora e ancora, all’infinito, Quei poveri esseri contorti e striscianti si avvinghiano a me, supplicano pietà, ma io non posso fare nulla, posso solo assistere impotente alla reiterazione infinita della loro morte._  
 _La consapevolezza delle mie colpe è ormai incisa a fuoco nella mia mente e la mia anima ne è interamente dilaniata._  
 _Sono qui, nell’Inferno del mio Passato, solo con il mio orrore: l’orrore di me stesso._  
 _Ho paura: paura di me._  
 _Ma questa volta non posso fuggire._  
 _La mia mente è distrutta, la mia anima è perduta, ed io non posso neppure urlare il mio sconfinato orrore._  
 

*

   
Una cappa di afa stagnava quella notte su Privet Drive. Harry era affacciato alla finestra della sua camera e guardava le stelle che brillavano, un po’ appannate, nel cielo scuro. Sapeva che intorno alla casa molti Auror stavano montando la guardia: Lupin lo aveva avvertito che Voldemort poteva attaccare da un momento all’altro e lo aveva diffidato dall’uscire di casa, per qualsivoglia ragione. Avevano anche escogitato un piano per allontanare da casa i Dursley, almeno per alcuni giorni, nel tentativo estremo di salvare loro la vita.  
Così, ora, lui era lì, nell’attesa spasmodica di quell’ultima sfida cui la profezia l’aveva destinato. Ancora una volta si chiese cosa avrebbe fatto quando il momento sarebbe realmente arrivato. Sarebbe stato capace di uccidere Voldemort? Avrebbe avuto il coraggio di togliere la vita ad un essere umano? Ma Voldemort era ancora un essere umano? E se all’ultimo istante la sua mano avesse tremato ed il raggio mortale avesse mancato il suo obiettivo? Se fosse stato Voldemort ad uccidere lui, invece? Cosa ne sarebbe stato del suo mondo, se le cose fossero finite così?  
Si vide a terra, immobile, morto, mentre Voldemort rideva, quella sua terribile risata penetrante, acuta. Scrosci di risate che si rovesciavano su di lui, seppellendo il suo corpo nello scherno. Una risata macabra, crudele, infinita, che cercava di coprire le urla disperate di sua madre.  
All’improvviso Harry capì chi aveva indotto la risata e le urla nella sua testa.  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo, nera distesa ghiacciata senza stelle. Poi li vide arrivare, a decine, accerchiare gli Auror di guardia, portando con loro il gelo della morte. Gli Auror indietreggiavano lentamente, scagliando a raffica i loro Patronus. Ma nuovi Dissennatori comparivano in continuazione, sostituendo quelli che ogni Patronus riusciva a scacciare, e stavano costringendo gli Auror ad arretrare e ad allontanarsi dal numero 4 di Privet Drive in direzione del parco giochi, dietro a Magnolia Road.  
Harry decise che era giunto il momento di trasgredire anche agli ordini di Lupin: restare chiuso in casa non gli avrebbe evitato per sempre lo scontro con Voldemort, ma rischiava di avere sulla coscienza tutti quegli Auror. Inoltre era stanco di aspettare: ora che sapeva quale era il suo destino preferiva affrontarlo una volta per tutte.  
Afferrò la bacchetta e si gettò giù per le scale, saltando i gradini a quattro a quattro, rischiando di rompersi l’osso del collo. Attraversò come una furia il vestibolo pulito ed ordinato della casa, rovesciando l’attaccapanni ed accartocciando la passatoia. Spalancò con impeto la porta, che si richiuse alle sue spalle con uno schianto di vetri infranti, e si precipitò in giardino, nel gelo oscuro della notte estiva. Continuò a correre a perdifiato per raggiungere il gruppo degli Auror, urlando l’invocazione del suo Patronus.  
Il grande Cervo argenteo si librò veloce dalla punta della bacchetta e cominciò a galoppare nel cielo, unendosi al Patronus degli altri, quasi guidandoli in un attacco congiunto ai Dissennatori, premendo loro contro e sospingendoli indietro, dentro le tenebre della loro notte glaciale.  
Mentre si schierava tra gli Auror, nel parco, Harry sentì distintamente numerosi _crac_ e nuove ombre scure si materializzarono all’improvviso di là del vicolo buio. Subito l’aria fu lacerata dai lampi degli incantesimi ed i Mangiamorte si gettarono compatti contro di loro. Ninfadora Tonks fu immediatamente al suo fianco e lo strattonò cercando di portarlo dietro le fila degli Auror, mentre Kingsley prendeva il suo posto ed i ranghi tornarono a chiudersi davanti a lui.  
Vide la battaglia accendersi, furiosa e spietata, mentre gli incantesimi di morte illuminavano per brevi istanti il buio della notte. Tonks continuava a trascinarlo lontano, urlandogli nelle orecchie:  
\- Remus ti aveva ordinato di non uscire da casa per nessun motivo!  
Harry cercava di liberarsi dalla ferrea stretta della metamorfomaga che, nella fretta dell’attacco dei Dissennatori, aveva solo in parte cancellato il suo travestimento, cosicché diversi ciuffi di ispidi capelli bianchi spuntavano ancora tra i riccioli rosa della ragazza, mentre il suo viso, giovane e fresco, conservava una guancia grinzosa e cadente ed un naso bitorzoluto che stridevano fortemente col resto, conferendo all’insieme un aspetto così assurdamente bizzarro che il ragazzo non riuscì a trattenere una risata nervosa. Tonks sorrise, comprese, e completò l’opera.  
Altri _crac_ risuonarono forti nella notte e nuovi Auror arrivarono. Harry non fece tempo ad alzare gli occhi che Lupin era di fianco a lui e lo squadrava con sguardo severo:  
\- Maledizione, Harry, ma non riesci proprio a stare lontano dai guai?!  
\- Sono i guai che non stanno lontani da me! – urlò il ragazzo per sovrastare gli scoppi ed i crepitii della lotta che infuriava a pochi passi da loro.  
\- Comincio a credere che il giudizio di Severus su di te sia completamente corretto, - esclamò Alhyssa che si era materializzata con Lupin e Moody - dovevi restare in camera tua, Harry!  
Raggi di colore diverso illuminavano a raffica la notte e le esplosioni e gli schianti saturavano l’aria, coprendo le urla di chi era colpito e si accasciava a terra, morto o gravemente ferito.  
Tutti si gettarono nella mischia, davanti agli occhi impotenti di Harry, saldamente trattenuto da Lupin.  
Nuovi _crac_ si confusero al rumore dei sortilegi e dei malefici che fendevano l’aria e nuovi mantelli neri ondeggiarono nella notte, ingrossando le fila dei Mangiamorte.  
Harry si portò improvvisamente la mano alla cicatrice, dove il dolore era nuovamente esploso: si guardò rapidamente intorno quindi indicò a Lupin un punto ben preciso.  
Un’ombra alta ed immobile emergeva tra le altre, più scura della notte intorno a lui, spettralmente avvolta nel lungo mantello, il cappuccio calato sul volto. Solo due luminose scintille rosse ardevano in quella tenebra oscura.  
Per un attimo il silenzio calò nel parco giochi, e, agli ultimi bagliori delle esplosioni degli incantesimi, Harry poté distintamente notare le altalene divelte, il cratere scavato nel recinto della sabbia ed i residui fumanti dei cavalli a dondolo.  
Poi la lotta esplose di nuovo, sempre più feroce, sempre più mortale, tra le grida di chi lanciava l’incantesimo e le urla di chi era colpito. Di nuovo fatali getti di luce illuminarono la notte.  
All’improvviso Harry vide le stelle farsi tremule e lontane e la notte disgiungersi dalla battaglia. Ebbe la sorprendente impressione di ritrovarsi, con tutti gli altri, all’interno di un’enorme sfera di sottile cristallo che li separava dal mondo normale, dalla realtà dei babbani. Alzò gli occhi, stupito, mentre sentiva la stretta di Lupin farsi leggera sul suo braccio, ed incontrò il profondo sguardo azzurro di Silente, il sorriso rassicurante e la voce tranquilla che sussurrava:  
\- Qualcuno doveva ben pensare a proteggere i Babbani, Harry. Le scie degli incantesimi possono arrivare fino alle loro case. Ma la mia cupola assorbirà tutto.  
Harry sorrise: ora che Silente era finalmente arrivato si sentiva molto più tranquillo. Non che la cosa avesse molto senso: sapeva che era solo sua la responsabilità di affrontare e sconfiggere Voldemort, ma la vicinanza di Silente gli dava il coraggio che gli mancava. Si frizionò la cicatrice con una mano: il dolore era sempre molto intenso e gli faceva lacrimare gli occhi, annebbiandogli la vista.  
Lupin lo salutò con un breve cenno del capo, affidandolo a Silente, e si tuffò nella lotta a fianco di Alhyssa.  
Harry notò che molti corpi giacevano a terra, qualcuno di loro si contorceva, ma la maggior parte erano completamente immobili. Cercò conforto nel sorriso di Silente, ma dietro agli occhiali a mezzaluna gli occhi azzurri scintillavano come ghiaccio e scandagliavano il parco alla ricerca di Voldemort.  
Forse lo vide con un attimo di ritardo, o forse la presenza di Harry in mezzo a loro lo fece esitare quell’istante di troppo. Voldemort sollevò la bacchetta contro di lui, facendone eruttare un torrente di fuoco, e Silente riuscì solo ad erigere una barriera di protezione per Harry, non avvedendosi che, nel suo percorso, la palla di fuoco abbatteva diversi Auror. Per un lungo attimo lo scompiglio regnò nelle file dell’Ordine della Fenice, finché la bacchetta di Silente non inondò pietosamente di fresca acqua alcuni Auror, mentre quella di Moody innescò un turbinio di vento che spense le residue fiamme.  
Voldemort era ormai a pochi passi da Harry che, accecato dal dolore alla cicatrice, quasi non riusciva a ragionare e stringeva spasmodicamente la bacchetta fra le mani puntandola, tremante, sul potente mago.  
\- Addio Potter!    
La sua voce era solo un gelido ed acuto sibilo che fendeva l’aria tra loro. La bacchetta era diretta con fermezza sul ragazzo.  
\- Siamo finalmente giunti al nostro ultimo incontro!  
Harry sollevò il viso fino ad incrociare l’orrida faccia da rettile, bianca e scarna, con le labbra sottili stirate in uno spietato sorriso e gli occhi scarlatti che brillavano intensi nell’oscurità.  
Harry mormorò qualcosa, che neppure lui stesso riuscì a decifrare, mentre le labbra di Voldemort pronunciavano minacciose:  
\- _AVADA KEDAVRA!_  
Un lampo verde esplose con inaudita violenza dalla bacchetta dell’Oscuro Signore, diretto al suo petto.  
Harry chiuse gli occhi e si chiese cosa significava morire.


	19. Rinascita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penultimo capitolo e penultima, disperata lotta di Severus, ormai duramente provato dalla potente magia di Voldemort. Tutto sembra perduto, anche Silente è in trappola...   
> Ma, a parte la trama, io devo molto a questo capitolo: gli devo la mia ritrovata serenità.
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Voldemort, Harry, Alhyssa, Silente, Remus  
> Generi - Avventura, fantasy, Drammatico, Introspettivo, Dark  
> Rating - R

**(Un uomo che ha sbagliato ma che rivendica ancora il diritto di vivere. Che vuole ancora amare ed essere amato. Che desidera sorridere, ancora.)**

La maledizione di morte riecheggiava nelle orecchie di Harry.  
Un luminoso raggio bianco agganciò il flusso di mortale luce verde appena un istante prima che colpisse il suo petto e la loro fusione diede vita ad un’immane fiammata che lo sbalzò a terra, facendolo rotolare per parecchi metri. Le fiamme arrivarono a lambire la sommità della cupola.  
L’espressione sul viso di Voldemort, mentre fissava Silente, era qualcosa d’indescrivibile: andava molto oltre l’odio che un essere umano poteva provare, negli occhi era raccolto tutto il malvagio fuoco dell’Inferno e sulle sue labbra vi era ogni male del mondo. Le mani dell’Oscuro Signore si alzarono a seguire le fiamme, ad aizzarle, ad intensificarle; ad espanderle affinché attaccassero la cupola di protezione creata da Silente. Quando le fiamme, sospinte dalle sottili ma potenti mani di Voldemort, si scontrarono con la cupola, migliaia di scintille si propagarono istantaneamente per tutta la sua superficie, rendendola rovente e rovesciandosi come pioggia infuocata sugli Auror e sui Mangiamorte che duellavano ferocemente tra loro.  
Silente arretrò ponendosi sulla traiettoria tra Voldemort e Harry che ancora giaceva a terra, intontito, la mano premuta con forza sulla cicatrice che sembrava essere un tizzone ardente conficcato nel cervello.  
Con un gesto violento Voldemort abbassò le mani davanti agli occhi infuocati, risucchiando verso di sé l’intera cupola incandescente. Infine la lanciò con forza verso Silente e Harry Potter, quasi fosse un’enorme rete. Con un subitaneo gesto, Silente esplose un incantesimo in direzione di Harry, scagliandolo lontano, poi si girò per far fronte all’Oscuro Signore.  
Ma fu troppo tardi: la cupola di protezione, splendente di mille scintille, lo avvolse in un istante, chiudendolo in un’ermetica prigione, una sfavillante sfera trasparente che si stringeva sempre più intorno a lui.  
Malocchio era agilmente saltato verso Harry e l’aveva afferrato, quasi gettandolo tra le braccia di Kingsley e della Tonks, mentre Lupin ed Alhyssa stavano contrastando con i loro incantesimi la pioggia di faville incandescenti, permettendo agli altri Auror di stringersi a difesa di Harry Potter. Anche i Mangiamorte combattevano con le fiamme che scendevano dal cielo.  
Voldemort si avvicinò al rivale di sempre, con un ghigno soddisfatto che si allungava sulle labbra sottili.  
\- Questa è la notte del mio trionfo, Silente: ho relegato all’Inferno il mio supremo traditore ed ho imprigionato il mio più possente avversario!  
All’interno del Globo, Silente boccheggiava alla ricerca d’ossigeno mentre i palmi delle sue mani scivolavano verso il basso, cercando invano un appiglio nella superficie perfettamente liscia della bolla. I suoi occhi attenti avevano però notato che Harry era stato tratto in salvo e che gli Auror stavano organizzando la fuga.  
Voldemort era completamente concentrato sulla sua vittoria:  
\- Ora mi libererò definitivamente di quel maledetto ragazzo e nulla più potrà opporsi al mio volere! – sibilò con furore. – Tutto il mondo conoscerà finalmente il mio immenso potere!  
Una risata agghiacciante uscì dalle labbra sottili e l’Oscuro Signore la soffiò con violenza verso l’alto, a spegnere le residue fiamme che ancora vorticavano incontrollate nell’aria rovente.  
Infine si voltò un’ultima volta verso il vecchio mago:  
\- Non temere, Silente, una volta che avrò finalmente ucciso il giovane Potter, avrò ancora il tempo di assistere alla tua lentissima ed impietosa morte. – sibilò piano, quasi leccandosi le labbra – Uno spettacolo grandioso, che pregustavo da molto tempo. Infine completerò il mio trionfo incarnando il peggior Demone che Severus Piton potrà mai immaginare!  
Un cupo sorriso gli arricciò le labbra e la sua voce divenne un sibilo ancor più sottile e stridente:  
\- Avevi ragione Albus, c’è qualcosa di peggiore della morte, ed io l’ho riservata proprio per colui che ha osato tradirmi per tutti questi anni, creando appositamente l’Inferno Eterno dei suoi Ricordi. Ed ogni giorno sarà mia gradita cura rinfocolare le sue angoscianti fiamme!  
Gli occhi azzurri di Silente stavano perdendo la loro solita lucentezza, ma egli vide distintamente Moody che dirigeva la lotta degli Auror, mentre un piccolo gruppetto di loro si allontanava inosservato dal parco. La sfera magica che lo imprigionava si stava gradualmente restringendo su se stessa, avviandosi verso una lenta implosione, e la quantità d’ossigeno cominciava a diminuire.  
Vide Voldemort allontanarsi e buttarsi nella mischia esplodendo i suoi micidiali incantesimi, mentre gli Auror resistevano stoicamente.  
All’improvviso, Minerva McGranitt gli si materializzò di fianco ed in pochi istanti il terrore era dipinto sul suo volto. Silente la vedeva armeggiare per cercare di infrangere la bolla, senza alcun successo. Finalmente riuscì ad ottenerne l’attenzione: mentre lui poteva cogliere distintamente tutti i rumori che provenivano dall’esterno, evidentemente chi era fuori non riusciva ad udire le sue grida. Sillabando lentamente con le labbra le fece capire che si trattava di una potente Magia Oscura e che solo Piton, forse, avrebbe potuto aiutarlo.  
Minerva si guardò intorno alla ricerca del mago, cercando di attirare l’attenzione di qualcuno. Fu Alhyssa a notarla e ad avvicinarsi, correndo a testa bassa per evitare i getti di luce colorata degli incantesimi sparati un po’ dappertutto.  
\- Dov’è Severus? – urlò Minerva per sovrastare il rumore della lotta. – Albus dice che solo lui conosce la Magia Oscura necessaria per spezzare il sortilegio di questo Globo!  
\- Non lo so, ma non è qui! – rispose Alhyssa – Sono molto preoccupata: era andato da Voldemort per cercare di impedirgli di venire qua ad attaccare Potter. Voldemort però è arrivato, ma di Severus ancora non c’è traccia!  
Silente stava cercando di richiamare, con i gesti, l’attenzione delle due maghe.  
Alhyssa si chinò sulla sfera magica e lesse sulle labbra di Albus la conferma del suo peggior incubo: Severus era prigioniero di Voldemort.  
\- Vado alla Fortezza di Voldemort! – esclamò con decisione.  
\- Non essere sciocca, ragazza! – gridò Minerva. – Non puoi farcela da sola.  
Alhyssa scrollò le spalle:  
\- Tutti i Mangiamorte sono qui ed io non lascerò Severus da solo nei guai, per nulla al mondo!  
Silente si era accoccolato sul fondo del globo e sorrideva, tranquillo. La McGranitt lo squadrò con severità ma non fece tempo ad aprir bocca che una voce decisa, alle loro spalle, gridò:  
\- Vengo con te, Alhyssa.  
Lupin era al suo fianco, pallido e leggermente zoppicante, con l’abito bruciacchiato in più punti ed un sottile rivolo di sangue che gli scendeva da un orecchio:  
\- So anch’io dov’è la Fortezza: è proprio là che Severus mi ha salvato la vita. – sussurrò.  
Minerva lo stava guardando attonita e preoccupata.  
– Lui è il mio miglior amico… ora! - le spiegò sorridendo - Non preoccuparti. - aggiunse rivolto ad Alhyssa mentre le tendeva la mano - Lo tireremo fuori dai guai!  
Alhyssa afferrò la sua mano e sorrise:  
\- Torneremo presto… con Severus. – esclamò rivolta a Silente.  
 *   
La Fortezza sembrava deserta, ancor più cupa e fredda del solito. Si aggirarono guardinghi, attenti a non farsi scoprire se qualcuno fosse rimasto di guardia, nell’accorta ricerca di qualsiasi indizio che potesse rivelare loro il luogo in cui Severus era tenuto prigioniero. Lupin la condusse verso le segrete, alla ricerca della cella in cui Piton aveva finto di torturarlo, tenendola per mano e rassicurandola sul fatto che, da quanto Silente aveva detto loro, Severus era sicuramente ancora vivo. Alhyssa quasi non gli rispondeva e Remus poteva leggere sul suo viso teso tutta la preoccupazione e la paura. Ed il grande amore per Severus. Il mago sospirò:  
\- Ti prego Alhyssa, non perdere la speranza.  
La maga aveva le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- E’ qui, lo so: lo troveremo presto. – sussurrò avvicinandosi e stringendola dolcemente tra le braccia.  
\- Remus io… io non posso perderlo… non ora! - mormorò Alhyssa tra le lacrime - Non ora che ho appena trovato il suo immenso amore. – concluse abbandonandosi fra le sue braccia, mentre singhiozzi disperati le scuotevano il corpo.  
Remus la strinse forte a sé: la donna che amava, la donna del suo migliore amico. Perché la vita continuava ad essere così amara e difficile per lui? Perché?  
\- Smettila di piangere, lui non vorrebbe. – disse scrollandola piano per le spalle. – Severus ama il tuo sorriso, non vuole le tue lacrime. – le sussurrò asciugandogliele delicatamente.  
Alhyssa lo guardava con quei suoi profondi occhi verdi, e lui avrebbe tanto voluto baciarla e stringerla forte al cuore. Invece disse solo:  
\- Usciamo da qui e torniamo all’aperto. Solo all’ingresso della Fortezza abbiamo avvertito la scia della magia. Severus deve essere là fuori, da qualche parte!  
L’afferrò per la mano e se la trascinò dietro, quasi correndo, tornando nel cortile interno dell’imponente fortezza.  
La notte era fredda e buia, ma estremamente limpida ed il cielo era trapunto di migliaia di stelle che brillavano lontane.  
Alhyssa alzò il viso alla volta celeste, come alla ricerca di un impossibile aiuto e gridò, disperatamente, il nome dell’uomo che amava:  
\- Severus!  
Ma il grido le morì in gola. Là, nell’infinito cielo stellato, c’era una voragine nera, vuota, senza stelle. Alzò la mano tremante per indicare a Remus quel settore del cielo e mormorò:  
\- L’abbiamo trovato…  
Poi si accasciò a terra: ora che aveva scoperto la prigione di Severus, si rendeva conto che non poteva fare assolutamente nulla per lui. Solo la potente Magia Oscura di Voldemort poteva aver creato quell’impossibile segreta persa tra il cielo e la terra, quel luogo che non esisteva ma che aveva annientato anche le stelle. I suoi poteri magici, anche sommati a quelli di Remus, non potevano neppure lontanamente scalfirla: non aveva alcuna possibilità di aiutare l’uomo che amava.  
Quella terribile consapevolezza si abbatté improvvisamente su di lei, schiacciandola a terra e cancellando in un sol colpo il sorriso che Remus aveva faticosamente ottenuto.  
All’improvviso afferrò a fondo il significato delle strane parole sillabate da Silente nel Globo: l’Inferno dei Ricordi. Le lacrime cominciarono a scendere irrefrenabili dai suoi occhi, mentre con le mani si copriva il volto: aveva pienamente compreso che il suo adorato Severus era nuovamente solo, solo con i terribili ricordi del suo passato, con i suoi rimorsi, le sue paure. Terribilmente solo!  
Non poteva correre da lui, non poteva stringerlo a sé, non poteva incoraggiarlo, non poteva sorridergli: non poteva fare assolutamente nulla per lui! Poteva solo amarlo disperatamente e sperare… sperare… sperare. Sarebbe rimasta lì per tutto il resto della vita, se fosse stato necessario, ad aspettare con fiducia il suo ritorno.  
Perché lui sarebbe tornato, ne era certa. Severus non l’avrebbe mai lasciata sola: le aveva promesso di tornare. Lui l’amava: avrebbe affrontato il suo passato per lei, avrebbe combattuto con se stesso, e avrebbe vinto.  
Non poteva essere diversamente, non poteva: lei amava Severus e non avrebbe potuto vivere senza di lui, non voleva vivere senza di lui!  
 

*

   
 _Da quanto tempo sono immerso in quest’orrore? Quante volte ho rivisto tutti gli atroci particolari dei crimini che ho commesso? Ho ormai perso anche la cognizione del tempo: potrebbero essere solo pochi minuti, ma a me sembrano giorni interminabili._  
 _Sono avviluppato nelle mie colpe, come in una rete che si stringe sempre più asfissiante attorno a me, ormai inesorabilmente sprofondato dentro le oscure tenebre della mia vita._  
 _Sono in trappola, come tutte le mie vittime._  
 _Ecco, la loro lenta processione ricomincia nuovamente, compio ancora una volta i miei crimini, ancora un’altra, tremenda volta._  
 _Non riesco più a reggere queste immagini e le loro urla strazianti, ma non posso neppure chiudere gli occhi né turarmi le orecchie: non li ho più._  
 _No, non ci può essere perdono per me, non ho neppure il diritto di implorarlo._  
 _Ora che la magia di Voldemort ha eliminato ogni illusoria apparenza ed ha distrutto ogni mia maschera, ora posso vedere il mio vero io. E questa visione mi paralizza e mi sta portando alla follia._  
 _Devo lottare, devo riuscire a respingere quest’insostenibile immagine, devo proteggere me stesso da quest’angosciante rivelazione del mio essere interiore, messo crudelmente a nudo qui davanti a me, della totale fragilità di quella cosa in cui sono costretto, mio malgrado, a riconoscermi._  
 _Sono qui, davanti alla parte più oscura della mia anima, di fronte al mio io più spietato e disumano, al cospetto del mio spirito ormai spogliato da ogni convinzione e speranza, e non mi rimane altro che accettare fino in fondo quello che vedo, quello che realmente sono._  
 _Il potente sortilegio di Voldemort sta cercando di distruggermi dal mio interno, sta mettendo alla prova la mia resistenza in modi che non ritenevo possibili, ma non potrà annientarmi se io riuscirò a riconoscere me stesso. Questa è la mia unica via di salvezza, se ancora voglio vivere. Ed io lo voglio._  
 _Devo rassegnarmi alla verità, ammettere ogni mia colpa e scelta sbagliata, devo accettarmi fino in fondo, come il piccolo, fragile, imperfetto essere umano che sono ed amarmi anche per quello che sono stato e che potrò ancora essere._  
 _Con questa nuova consapevolezza, questa sconosciuta ed immane forza che sono riuscito a trovare in me, mi accingo nuovamente ad affrontare il mio Passato e gli efferati crimini che ho commesso e, finalmente, comprendo veramente me stesso e riesco ad accettare tutta la verità su questo piccolo, debole e fragile uomo._  
 _Solo un misero essere umano, con tutta la meschinità, la vigliaccheria, la paura, l’angoscia, l’incertezza, la crudeltà e l’odio connessi alla sua intrinseca natura._  
 _Solo un uomo, ancora disperatamente aggrappato alla vita, che vuole ancora percepire il calore di un raggio di sole sulla pelle, respirare l’aria pura e tersa dei luoghi in cui è nato, che desidera sorridere alla donna che ama e stringerla forte a sé per tutto il resto della sua vita._  
 _Solo un uomo, con tutti i suoi difetti e le sue virtù, con tutti i suoi peccati e le sue speranze._  
 _Solo io, nient’altro che io. Un uomo che ha sbagliato ma che rivendica ancora il diritto di vivere. Che vuole ancora amare ed essere amato. Che desidera sorridere, ancora._  
 _Il Vuoto, intorno a me, si sta lentamente riempiendo di un’umidità densa di ombre: ma dove c’è l’ombra ci deve essere anche la luce._  
 _In un angolo lontano della mia mente, annebbiata e sconvolta, risuona lieve una voce familiare che sembra chiamare dolcemente il mio nome. Poi, finalmente, dopo tante tenebre sconfinate, un primo, tenue barlume di luce balena davanti ai miei occhi._  
 _Una sensazione calda e pulsante si diffonde nel mio corpo: la consapevolezza di essere amato, nonostante tutto._  
 _Il sorriso compare sul mio volto teso e deciso: io posso ancora amare, io posso ancora vivere._  
 

*

   
Totalmente imprevisto ed inaspettato, un lampo di luce squarciò la notte per un breve istante, quasi accecandola.  
Alhyssa riaprì gli occhi ed alzò lo sguardo: le stelle erano tornate a brillare intensamente in _tutta_ l’immensa volta celeste. In quello stesso istante Severus era apparso davanti a lei, completamente soffuso di luce. Poi era crollato a terra di schianto.  
Si precipitò in ginocchio accanto al suo corpo inanimato, sollevandogli il capo da terra e stringendolo forte al petto. Severus, il suo adorato Severus era tornato, era tornato da lei.  
Ma era freddo: il suo corpo era gelido ed immobile, come se… come se fosse… No, non poteva neanche affrontarlo nella sua mente, quel pensiero. Non poteva essere… non doveva!  
Lo strinse ancora più forte a sé mormorando disperata il suo nome:  
\- Severus! Severus… mio dolce, immenso amore, Severus!  
Gli accarezzò delicatamente il viso mortalmente pallido, sfiorò dolcemente le sue fredde labbra mentre le lacrime bagnavano le guance scavate dell’unico uomo che avesse mai amato.  
\- Severus, ti prego… non abbandonarmi… ti prego, Severus!  
Un dolore sordo e lancinante stava invadendo inarrestabile la sua mente, mentre una travolgente angoscia le aveva ormai sommerso il cuore.  
Ancora si chinò a sfiorargli le labbra, in un bacio intenso, cercando di ridargli calore, di riportarlo alla vita.  
Un soffio leggero, quasi tiepido. Un lieve tremore, quasi invisibile. Un suono tenue, quasi incomprensibile.  
Ma la maga comprese.  
Era il suo nome.  
Severus era ancora vivo e la chiamava.  
\- Alhyssa!  
Stava riaprendo gli occhi, lentamente e con grande sforzo. Quegli splendidi diamanti, rifulgenti di luce nera, le stavano sorridendo:  
\- Il tuo amore mi ha salvato…  
Ora fu Alhyssa a chiudere gli occhi, immensamente felice, sommersa da indescrivibili e potenti emozioni, ritrovandosi infine a ridere tra le lacrime, mentre lo stringeva forsennatamente a sé:  
\- Amore, amore mio! Severus… sei vivo!  
Il mago le sorrideva, faticosamente, ma le sorrideva:  
\- Ti avevo promesso che sarei tornato… - sussurrò piano.  
Anche Lupin si era inginocchiato vicino a loro, mormorando, rivolto ad Alhyssa:  
\- Silente…  
 

*

   
Il parco giochi dietro Magnolia Road era immerso nel buio.  
Tra i giochi dei bambini, divelti dalla furia della battaglia, diversi cadaveri giacevano scomposti a terra. Un silenzio irreale regnava, ora, dove fino a poco prima erano echeggiate crudeli urla di morte.  
Una tenue luce illuminava un angolo appartato: la punta della bacchetta che Minerva McGranitt teneva ancora, disperatamente ma saldamente ritta davanti a sé, illuminava una scena quasi surreale.  
Silente era ormai strettamente avvolto dal malefico Globo di Voldemort, che lo stava comprimendo sempre più, ed i suoi occhi azzurri, così limpidi un tempo, erano enormemente dilatati, opachi e spenti, all’interno della sfera. La sua bocca, spalancata alla ricerca dell’ultimo soffio d’ossigeno respirabile, era una cavità buia completamente aderente al materiale elastico di cui il Globo era composto. Il colorito del suo volto era ormai bluastro.  
Piton si precipitò verso di lui e poggiò le mani su ciò che rimaneva del Globo, chiudendo gli occhi alla ricerca della massima concentrazione.  
Gli altri maghi, quasi, trattenevano il fiato per non interferire. Solo pochi, brevi istanti, separavano Silente dalla morte e Piton era l’unico che poteva porvi rimedio, anche se era molto stanco e duramente provato dalla tremenda esperienza che aveva appena vissuto. La sua fronte si stava aggrottando in un’espressione d’intensa preoccupazione. All’improvviso riaprì gli occhi dove un’intensa luce brillava:  
\- Prepara della Pozione Corroborante: ne avremo un estremo bisogno quando avrò finito!  ordinò seccamente ad Alhyssa.  
Si pose davanti a ciò che rimaneva del Globo che stava mortalmente comprimendo il corpo di Silente e vi appoggiò con decisione il palmo delle mani, guardando fisso negli occhi il vecchio mago prigioniero.  
Cominciò a recitare arcane parole, del tutto sconosciute agli altri maghi. Un lieve scintillio di comprensione brillò per un istante negli occhi di Silente. Piton estrasse quindi la bacchetta e cominciò a disegnare strani simboli nell’aria che, lentamente, parvero assumere vita propria e cominciarono a vorticare attorno alla sfera, quasi cercando di penetrarla.  
Con rabbiosa decisione Piton allungò le mani verso quelle oscure forme e cominciò a dirigere, con ordine, il loro attacco all’elastico materiale di cui era composta la bolla che, ormai, stava irrimediabilmente soffocando Silente. I simboli runici che Piton aveva tratteggiato nell’aria cominciarono a aderire al materiale del Globo ed a fondersi con esso, rendendolo sempre più rigido, ma fragile.  
Piton appoggiò nuovamente le mani sulla sfera, in esatta corrispondenza con i palmi di Silente, e si concentrò intensamente, riprendendo a mormorare a fior di labbra incomprensibili e dimenticati incantesimi. Le sue mani presero all’improvviso a vibrare e tutti i simboli runici ne furono improvvisamente attratti, cominciando a vorticare violentemente e tentando di inserirsi tra i palmi strettamente congiunti dei due potenti maghi.  
Il volto di Piton appariva particolarmente sofferente, ma le sue mani rimanevano completamente ferme, aderendo sempre più a quelle del vecchio mago. Stava attirando verso di sé la vaga luminosità che cominciava a sprigionarsi dagli arcani simboli che aveva tracciato nell’oscurità silenziosa della notte.  
Il tremito che aveva colpito le sue mani si propagò velocemente a tutto il suo corpo e lui cadde in ginocchio, trascinando con sé anche Silente. Di nuovo serrò strettamente gli occhi e premette con forza le sue mani contro quelle del Preside, comprimendo tra i loro palmi le turbinanti forme luminose, mentre gocce di sudore cominciavano ad imperlargli la fronte.  
Piton strinse i denti, quindi affondò le mani con decisione nel Globo, mandandolo a frantumarsi in infinite schegge che esplosero con forza verso l’alto.  
Senza più il sostegno della sua prigione, Silente quasi crollò a terra, trattenuto solo dalle braccia di Piton che, con estremo sforzo, lo sostenne finché Lupin si sostituì a lui. Quindi Piton si lasciò cadere a terra, lentamente, mentre il suo corpo continuava ad essere scosso da un intenso tremore e la sua aura magica perdeva, improvvisamente, di consistenza.  
Alhyssa, che si era subito chinata su Silente per fargli trangugiare una generosa pozione del Siero Corroborante, rivolse lo sguardo verso Severus, terribilmente incerta sul da farsi. Il mago le sorrise debolmente, indicando a fatica l’anziano mago. Ma il suo corpo, logorato dalla potenza dell’incantesimo che aveva appena eseguito, lo abbandonò: l’orizzonte s’inclinò rapidamente davanti a lui ed egli precipitò, senza neppure cercare di lottare, nella tranquilla oscurità dell’incoscienza.


	20. Magia del futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci, finalmente, al capitolo conclusivo, dove anche la seconda battaglia si conclude, ovviamente col preponderante aiuto di Severus Piton. Con un’ultima dolce sorpresa: un piccolo grande regalo personale, dedicato ad un sogno mai nato ma tanto amato.
> 
> Personaggi - Severus, Voldemort, Harry, Bellatrix, Alhyssa  
> Genere - Avventura, Drammatico, Dark, Romantico  
> Rating – R

**(La voce profonda e decisa di un uomo che lotta con coraggio per il suo futuro.)**

Piton era rimasto steso a terra senza sensi solo per pochi minuti, durante i quali Alhyssa e Minerva avevano soccorso Silente, mentre Lupin si era immediatamente messo in contatto con il San Mungo.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, si ritrovò tra le braccia di Alhyssa che stava cercando di fargli bere la Pozione Corroborante: si sentiva debole, debolissimo come mai gli era capitato prima in vita sua. Quell’antico incantesimo aveva bruciato in pochi istanti un’insospettabile quantità d’energia magica, molto più di quanto avesse previsto, ed ora si sentiva quasi svuotato.  
Bevve lentamente la pozione:  
\- Silente? – mormorò piano.  
\- Sono appena arrivati dal San Mungo per prelevarlo. – spiegò Lupin. – Minerva è andata con lui. Si salverà Severus, ma solo grazie a te!  
Lupin gli sorrideva, con quel suo solito sorriso dolce e rassicurante, mentre quello di Alhyssa sembrava illuminare la notte, tanto era evidente l’orgoglio che le brillava negli occhi per il suo uomo. Rispose loro con un lieve accenno di imbarazzato sorriso e mormorò:  
\- Potter?  
Il viso di Lupin si rabbuiò mentre indicava i corpi senza vita intorno a loro:  
\- Da quanto ho capito, la battaglia si è da poco spostata alla Tana ed Harry dovrebbe ancora essere vivo, spero!  
Severus fece forza sulle braccia cercando di sollevarsi da terra, ma tutto prese nuovamente a vorticare velocemente davanti ai suoi occhi. Le mani di Alhyssa lo spinsero ancora ad appoggiare la testa sul suo morbido grembo.  
\- Ora hai bisogno di riposo. – affermò risoluta.  
\- Non credo che ce ne sia il tempo. - mormorò a fatica.  
\- Non sarai di alcuna utilità se non riesci neppure a reggerti in piedi. – disse nervosamente la maga.  
\- Se arriveremo troppo tardi, non saremo di utilità nemmeno per noi stessi! – sibilò, cercando sempre cocciutamente di alzarsi.  
Alhyssa gli porse l’ultima fiala di Pozione Corroborante della scorta e guardò Lupin:  
\- Tu vai avanti. Ti raggiungeremo non appena quest’adorabile testardo riuscirà a reggersi in piedi ed io non potrò più impedirgli di fare una pazzia!  
Lupin sorrise, comprensivo, e si smaterializzò.  
Ora erano rimasti soli, su quel buio ed insanguinato campo di battaglia, dove gli occhi spalancati dei Mangiamorte e degli Auror caduti ricordavano loro l’orrore di quella guerra che Voldemort aveva nuovamente scatenato per l’insana ricerca del suo assoluto potere.  
Ma negli occhi di Severus ed Alhyssa c’erano ben altri messaggi:  
\- Ancora non ho avuto il tempo di dirti quanto ti amo, Severus, e già ho rischiato di perderti troppe volte! - sussurrò Alhyssa chinandosi a sfiorargli le labbra.  
Il mago rispose a quel dolce bacio, rilassandosi finalmente tra le braccia amorevoli della sua donna.  
\- Ti amo, ti amo troppo per lasciarti andare ancora a rischiare la vita.  
Le sorrideva silenzioso, beandosi di quelle parole, abbandonandosi a quelle carezze, perdendosi in quel radioso sorriso!  
Poi si sollevò a sedere ed allungò un braccio, circondandole le spalle ed adagiandola quindi delicatamente a terra. Finalmente la testa non gli girava più. Lentamente scese a sfiorarle appena le labbra ed il viso, mentre con la mano le accarezzava dolcemente i capelli sparsi tra l’erba scura del parco.  
\- Ti amo e non ti lascerò mai! Nulla potrà mai separarmi da te, nulla! – e l’impeto del suo lungo ed appassionato bacio dimostrò con i fatti le sue intenzioni.  
Poi tornò a guardarla, sorridendo al volto arrossato di lei e leggendole negli occhi lo stesso suo irrefrenabile desiderio. La strinse più forte a sé, premendo col bacino sul suo ventre, affinché anche lei avvertisse chiara la sua eccitazione, mentre sussurrava con voce roca:  
\- Ti desidero, ti desidero da impazzire!  
Un nuovo, interminabile ed ardente bacio arroventò ancora di più la loro bramosia.  
Poi Severus si staccò dalla bocca della maga, con immane sforzo, e si sollevò sulle braccia, ansimante, mentre il petto di Alhyssa si sollevava nel respiro affannato del desiderio. Le sorrise ancora, dolcemente, mentre con la mano percorreva lieve il profilo del viso e scendeva sul petto ansante e poi giù, lungo il ventre.  
Socchiuse gli occhi per un istante e si obbligò a fermare la mano, mordendosi piano le labbra. Tornò quindi a sfiorarle la bocca, lievemente, con la punta delle dita sottili, mentre nei suoi scintillanti occhi neri bruciava impetuosa la fiamma della passione.  
\- Ti amo immensamente, mia dolce e meravigliosa Alhyssa che hai saputo ridarmi la vita, l’amore e la speranza! Io oggi sono rinato: dall’inferno dei ricordi del mio passato è emerso un uomo nuovo che tu, solo tu hai creato.  Ed io ti amerò per sempre, per tutta la vita!  
La maga sorrideva guardando quell’uomo meraviglioso: Severus, il suo Severus! Quegli splendidi occhi neri che brillavano nell’oscurità solo per lei, quelle labbra infinitamente desiderabili che sorridevano solo a lei, le sue mani dolci e delicate fatte solo per accarezzarla: nessun sogno poteva essere più bello di quello!  
Ma il mago si era già alzato in piedi ed ora le tendeva la mano: la sua aura magica sembrava si stesse rigenerando con un’incredibile velocità. Anche se era ancora molto sottile rispetto al solito.  
\- Era forse _magica_ la Pozione Corroborante che ti ho fatto bere? – chiese stupita.  
Severus rise.  
Com’era bello quando rideva felice! Era la prima volta che lo vedeva ridere ed avrebbe dato chissà che cosa affinché continuasse.  
\- La magia è in te, Alhyssa, nei tuoi trasparenti occhi verdi e nel tuo splendido e luminoso sorriso!  
La sua voce era un soave sussurro vellutato mentre l’attirava di nuovo a sé:  
– Ed io ti voglio solo per me, per sempre!  
Le sue labbra erano così vicine che sentiva il respiro tiepido mischiarsi al suo, mentre si perdeva nei suoi infiniti occhi neri.  
\- Vuoi sposarmi Alhyssa?  
Un sogno meraviglioso stava avvolgendola tra le sue calde braccia, Severus, ed il suo cuore stava impazzendo. Dov’era finita la sua voce? Perché non riusciva più a respirare? Perché diavolo stava piangendo se era così immensamente felice?  
\- Sì amore mio. Sì, sì, sì!  
Si strinse a lui, con tutte le sue forze, mentre le labbra di Severus tornavano, ancora una volta, a congiungersi alle sue, con immenso amore, con passione infuocata, con dolcezza infinita…  
Rimasero abbracciati a lungo, intimamente fusi in quel bacio che sembrava non avere mai fine, completamente persi l’uno nell’altro.  
Infine Severus si obbligò a riprendere il controllo di sé: si sentiva ancora molto stanco e debole, ma non poteva attendere oltre. In quello stesso momento, in un altro luogo, degli uomini stavano strenuamente lottando, rischiando la vita anche per il loro futuro: il suo posto era con loro!  
Allentò l’abbraccio nel quale aveva avvolto Alhyssa e sospirò:  
\- Dobbiamo andare: ogni minuto potrebbe essere essenziale per la nostra vittoria.  
\- Sei ancora molto debole. – mormorò la maga, pur se con poca convinzione – Consumeresti quasi tutta la tua energia se ti smaterializzassi ora!  
\- Forse c’è un altro modo - disse lui pensoso, indicando dei grossi rami a terra – Possiamo trasfigurarli in scope: la Tana è abbastanza vicina da raggiungerla anche in volo.  
\- Effettivamente, sì, si potrebbe fare.  
Severus si stava chinando a raccogliere un ramo, ma Alhyssa glielo tolse di mano con fermezza:  
\- Ci penso io. La tua energia è troppo preziosa.  
Era una strana sensazione, che gli sembrava quasi di non aver mai provato in vita sua, neppure quando era bambino: qualcuno si stava occupando amorevolmente di lui! Una strana, confortante e piacevole sensazione che, però, non gli impedì di borbottare:  
\- Spero che saprai scegliere un modello sufficientemente sportivo e veloce!  
Un minaccioso lampo verde uscì dagli occhi della sua Alhyssa:  
\- Credi che una Thunderburst sia sufficientemente sportiva per te?  
Si lasciò sfuggire un incredulo fischio d’ammirazione:  
\- Il nuovo modello è già uscito sul mercato?  
Ma la maga stava già praticando il complesso incantesimo di trasfigurazione sui due rami e pochi istanti dopo gli porse la sua fiammante Thunderburst, dicendo rassegnata:  
\- Va bene: possiamo andare.  
Montarono sulle scope e si levarono velocemente in alto, molto in alto, per cercare di celarsi quanto più possibile agli sguardi pericolosamente increduli dei babbani.  
Probabilmente era molto più debole di quanto aveva effettivamente stimato: sicuramente aveva preteso molto da se stesso negli ultimi giorni e, a pensarci bene, non ricordava neppure quando avesse mangiato o dormito l’ultima volta. Inoltre, la perdita improvvisa di una così grande quantità di energia magica pesava negativamente sul suo fisico, rendendogli più difficile il compimento di qualsiasi movimento. Dopo pochi minuti, controllare la scopa era diventata un’impresa particolarmente faticosa che richiedeva la sua massima concentrazione. Si mise in coda alla scopa di Alhyssa per sfruttarne al massimo la scia e stabilizzare così il volo. A quell’elevata altitudine il freddo era molto intenso e profondi brividi cominciarono presto a scuotere il suo corpo, già così fortemente provato. A mano a mano che il tempo passava, reggersi in sella gli richiedeva uno sforzo di volontà sempre più faticoso e doloroso: ma non aveva intenzione di cedere, per nulla al mondo, e nemmeno di precipitare!  
Finalmente Alhyssa indicò qualcosa a terra, ancora molto in lontananza, e si girò verso di lui. Gli fu immediatamente chiaro che aveva compreso all’istante le sue difficoltà, infatti la preoccupazione si diffuse sul suo volto mentre gli si affiancava, cercando di sostenerlo da un lato. Gliene fu immensamente grato, perché la vista gli si stava nuovamente annebbiando e non sarebbe mai riuscito ad atterrare senza il suo aiuto.  
\- Maledizione, Severus, perché non mi hai avvertito che non ce la facevi più?  
\- Ce la faccio, ce la faccio benissimo, che cosa credi…  
La sua voce era solo un flebile sussurro. Fece appello a tutta la sua ferrea volontà e riuscì a produrre qualcosa di simile ad un sorriso. Poi, penosamente, si raddrizzò, il volto madido di sudore in quell’aria gelida.  
Alhyssa scosse desolatamente il capo, quindi gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita e cercò di guidarlo nell’atterraggio, temendo che potesse perdere nuovamente i sensi e scivolare giù dal manico di scopa.  
Tuttavia, non cadde: non sapeva neppure lui come era riuscito a farcela, ma riuscì incredibilmente a reggere fino alla fine. Anche se era veramente allo stremo e, quando infine fece i primi passa a terra, barcollò pericolosamente.  
Alhyssa l’aveva fatto scendere abbastanza lontano dal punto in cui la battaglia stava infuriando, affinché potesse riprendere adeguatamente fiato dopo aver sorbito le ultime preziose gocce della Pozione Corroborante.  
Lo stava guardando dolcemente, accarezzandogli i capelli mentre gli sussurrava:  
\- Ti amo, ti amo immensamente mio testardissimo mago!  
Gli sfuggì un sorriso felice: Alhyssa era così bella ed era sua, solo sua!  
Seppure il viaggio lo avesse ulteriormente prostrato fisicamente, la sua aura magica era sostanzialmente migliorata. Ad ogni buon conto, ormai, non c’era più tempo per nulla: davanti a loro si stava profilando la disfatta degli Auror, ormai ridotti ad uno sparuto gruppetto costretto con le spalle al muro del vecchio garage: ma Harry Potter era ancora vivo e stava combattendo coraggiosamente.  
Mentre si avvicinavano ai loro compagni, notarono diversi corpi a terra: fortunatamente molti erano solo feriti, ma c’erano ancora altri morti, come nel parco dei Babbani.  
La lotta era stata feroce e gli Auror rimasti erano ormai rassegnati alla sconfitta. L’improvvisa ed inaspettata comparsa di Piton gettò per un istante lo scompiglio tra i Mangiamorte.  
Poi Bellatrix si parò decisa davanti a lui:  
\- Ebbene, hai deciso finalmente di venire a morire, lurido traditore? – lo aggredì con la sua voce stridula ed acuta, profondamente segnata dalla pazzia di Azkaban.  
\- Non è te che cerco. – sibilò Piton, cercando di aggirarla.  
Un lampo viola esplose improvviso dalla bacchetta della maga, deviato dalla pronta risposta di Piton. Trovarsi in mezzo alla battaglia sembrava, in un sol colpo, aver acuito tutti i suoi sensi e migliorato notevolmente le risposte del suo fisico. O, forse, era solo l’effetto di quelle ultime gocce della Pozione.  
Si girò velocemente verso Alhyssa, facendole cenno di affiancarsi al giovane Potter, quindi si dispose ad affrontare Bellatrix:  
\- Eccomi Bella!  
La maga si slanciò urlando verso di lui, con un’incredibile furia, gli occhi dilatati dall’eccitazione della battaglia:  
\- Hai osato tradire il Mio Signore, Severus, ed io lo vendicherò!  
Piton pronunciò rapido un incantesimo ed un solido scudo trasparente si frappose tra lui e la maga esagitata che, senza quasi avvedersene, vi sbatté violentemente contro, ruzzolando a terra per rialzarsi con estrema elasticità, nonostante la profonda ferita che aveva sulla schiena. Bellatrix esplose in rapida successione tre raggi letali che s’infransero miseramente contro lo scudo, mentre Piton si spostava di fianco prendendo accuratamente la mira e le parole della maledizione mortale affioravano inconsciamente sulle sue labbra.  
Avrebbe ucciso ancora, come tante altre volte in vita sua?  
Fu solo uno schiantesimo eccezionalmente potente quello che eruppe dalla sua bacchetta mandando Bellatrix a ruzzolare lontano, ancora viva ma ormai esclusa dalla battaglia.  
All’improvviso due occhi di fuoco furono davanti a lui e vi poté leggere facilmente tutto lo sbalordito stupore di Voldemort nel rivederlo, vivo, nel pieno della lotta.  
Fu solo un istante, poi l’Oscuro Signore diresse nuovamente il suo potente attacco su Harry, che si trascinava a fatica, profondamente ferito ad un fianco. Piton spedì veloce il suo scudo a proteggere il ragazzo e l’urlo di delusione dell’Oscuro lacerò l’aria, mentre si girava furioso verso di lui:  
\- Perché non combatti contro di me, Severus, invece di proteggere anche tu quel dannato ragazzino? – sibilò iroso il potente mago. - Non vuoi, infine, misurarti col tuo antico Signore? Non vuoi provare ad uccidermi?  
\- Non è destino che sia io ad ucciderti, Oscuro Signore! – urlò Piton per sovrastare i rumori dello scontro.  
\- La Profezia! Tu la conoscevi, maledetto! – tuonò Voldemort – Ma sei sempre riuscito a celarla alle incursioni della mia mente!  
Con uno scatto ferino si precipitò verso di lui, mentre dalla sua bacchetta fuoriuscivano piccoli e micidiali serpentelli che tentarono di immobilizzare le braccia e le gambe di Piton. Il mago arretrò veloce, mentre un cerchio di fuoco uscì turbinando dalla sua bacchetta, neutralizzando in rapida successione i piccoli e letali rettili che scomparvero in nere volute di fumo.  
\- Questa volta distruggerò per sempre la tua mente! – urlò ancora Voldemort scagliandogli addosso un nuovo e potente sortilegio che, come un insidioso uragano di dolore, avvolse con inaudita violenza il mago che si sentì trascinare verso l’Oscuro.  
Ma questa volta fu Alhyssa ad intervenire, ed il mortale raggio rosso eruttato dalla sua bacchetta colpì in pieno petto Voldemort che, per un istante, barcollò.  
Il vortice che aveva avvolto Piton si dissolse all’istante, mentre un’agghiacciante risata si levava da quelle labbra sottili e, quando ne rimase solo l’eco, le sue parole risuonarono terribili nel più totale silenzio:  
\- Io sono IMMORTALE!   
Piton si era precipitato verso Harry, rintanato dietro lo scudo di protezione, che premeva con forza la mano sulla cicatrice dalla quale stava nuovamente irradiandosi un atroce dolore. Alhyssa, invece, fronteggiava nuovamente Voldemort spalleggiata anche da Lupin che, trascinandosi a fatica su una gamba, era appena riuscito ad affiancarla.  
\- Ignora quel dolore, Potter. E’ Voldemort a dartelo, ma tu devi ignorarlo! – gli urlò Piton nelle orecchie, cercando di levargli le mani dal viso – Sgombra la tua mente da ogni pensiero, o non avrai sufficiente lucidità per opporti al dolore!  
Per la prima volta in vita sua, Harry si sforzò di ubbidire a Piton e tolse le mani dal viso, guardandolo negli occhi. Lo scudo di protezione rimbombò assorbendo un’altra maledizione di Voldemort che, però, cominciò a scalfirne lievemente la levigata superficie.  
Gli occhi di Piton stavano trapassando quelli di Harry mentre ancora gli ripeteva, lentamente:  
\- Svuota la mente, Potter, opponiti al dolore!  
Harry cercava disperatamente di focalizzare le immagini che il Professore stava proiettando con forza nella sua mente, immagini di pace e di tranquillità, di luce ed armonia. Cercò con tutte le forze di annullare ogni suo pensiero per far posto a quelle visioni serene che Piton continuava a fargli apparire nella mente, e finalmente funzionò! Il dolore diminuì all’improvviso d’intensità e il ragazzo rivide il viso pallido e teso del Professore a pochi centimetri dal suo. La cicatrice aveva finalmente smesso di bruciare e pulsare!  
Una nuova maledizione s’infranse con potenza sullo scudo provocandone una prima, lieve incrinatura che si propagò lentamente sulla superficie. Alhyssa e Lupin cercavano invano di tenere occupato Voldemort col loro attacco, ma il potente mago sembrava veramente un essere soprannaturale e schivava senza difficoltà i loro colpi mentre si concentrava sul suo principale scopo: distruggere lo scudo di protezione evocato da Piton.  
Ancora una formidabile esplosione e le crepe si fecero più profonde: Piton sapeva che lo scudo non avrebbe potuto reggere a lungo ad un attacco così furioso.  
\- Harry Potter è finalmente giunto il tuo momento! – sibilò duramente. – Lancia la tua maledizione mortale su Voldemort: solo tu puoi ucciderlo!  
Gli occhi del ragazzo brillavano nella notte, carichi di terrore.  
Il Professore incrociò per un attimo il suo sguardo smarrito, prima che Harry lo posasse su Voldemort e su tutti i maghi che stavano ancora combattendo nella notte che, lentamente, si andava trasformando in alba.  
Un nuovo giorno stava per arrivare, dove tutto sarebbe stato diverso. Ma chi avrebbe visto il sorgere del sole? Quello sciocco ragazzino, insicuro e pieno di terrore, la cui mano già tremava, o il potente Mago Oscuro, colui che era tornato trionfante dal Regno della Morte e ora si dichiarava Immortale?  
La risposta sembrava così dannatamente ovvia! La maledizione mortale, che Alhyssa gli aveva prima scagliato in pieno petto, lo aveva solo fatto vacillare un attimo. Piton si chiese che valore potesse mai avere la profezia di quella maga da strapazzo: eppure il loro mondo, da almeno sedici anni, si reggeva su quelle poche ed oscure parole.  
Un altro sibilo, un nuovo intenso raggio di luce, un ulteriore scoppio. Probabilmente l’ultimo: poi non ci sarebbe stato più nessuno scudo da distruggere.  
\- Lancia la tua maledizione, Potter: adesso! – ordinò Piton.  
Vide Harry sollevare il braccio tremante mentre le sue labbra si muovevano, senza che ne uscisse alcun suono. Si pose deciso al suo fianco, ponendogli fermamente una mano sulla spalla, mentre con l’altra bloccava il tremore del braccio che reggeva la bacchetta:  
\- Fallo per tua madre, Harry, per tuo padre, per il mondo intero, _ma fallo subito_ , dannazione!  
I giovani occhi verdi erano dilatati dal terrore ed il sudore gli colava in grandi gocce lungo le tempie. Il mago sapeva perfettamente quali forti emozioni stava provando il ragazzo: esattamente ciò che lui stesso aveva sempre provato ogni volta che stava per uccidere un essere umano, ciò contro il quale aveva sempre dovuto lottare con forza, ciò che rendeva così difficile quella cosa, quasi impossibile.  
Eppure, non c’era alcuno scampo: doveva farlo!  
Il rumore di mille vetri infranti sancì la scomparsa della loro protezione, mentre Voldemort troneggiava davanti a loro.  
Piton strinse la sua mano su quella del ragazzo e gli fece puntare fermamente la bacchetta sul cuore di Voldemort, poi avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio di Harry e disse:  
\- Pronuncialo con me!  
La voce profonda e decisa di un uomo che lotta con coraggio per il suo futuro.  
La voce acuta ed incerta di un ragazzo predestinato suo malgrado a salvare il futuro del mondo.  
\- _Avada Kedavra!_  
Un lampo verde, fragoroso nel suo sibilo silenzioso, trafisse il cuore di Voldemort, aprendo una voragine nera e per un istante il corpo parve dissolversi in quell’oscurità.  
Poi un irreale urlo di terrore, senza alcun suono, spalancò quelle labbra piatte e sottili da cui eruttarono tutti i mali mostruosi racchiusi da sempre in quell’essere demoniaco. Sottili ombre nere cominciarono a roteare nell’aria, risucchiandola e ghiacciandola al loro passaggio.  
Piton arretrò spingendo Harry dietro al proprio corpo, in un ultimo, disperato gesto di protezione.  
All’improvviso il corpo di Voldemort ricomparve davanti a loro, mentre si disgregava lentamente. L’urlo muto che usciva dalle sue labbra cominciò a riempirsi di un suono terrificante, l’eco potente di migliaia d’altre voci che reclamavano infine una tremenda vendetta, per troppo tempo negata.  
Uno spettacolo spaventoso stava avvenendo davanti ai loro occhi.  
Voldemort, l‘essere che si era dichiarato immortale, che aveva negato la propria morte ed era riuscito a rigenerare il suo corpo, ora appariva quello che realmente era: un involucro imputridito, senza vita, sorretto solo dall’immensa forza di volontà.  
All’improvviso un profondo silenzio risuonò nella notte.  
Le braccia di Voldemort, protese in avanti con la bacchetta, cominciarono a raggrinzirsi, a restringersi, a trasformarsi in polvere impalpabile, mentre lo stesso accadeva al suo corpo, che si stava disintegrando sotto l’ampio mantello nero. Una cascata di cenere riempì l’aria, mentre due scintille rosse emanavano gli ultimi, lenti e tenui bagliori, fino a spegnersi del tutto nella notte e il mantello ed il cappuccio si afflosciarono, ormai completamente cavi, e crollarono infine a terra.  
Immobili.  
Vuoti.  
 

*

   
Era tutto finito, vana ogni ulteriore resistenza. I Mangiamorte lo sapevano e tutti i duelli erano definitivamente cessati.  
Le prime luci dell’alba erano vicine. Sembrava che nessuno osasse muoversi, che nessuno ardisse rompere quel silenzio immobile.  
All’improvviso Alhyssa ebbe uno spasmo e non riuscì a reprimere un lieve grido. Si appoggiò a Remus per non cadere.  
Un istante dopo Severus la stava adagiando a terra ed un terrore infinito oscurava i suoi occhi, mentre con lo sguardo abbracciava preoccupato il corpo della sua donna.  
Non appariva ferita, sembrava che nessun incantesimo l’avesse minimamente sfiorata.  
Eppure, ora che ogni pericolo era cessato, lei sembrava avere improvvisamente ceduto e rimaneva abbandonata a terra, fra le sue braccia tremanti, la mano delicatamente appoggiata sul proprio ventre, in un materno gesto di protezione.  
Gli occhi neri di Severus scintillarono intensamente, come mai prima d’allora, mentre si chinava sulla sua Alhyssa e la abbracciava delicatamente. Infine la sua mano scivolò lieve sul ventre, fino a raggiungere e sovrapporsi dolcemente a quella di lei, a proteggere ed amare con tutto se stesso quella fragile e forte, piccola, nuova vita.


End file.
